Fotos de Tokio
by BellMoon
Summary: Después de años de ausencia, Darien regresa a Japón para rehacer su vida. Al reencontrarse con Serena se da cuenta de que muchas cosas quedaron pendientes entre ellos... U/A
1. Chapter 1

_Este es mi primer y único fic sobre Sailor Moon. Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a su autora, Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._

_Quisiera aclarar que no aspiro a ser original ni mucho menos escritora profesional. Mi intención simplemente es resumir gustos y experiencias personales a través de esta ficción. Encontré muy satisfactorio escribir esta historia, y espero poder completarla._

_Si encuentren alguna palabra que no entienden o los confunde, no duden en preguntarme. Traté de usar un lenguaje neutral, pero recuerden que soy Argentina y seguro se me escapó alguna expresión o término propio de mi país._

_Bueno, aquí les dejo el primer capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten!_

* * *

Serena tiene 25 años. Es una chica vital y alegre, aunque también un tanto infantil y despistada. Pero sobretodo de un gran corazón. Era un viernes por la tarde y como era habitual en ella corría por las calles de Tokio, seguramente estaría retrasada para llegar a algún lugar. Su largo y ondulado cabello rubio volaba suelto tras sus pasos. Vestía informal, jeans, zapatillas, y un corto vestido floreado con breteles de puntillas. Llevaba una caja que parecía ser un poco pesada, algunos rollos de papel, unas carpetas y su morral de cuero colgando de su hombro. Estaba tan apurada que casi ni se fijaba por dónde pasaba.

- ¡Oh por dios, Molly va matarme! ¡Es muy tarde! – protestaba al mirar su reloj llegando a una esquina. Cuando intentó volver la vista a su camino vio que alguien se cruzaba por su paso y no pudo evitar atropellarlo. Todas sus cosas cayeron al suelo, al igual que ella.

- ¡Maldición! ¡Lo rompiste! – Se quejaba el 'damnificado' del inevitable accidente al ver su teléfono celular desparramado en varias partes sobre la vereda – ¡Y estaba teniendo una conversación importante! ¿Es que acaso no te fijas por dónde caminas? – Seguía rezongando mientras juntaba las partes del artefacto e intentaba armarlo de nuevo.

– Lo siento mucho…– Se disculpaba Serena desde el suelo intentando ordenar y recoger sus cosas. – Es que no te vi… En verdad lo siento… – Y seguía ocupándose de sus cosas.

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan distraída? ¿No ves que se rompió? – Él seguía luchando por volver a armar el teléfono, estaba tan preocupado en arreglarlo que no reparó en que Serena había caído al suelo junto con todas sus cosas.

- ¡Oye, te dije que lo siento! – Se levantó enojada dejando sus cosas a un lado y apoyando las manos en la cintura en pose de reproche - ¿o crees que lo haría a propósito? ¡Iba muy apurada y tú te me cruzaste! – levantó más la voz al ver que el hombre la ignoraba.

- Funciona… ¡funciona, por favor! – le gritaba al teléfono al ver que no se encendía, y seguía ignorando a la chica.

- ¡Pues me da mucho gusto! – Le dijo la rubia en tono sarcástico y con el ceño fruncido. E intentó levantar nuevamente sus cosas mientras murmuraba enojada – Grosero…-

Él, al darse cuenta de repente de que no se había ni molestado por cómo ella había caído al suelo tras el 'choque', finalmente la miró, se acercó a ella e intentó ayudarla a levantar la caja – Discúlpame, déjame ayudarte, no vi que se cayeron tus cosas –

- ¡No te molestes, es mi culpa por ser tan distraída! – le contestó enojada quitándole la caja y acomodando como podía los rollos de papel y las carpetas.

- En verdad lo lamento, estaba muy con concentrado en la conversación telefónica que no te vi venir – Explicó apenado – En realidad fue mi culpa, siento haber sido tan descortés contigo, es que… - Y detuvo su argumento al mirarla más detenidamente y darse cuenta de que creía reconocerla – Espera un momento… ¿Tú eres…? –

- ¿Y ahora qué me vas a decir? ¿Qué más soy, a ver? ¿Una imprudente? – Le reprochó enojada - ¿Una despistada y desordenada que siempre anda corriendo y llegando tarde a cualquier lado? ¿Y que me la paso atropellando a la gente? – Cada vez su tono de voz era más alto - ¡Pues para que sepas sí, soy todo eso, lo he sido toda mi vida y no pienso cambiar! ¡Y menos si un arrogante como tú se interpone en mi camino para hacerme caer y encima de todo…!–

- ¿Serena? – La interrumpió sin escuchar una sola palabra de lo que ella le decía poco contenta - ¿Serena Tsukino? ¿Eres tú? - Preguntó mientras una sonrisa se iba dibujando en su rostro.

Ella paró de despotricar al escuchar su nombre. Evidentemente este hombre la reconocía y frunció más el ceño para verlo a la cara con mayor detenimiento - ¿Darien? – Preguntó con duda.

- ¡Sí, soy yo! – Respondió sonriendo cada vez más - ¡No puedo creerlo, Serena! –

Ella dejó nuevamente sus cosas en el suelo y al enderezarse volvió a mirarlo con cara de sorpresa – Darien, no puede ser… - Y su rostro comenzó a iluminarse con una enorme sonrisa - ¡Volviste! – Y saltó sobre él para abrazarlo.

- ¡Serena! – También la abrazaba mientras reía - ¡Esto es increíble! ¡Encontrarte tan pronto y de esta forma! – y la abrazó con más fuerza.

Ella lo miró a la cara sin dejar de abrazarlo – No puede ser… Volviste… Después de tantos años… ¡Volviste! – Y rió intentando disimular su emoción.

- Así es – Le respondió sonriente – Estoy de vuelta, finalmente regresé ¡cabeza de chorlito! – Ambos largaron una carcajada y volvieron a abrazarse.

Habían pasado más de 7 años desde la última vez que se vieron. Y no tuvieron una despedida muy feliz… Fueron muy buenos amigos durante mucho tiempo cuando eran más chicos. Pero luego de que Serena terminara la secundaria, él decidió viajar al exterior para terminar sus estudios universitarios tras obtener una importante beca. No volvió a su país natal una vez graduado como lo había prometido, sino que siguió estudiando y trabajando en . por varios años más. Y no habían mantenido contacto durante todo ese tiempo. Pero ahora se encontraban otra vez, fundiéndose en un abrazo que se debían de hacía tanto y que les permitía demostrarse cuánto se extrañaban, aún cuando hacía años que no se comunicaban.

- No lo creo… - le dijo ella volviendo a mirarlo y ahora soltando el abrazo – Te miro y no lo creo – sonreía emocionada – Esto sí que es una sorpresa… - Mirándolo de arriba abajo. Lo veía muy formal, muy adulto, mucho más que antes - ¿Qué haces aquí? –

- Bueno pues acabo de llegar, hace un par de días – Él respondió – Decidí volver y empezar de nuevo mi vida aquí, en mi tierra. Y reencontrarme con mi gente – Sonrió levemente. – Todavía no he visto a nadie. Es que fue todo muy repentino. Pero esta noche me reúno con Andrew, él fue con el primero que me contacté. Y bueno, ahora contigo – Y sonreía alegre nuevamente.

- Guau… Esto sí que es una sorpresa… - Repetía Serena sin dejar de sonreír - ¡Qué bueno volver a verte…! – Y su teléfono empezó a sonar interrumpiéndolos. – ¡Rayos, es Molly! Debe estar furiosa… - Y atendió la llamada con cara de terror… - Molly… Sí, estoy llegando… Sí, estoy a la vuelta… ¡Que estoy llegando mujer, no te alteres! – Darien no podía contener la risa - sí, tengo todo, ya voy… ¡que ya voy! – Y colgó suspirando.

- No estás a la vuelta ¿verdad? – Él preguntó riendo.

- Estoy como a 6 calles… - Ella respondió avergonzada.

- ¡No has cambiado en nada, cabeza de chorlito! – Él se burló feliz.

- ¡Y tú sigues siendo el mismo engreído de siempre! – Ella se defendió también riendo.

- Bueno, no te demoro más, si no tu amiga te matará – Le dijo mientras buscaba algo en los bolsillos de su saco – Pásame tu número, así nos comunicamos para vernos. Como acabo de llegar aún no tengo número de aquí, y el que me acabas de romper… - la miró simulando cara de enojo – lo traje de Nueva York, en breve lo doy de baja. – Siguió revisando los bolsillos y no encontraba lo que buscaba – Rayos… Dejé el maletín en el hotel, no tengo nada donde anotar… -

- Espera – Dijo ella mientras sacaba un bolígrafo de su morral – Dame tu mano – Y le tomó la mano derecha para escribir el número en su palma – Listo, este es mi celular -

- Ah… - Intentado leer de su mano – Pues te llamaré en estos días, será lindo conversar y ponernos al corriente de todo ¿verdad? – La miró volviendo a sonreír.

- Seguro – devolviéndole la sonrisa – Ha sido mucho tiempo… -

Él recogía las cosas del suelo para ayudarla a tomarlas - Sí… Mucho –

- Me alegra tanto volver a verte… – Ya un poco más seria.

- A mí igual, Serena… - También serio.

Tras una breve pausa un tanto incómoda - ¡Nos vemos! – Risueña otra vez - ¡Llámame!

- ¡Claro! – Respondió él.

Ella le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo. Él la siguió con la mirada hasta perderla entre la gente.

* * *

Ya llegando a la oficina que compartía con su amiga Molly, la sonrisa no se le borraba del rostro. Al entrar al lugar su amiga comenzó a reprocharle su retraso, porque la reunión que tenían planificada había tenido que ser suspendida por su ausencia.

Serena vivía a las corridas, ya que estaba llena de actividades. Era licenciada en comunicación y trabajaba en una importante editorial. Estaba a cargo junto a otros colegas del departamento de prensa que cubría las publicaciones de la revista mensual, el diario semanal y los portales de Internet. Era un trabajo que le había costado mucho esfuerzo conseguir y si bien era muy demandante lo disfrutaba muchísimo. Pero su verdadera pasión era la fotografía, por lo que hacía un año había decidido emprender un proyecto independiente con su buena amiga Molly. Alquilaron una pequeña oficina y comenzaron a realizar publicaciones propias de fotografía y fotorreportajes con difusión digital y también a incursionar en la promoción de autores poco conocidos como curadoras de muestras independientes.

Después de los retos de Molly, comenzaron al fin a hablar de trabajo. Se acercaban dos eventos importantes. Por un lado una muestra colectiva de fotoperiodismo, la cual se inauguraría en los próximos días. Y por otro, se aproximaba la fecha de la primera exposición del trabajo de Serena, que se presentaría dentro de unas semanas. Antes de ir a la oficina había tenido que pasar por la imprenta y retirar la folletería, invitaciones y afiches de difusión, que demoraron en entregarle y por eso se había retrasado.

Una vez que hablaron de todos los detalles entre tazas de café y algunos cigarrillos, lograron dejar todo organizado y se despidieron para al fin poder volver cada una a su hogar después de una larga y agotadora semana de trabajo.

Ya casi anocheciendo, Serena se dirigió a su departamento. Vivía sola desde que se graduó hacía 2 años. Sus padres seguían viviendo en la misma casa de siempre y ella los visitaba con frecuencia. Y su hermano menor se había ido a vivir a otra ciudad por sus estudios. Al entrar al departamento la recibió una gatita negra llamada Luna, que ella amaba como a una hija. Dejó sus cosas en el sofá y se dirigió hacia el baño para darse una corta ducha. Envuelta en una toalla se recostó en su cama con Luna a ver televisión y sin dejar de pensar en el encuentro de horas antes no pudo evitar quedarse profundamente dormida…

Unos minutos después, o unas horas –su sueño era tan profundo que perdía la noción del tiempo- la despertó el teléfono sonando. Era una de sus mejores amigas, Mina, recordándole que era viernes, día de la habitual noche de chicas y tocaba encontrarse en lo de Lita. Ella y sus amigas, Mina, Lita, Ami y Rei, eran inseparables desde la secundaria. Si bien cada una llevaba su vida con ocupaciones muy diferentes, hacían hasta lo imposible para reunirse todas al menos un viernes de por medio en sus respectivas casas. Serena miró la hora en su teléfono después de colgar y se dio cuenta de que una vez más se le había hecho tarde. En lo que pegó un salto de la cama para ir a arreglarse.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bueno, acá va otro capítulo. Repito: Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a su autora, Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._

_Que lo disfruten!_

* * *

En lo de Lita, ya estaban todas reunidas y charlaban mientras comían pizzas y tomaban unas cervezas. Serena se dispuso a contarles de su encuentro con Darien.

- A que no adivinan con quién me encontré hoy… - Serena interrumpió la cháchara de las mujeres con cara de picardía.

- Ni lo digas, con tu ex… - La cortó Mina – No me interesa, ni te molestes en contarnos… - Y abrió otra cerveza.

- ¡No! – Respondió Serena frustrada – Esta vez para tu alegría no fue con Seiya… - Y la miró enojada. – Sino con alguien que hace mucho no vemos… - Y retomó el tono misterioso.

- ¿Él o ella? – Preguntó Rei.

- Él… - Respondió Serena.

- Alguien que hace mucho que no vemos… - Meditaba Ami - ¿Alguien de la escuela?

- No… - Respondió Serena

- ¿Algún compañero de la universidad? – intentó Lita.

– No…

- ¿De la editorial? – Insistió Rei.

- No…

- ¿Del bar? – Dijo Mina.

- ¡Tibio! – Serena saltó en su silla.

- ¿Algún amigo de Andrew?- volvió a intentar Lita.

- ¡Tibiesísimo! – Serena cada vez estaba más inquieta.

- ¿Darien? – Adivinó la atinada Ami.

- ¡Correcto! – Respondió Serena volviéndose a sentar.

- ¿Darien Chiba? – Preguntó Rei sorprendida.

- El mismo – Dijo Serena mientras se servía más cerveza.

- Guau… Esto sí que es una sorpresa… - Reaccionó Mina – ¿Hace cuánto que no se lo veía por aquí? Pensé que jamás volvería-

- Así es – Continuó Serena – Después de todos estos años decidió volver… Llegó hace unos días, me lo encontré camino a la oficina ¡fue muy gracioso! Yo iba corriendo porque se me hacía tarde y de repente choco con alguien y … -

- ¿Y cómo está? – Interrumpió una ansiosa Rei - ¿Sigue siendo tan guapo como antes? O quizás más… Ahora es todo un adulto… -

- ¡Oye Rei! ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? – La retó Lita y las demás rieron – Si te oyera tu esposo… -

- Pero Lita – se defendió Rei – es una pregunta totalmente inocente, si sabes que él fue mi amor platónico cuando tenía 14 años… – Y puso cara nostálgica.

- ¡Y que a pesar de haberlo obligado a tener varias citas contigo, jamás te dio ni la hora! – Agregó Mina en tono burlón haciéndolas reír a todas.

- ¿Y bien Serena? – Dijo Ami – Cuéntanos ¿cómo está? ¿Qué es de su vida? –

- Bueno pues… No lo noté muy cambiado… - Respondió Serena.

- Entonces sigue siendo tan guapo como antes… - Interrumpió Rei.

- ¡Rei! – Todas al unísono.

- En realidad no pudimos hablar mucho, yo tenía prisa y justo Molly me llamó para apresurarme. Así que sólo fue saludarnos y quedar en vernos otro día. Ah, y me dijo que hoy se reuniría con Andrew – Relató Serena.

- Ah, ahora que recuerdo Andrew me comentó que hoy se encontraba con un viejo amigo que hacía años que no veía, pero no quiso decirme más nada – Agregó Lita seria.

- ¿Acaso el pobre hombre tiene que hacerte rendición de su vida social? – La retó Mina.

- ¿Pero qué dices Mina? sólo estoy comentando – Se defendió Lita.

- Lo que pasa es que Mina habla de pura envidia porque sigue soltera – Respondió Rei.

- ¡Ey! ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? – Agregó Serena – Yo también soy soltera ¡y eso no nos convierte en envidiosas! -

- No nos tienen compasión amiga… - La abrazó Mina con dramatismo.

- ¡Oigan chicas, no peleen! – Intervino Ami – Serena tiene razón, y también es cierto que tú Lita a veces eres un poco posesiva con tu novio… - Ante el comentario de Ami el tema de la conversación tomó otro curso, y entre peleas y risas siguieron discutiendo.

* * *

Darien se dirigió al bar de su amigo Andrew como habían acordado. Era un lugar distendido, donde habitualmente gente joven se reunía para comer, beber y escuchar buena música, que a veces era de intérpretes locales que tocaban en vivo. Al entrar al lugar se dirigió hacia la barra buscando al rubio. Era con el que más se había mantenido comunicado, por no decir el único, durante su estadía en ., ya que lo consideraba como un hermano.

- Buenas noches cantinero – Le dijo al chico de la barra que estaba de espaldas preparando un trago.

Andrew se dio vuelta al escuchar que alguien lo llamaba - ¡No lo puedo creer! – Reaccionó emocionado - ¡En verdad estás aquí! – Y salió de la barra para acercarse a su amigo y estrecharle un efusivo abrazo - ¡Que alegría hermano! ¡Tantos años sin verte! –

Los chicos eran amigos desde que tenían memoria. Habían forjado una relación tan cercana que se consideraban hermanos. Volverse a encontrar después de tanto tiempo significaba mucho para ellos.

Luego de que Andrew le indicara a un empleado que se hiciera cargo de la barra, ambos se sentaron en una mesa un poco apartada del lugar para disponerse a conversar por largo rato y celebrar el encuentro con unas cervezas.

- Y cuéntame hermano ¿qué haces de nuevo por estos pagos? ¿Cómo es que se te dio por regresar? – Preguntó el rubio impaciente.

Darien comenzó su relato – Pues muchas cosas amigo. Estaba muy cansado de la monotonía que llevaba y tuve ganas de darle un giro a mi vida –

- ¿Pero tan rotundo? ¿Y tan repentinamente? Creí que estabas conforme con tu carrera y los logros que alcanzaste – Agregó Andrew.

- Sí, es verdad – Continuó Darien – Después de mucho esfuerzo mi carrera se encaminaba de la forma que siempre había querido, y hasta pude superar mis expectativas. Pero sinceramente empecé a sentir que la rutina me había llevado a tener una vida vacía y aburrida. Me pasaba el día entero trabajando, por las mañanas en el hospital y por las tardes hasta altas horas de la noche en la universidad. Sólo volvía a mi departamento para dormir y al otro día salir de nuevo a trabajar. No tenía vida social, no tenía amigos, ni pareja, ni familia… Lo único que me ayudaba a distraerme de las obligaciones era ir los sábados por la tarde a un viejo cine a ver clásicos y después a un bar a escuchar jazz, pero todo lo hacía solo. –

- Comprendo – Dijo Andrew – Pero la verdad es que siempre fuiste un tipo solitario e independiente, no me sorprende mucho lo que me cuentas -

- Sí, tienes razón… – Prosiguió Darien – Pero llegó un punto en que me pude dar cuenta de que ya no quería más eso. Hace unos meses, el día de mi cumpleaños número 30, caí en la cuenta de lo solo que estaba, ya que no recibí saludos de nadie.

- Uh hermano – Percatándose de repente de que había olvidado el cumpleaños de su mejor amigo – Lo olvidé por completo, cuánto lo siento… - Dijo apenado.

- No te preocupes Andrew – Respondió Darien con una sonrisa para tranquilizar a su amigo – No lo interpretes como un reproche. Sólo quiero explicarte qué fue lo que me pasó para cambiar mi perspectiva de las cosas –

- Está bien – Dijo Andrew aliviado – Continúa -

- Esa noche decidí ir a mi bar predilecto, pero era un día viernes, no un sábado, totalmente fuera de lo común en mi estructurada rutina. Por ser una ocasión especial pedí un whisky añejo para brindar conmigo mismo, y me dispuse a beber junto a la barra sentado en la banqueta de siempre y atendido por el cantinero de siempre, mi único 'amigo' – Sonrió de lado sonando sarcástico. - Había mucha gente esa noche, porque tocaba una pianista japonesa bastante reconocida en el ambiente del jazz y muchos admiradores se habían llegado al lugar. Entonces la música, el piano, la compatriota, me trajeron tantos recuerdos… – Y perdió su mirada en el vaso de cerveza con expresión melancólica - Y comencé a reflexionar sobre todas las cosas que había dejado de lado en los últimos 7 años para caer en la cuenta de que estaba más solo que nunca. – Hizo una pausa y suspiró, volviendo a mirar a su amigo para seguir con su relato. - Al rato una pareja se me acerca y me saludan. Eran Haruca y Michiru. No te puedo explicar la alegría inmensa que sentí al verlas. Me cuentan que Michiru estaba terminando una gira, y que habían ido a ese bar a acompañar a la pianista, muy amiga de ellas. Pero que pronto regresaban a Japón, ya habían decidido dejar de viajar y asentarse nuevamente en Tokio porque había nuevos proyectos: querían ser mamás. –

- Claro – Agregó Andrew – Regresaron hace un par de meses y desde entonces están en la búsqueda. Ami y su esposo las están atendiendo -

- Sí, me contaron que harían eso – Dijo Darien. Hizo una nueva pausa volviendo a perder la mirada en el vaso y retomó el relato serio – Y bueno, todo esto me hizo pensar mucho… - Hizo otra pausa y su rostro se tensó más. Volvió a mirar a su amigo – Y finalmente decidí largar todo y volver. – Y bebió su cerveza en un intento de descontracturar el nudo de su garganta.

- Tomaste una buena decisión – le dijo Andrew sonriendo y dándole una palmada en el hombro en señal de apoyo – Y cuentas conmigo para lo que sea – No era necesario agregar más nada.

- Lo sé amigo… – Ya recuperado de la emoción Darien le respondió esbozando una sonrisa y levantando su vaso para brindar una vez más con su hermano. – Y bien, ahora cuéntame tú, ¿cómo has estado? ¿Qué ha sido de ti? Hace varios meses que no hemos vuelto a comunicarnos -

- Más precisamente un año – Dijo Andrew en tono de reproche.

- Lo sé, lo sé. No soy bueno respondiendo mails – Se defendió Darien.

- No eres ni bueno ni malo ¡directamente no respondes! – Le siguió reprochando Andrew ya riendo.

- Bueno amigo, sabes que la comunicación fluida nunca fue mi mejor cualidad – Admitió Darien también riendo – Pero ahora que estamos frente a frente como en los viejos tiempos quiero que me pongas al corriente de todo -

- Está bien – Respondió Andrew resignado – Respecto a mí ¿qué puedo contarte? Sigo haciéndome cargo de este negocio, que está funcionando mejor que nunca, sobre todo desde que Lita se ocupó de la gastronomía – Lita era su novia desde hacía 5 años, convivían hace 2 y juntos se encargaban del bar. - Jamás retomé los estudios – él y Darien habían sido compañeros de la universidad en los primeros años de la carrera, hasta que el padre de Andrew le cedió la administración del bar, por lo cual decidió dejar de estudiar – Me voy a casar… - Mencionó la noticia livianamente e hizo una pausa.

Darien casi se ahogó con un sorbo de cerveza al escuchar el anuncio de su amigo - ¿Qué? – Gritó casi pegando un salto en su asiento - ¿Escuché bien? ¿Andrew Furuhata te vas a casar? -

- Pues… sí… - Respondió Andrew llevándose la mano a la nuca y sonriendo tímido.

Darien se levantó para abrazar a su amigo - ¡Te felicito hermano! ¡Qué gran noticia! -

Andrew le contó entusiasmado sobre su compromiso con Lita. La pareja había decidido casarse al año siguiente, pero aún no habían fijado fecha. Darien estaba profundamente feliz por su amigo y sobretodo por poder estar presente en tan importante ocasión. Y brindaron repetidas veces entre risas y anécdotas.

- ¿Y cómo están las chicas? – Preguntó Darien – Hoy la vi a Serena – Y le contó de su accidentado encuentro – Pero no pudimos hablar mucho, iba muy apurada y no me dio tiempo de preguntarle nada -

- Notarás que sigue siendo la misma de siempre – Lo interrumpió Andrew riendo.

- Sí, es cierto – Respondió Darien - ¿Y cómo está? ¿Cómo están todas? – Preguntó intentando disimular su particular interés por ella.

Andrew le habló de todas: Ami era obstetra y pediatra, casada con un colega ginecólogo, Richard. Ambos trabajaban e investigaban sobre fertilización asistida en su propio centro privado, con ellos Haruka y Michiru iban a intentar tener su bebé. Rei estaba casada con Nicholas y hacía 2 años habían perdido su primer hijo recién nacido. A Darien le había llegado la noticia y en su momento se comunicó con la pareja para transmitirles su pesar. Poco tiempo después el abuelo de Rei también había fallecido, pero ellos seguían viviendo en el templo y además tenían un espacio holístico donde Rei se hacía cargo de muchas actividades para mantenerse ocupada y poder sobrellevar la triste pérdida. Mina estudiaba profesorado en danza y daba clases en la academia de comedia musical de Yaten, su amor imposible.

- Sí, recuerdo a ese muchacho. Eran compañeros de escuela ¿Cierto? – Preguntó Darien – Él y sus dos hermanos ¿verdad? -

- Ajá – asintió Andrew e interrumpió la charla llamando a un mesero para pedirle otra ronda de bebidas.

- Bueno… - Retomó Darien tratando de tomar coraje – Y cuéntame también de Serena – Y bebió impaciente de su vaso.

Andrew se daba cuenta del insistente interés de su amigo por saber sobre ella pero decidió dejar de torturarlo y contarle algo sintéticamente – Bueno, Serena está muy bien, se graduó, tiene un buen trabajo, también un reciente emprendimiento de fotografía con su amiga Molly – Hizo una pausa. Pero se percató de que Darien seguía esperando que le contara más – Y la verdad es que últimamente me parece que está mejor que nunca. La noto más tranquila, más segura de sí misma, más madura… - Hizo otra pausa - Yo creo que le hizo bien separarse definitivamente de aquel chico, hace como un año que terminaron y no volvieron a verse. Eso espero… – Andrew se refería a Seiya, un chico de la escuela con quien Serena había tenido una eterna e inconclusa relación durante muchos años.

Darien se quedó pensativo luego de que su amigo lo ponía al tanto de la vida de Serena. Y tras una corta pausa bebió otro sorbo de cerveza y retomó la charla con una sonrisa – Bueno, creo que sería lindo reunirnos todos un día de estos, me daría tanto gusto volver a verlos – Los amigos volvieron a brindar y siguieron conversando y riendo, como en los viejos tiempos.


	3. Chapter 3

_Gente, adelanto un nuevo cap... Y repito de nuevo: Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a su autora, Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._

_Abrazos!_

* * *

En lo de Lita, un poco más tarde, la charla sobre los últimos chismes de la academia donde trabajaba Mina se puso un tanto aburrida para Serena, y salió al balcón a fumar. Al verla salir, Rei fue tras ella para acompañarla.

- Mina está obsesionada con ese chico – Comentó Rei refiriéndose a Yaten, el director de la academia, también ex compañero de la escuela – No puede dejar de hablar de él… Ojalá algún día se anime y se le declare finalmente ¿no crees? – Le preguntó riendo.

Serena estaba con la mirada perdida hacia la calle – Sí, ojalá… -

- ¿En qué piensas amiga? – Le preguntó Rei - No esperabas volver a verlo ¿verdad? – Agregó tras una pausa.

Serena demoraba en responder. Sabía que su íntima amiga la conocía tanto como para entender lo que le pasaba sin necesidad de contárselo. – Pues… Yo… - Bajó la mirada e hizo una nueva pausa – La verdad es que me alegró verlo – Y miró a su amiga intentando esbozar una sonrisa – Aunque no me lo esperaba… - Volvió a bajar la mirada para hacer una pitada a su cigarrillo.

Rei se apoyó en la baranda al lado de Serena y le hizo una seña para que le convidara de su cigarrillo. Hizo una pitada con los ojos cerrados para disfrutarla, hacía años que no fumaba, y se lo devolvió. – Lo sé amiga… – Agregó – Después de cómo terminaron las cosas cuando él se fue, entiendo que ahora te sientas rara al verlo de nuevo. Pero ya pasaron muchos años – Y la miró intentando transmitirle su apoyo – Quizás ésta sea una buena oportunidad para que vuelvan a ser amigos…

* * *

7 años atrás las chicas y sus amigos, entre ellos los hermanos Kou, habían terminado la secundaria. Estaban en su añorada fiesta de graduación, todos habían asistido para celebrar con ellos. Darien ya les había comunicado que se iba del país al otro día temprano. Si bien el ambiente era de fiesta, se podía sentir la tensión entre él y Serena.

Ella se encontraba muy confundida. La inesperada noticia del viaje de Darien le había impactado de una manera poco feliz. Lo quería muchísimo, era uno de sus mejores amigos y se había dado cuenta de lo indispensable que él era en su vida al saber que lo perdería.

En un momento de la noche Seiya sube al escenario con una guitarra para dedicarle una canción a su adorado bombón. Mientras la música sonaba y Seiya cantaba sin dejar de mirarla y sonreír, Serena no aguantó más la presión y salió aturdida a la terraza del lugar. Darien al verla salir la siguió, quería despedirse de ella a solas.

Ella estaba apoyada en la baranda de la terraza, se sentía un poco mareada por el champagne que había tomado y necesitaba tomar un poco de aire fresco. Al notar que Darien se acercaba y se paraba a su lado apoyándose de espaldas a la baranda, sintió latir su corazón con tanta fuerza que temía que se le saliera del cuerpo.

- Serena… - él la llamó suavemente para atraer su atención – Serena por favor… - Su voz denotaba preocupación – No has hecho más que evitarme toda la noche… No quiero irme así, quiero despedirme de ti… - Notó las primeras lágrimas que se deslizaban por el rostro de ella – Por favor Serena… - Suspiró apenado – No me lo hagas más difícil… Sabes lo importante que es este viaje para mí… Y lo duro que fue tomar esta decisión… Me duele tanto tener que separarme de ti… - Ella le clavó la mirada – De todos… - Él continuó y bajó la mirada – Ustedes son como mi familia… - Hizo una pausa. No resistía verla llorar, pero tomó coraje para volver a mirarla – Necesito que me apoyes en esto… Por favor… -

Serena no pudo aguantar más y lo abrazó impulsivamente para llorar con desconsuelo entre sus brazos – Perdóname… - Dijo entre sollozos – Perdóname Darien… No puedo evitar sentirme así… Yo quería despedirte con una gran sonrisa… Pero… No puedo… - Lo abrazó con más fuerza – Te necesito tanto Darien… No quiero que te vayas… No me dejes… - Y negaba con la cabeza sin despegarse de su pecho.

Darien intentaba contener sus propias lágrimas y no dejaba de abrazarla. Al sentir que el llanto de ella iba pasando y su respiración no era tan cortada, la separó de su pecho sin soltar el abrazo y acarició sus mejillas para secar las lágrimas. – Creí que lo entenderías, que ibas a estar feliz por mí, porque voy a poder cumplir mi sueño… - buscó sus ojos pero ella esquivaba la mirada - ¿Por qué me lo estás haciendo tan difícil? -

Serena lo soltó y se alejó unos pasos. Sin poderlo mirar a la cara intentó explicarle – Es que no es eso… - Dijo en voz muy baja – Yo estoy feliz por ti, por tu sueño… Pero es que… Yo… - Cada vez su voz era más baja.

Darien se acercó para escucharla mejor y volvió a tomar su rostro para mirarla a los ojos – Dime Serena ¿por qué estás así? ¿Qué te sucede? – le preguntó dulcemente.

Serena al encontrarse con los ojos de él se dio cuenta de que ya no podía luchar más contra sus sentimientos y tomando aire y coraje decidió sincerarse – Yo… te amo… - Y comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

Darien se quedó helado al oír sus palabras. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿O estaba alucinando? Su mejor amiga, su pequeña con cabeza de chorlito, la chica más dulce y hermosa que había conocido estaba frente a él un día antes de hacer el paso más importante de su vida diciéndole que lo amaba. No podía creerlo, tenía que ser un error, ella debía estar confundida, mareada por el alcohol y las emociones de la fiesta, no podía ser

- No, Serena, no… - Se separó de ella y empezó a negar con la cabeza – No puedes decirme esto, no en este momento – Ahora el aturdido era él. Su cabeza le daba vueltas a mil por segundo. Como en un video clip se le imponían los recuerdos de los últimos 3 años junto a ella, su amiga incondicional. La quería como a nadie, pero era su amiga. Esto no podía estar pasando, no así, no a horas de separarse de ella. – No, no puede ser, esto no puede estar pasando, no ahora Serena ¡no! – Y se alejó dándole la espalda y apretó con furia la baranda del balcón.

A Serena ya no le importaba que todo se arruinara, que su amistad se acabara, ya no podía negarse ni a ella misma ni a él lo que le pasaba. Esta era la última oportunidad que tenía para por fin animarse a ser sincera, con los dos.

Se acercó a él e intentó tomarlo de la mano para que se diera vuelta y la mirara de frente – Darien, sé que no es momento ni lugar, pero ya no puedo negarlo más, entiéndeme… - Su voz era más firme, ya no lloraba, ahora estaba segura de lo que hacía y decía y no titubeaba más – Yo te amo, Darien… Es la verdad… Y no quiero separarme de ti, no cuando al fin me doy cuenta de lo que siento, de lo que siempre sentí… Quiero estar contigo… - Y acarició el rostro de él con dulzura, tratando de transmitirle su seguridad – Te amo… -

Darien al verla a los ojos y escuchar sus palabras sintió que todo su mundo se desmoronaba, que las defensas que con tanto empeño y dolor había creado durante su solitaria vida ante el simple sonido de la voz de Serena se caían a pedazos. Pero no podía admitirlo, no era lo que correspondía, él tenía obligaciones más importantes que cumplir. Esto no era más que una confusión de una adolescente impulsiva.

Soltó brusco la mano de ella – No Serena – Dijo enojado y se alejó – Estás totalmente equivocada si piensas que lo que me estás diciendo es algo real. Eres una niña, no tienes idea de lo que es amar a alguien, es sólo una ilusión tuya – Empezó a caminar de un lado a otro evitando mirarla y queriendo encontrar una explicación lógica a la situación – Tú eres muy chica, y yo soy un adulto, tenemos por delante vidas muy diferentes, tú recién terminas la escuela, y yo estoy por convertirme en un profesional, estamos en momentos muy diferentes y tú estás confundida, me habrás idealizado o no sé qué se te cruzó por la cabeza, pero esto es inadmisible – Repetía sus explicaciones sin dejar de caminar.

Serena al escuchar las ridículas teorías de Darien comenzó a enojarse - ¿Te das cuenta de los disparates que estás diciendo? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel? ¿Tan frío? – Se acercó nuevamente a él y trató de buscar enfrentarlo con la mirada, pero él la evitaba – Mírame Darien – él dejó de caminar – Mírame a los ojos y escúchame – Le ordenó y él obedeció.

Serena suavizó el tono de su voz – Yo ya no soy una niña… Y ya no siento por ti lo que sentía cuando niña… - Esbozó una leve sonrisa y sus ojos volvieron a humedecerse – Me enamoré de ti, Darien… - Y apretó su puño contra el pecho para intentar contener su emoción. Se hizo un silencio muy tenso entre ellos. Dentro del salón se escuchaba cómo los músicos seguían tocando y la gente festejando. No dejaban de mirarse profundamente a los ojos.

Darien sintió su corazón acelerarse cada vez más al verla llorar y escuchar sus palabras de amor tan sinceras y puras. Esa pausa comenzaba a sentirla eterna y pesada. Entonces reaccionó como si ya nada alrededor de ellos existiera, ni la fiesta, ni el viaje, ni el tiempo que iban a estar separados a partir de mañana. Y sin poder recurrir más a su ya perdido autocontrol se acercó a ella casi corriendo y la besó en los labios estrechándola fuertemente entre sus brazos.

Serena ya no sintió más ni el suelo que pisaba. Todo su ser estaba totalmente desbordado por el amor que acaba de descubrir. El amor que sentía por el chico que envolvía su cintura entre sus brazos para besarla con tanta desesperación y al mismo tiempo con miedo. Ella rodeaba el cuello de Darien con sus brazos y le respondía los besos con igual desenfreno y sin poder dejar de llorar. Había logrado al fin reconocer lo que sentía por él y no iba a ocultarlo más. Lo besaba feliz, acariciando su cabello y su cuello, y él le correspondía con suaves caricias en su espalda. Ya no importaba más nada, estaban juntos al fin.

De repente Darien cortó los besos y se separó rápidamente de Serena, como dando un salto hacia atrás. Ella lo miró confundida - ¿Qué sucede? – Le preguntó con una dulce sonrisa e intentó acercarse de nuevo a él.

Darien recapacitó súbitamente y empezó a negar con la cabeza – No, Serena… - Comenzó a alejarse cada vez más sin dejar de mirarla y de negar con la cabeza – Perdóname por favor… - Ahora sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas – Esto no puede ser. – Y se fue del lugar sin darle a Serena tiempo de reaccionar.

Serena se quedó unos segundos anonadada por lo ocurrido. Y al darse cuenta de que él efectivamente la había dejado sola reaccionó y volvió corriendo al salón para buscarlo.

Adentro había mucha gente, bailando y gritando, los músicos ya habían terminado de tocar y el nivel de la fiesta era el más intenso. La música era tan fuerte y las luces tan intermitentes que no podía percatarse de dónde estaba parada y buscaba desesperadamente a Darien entre la multitud. Cuando finalmente ubicó la puerta principal emprendió camino hacia allá, pensando en buscarlo afuera. Pero alguien la tomó del brazo y la detuvo.

- ¡Oye Serena! – Era Rei - ¿Dónde estabas? – Le gritó enojada – ¡Seiya ha estado buscándote por todos lados! ¿Dónde te habías metido? -

Serena no escuchaba lo que le decía, sólo quería encontrar a Darien - ¿Lo viste a Darien? ¿Viste por dónde se fue? – Y miraba para todos lados tratando de encontrarlo.

Rei no comprendía nada y se enojó más - ¿Qué? ¿Darien? ¡No tengo idea dónde está! – Al ver a su amiga buscar desesperada por todas las direcciones con la mirada se empezó a preocupar - ¿Qué rayos te sucede? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? -

Serena la ignoró y volvió a emprender su camino hacia la entrada del salón. Estando cerca de la puerta volvieron a interrumpirle el paso. Ahora alguien la tomaba de la mano – Bombón, te estaba buscando – Era Seiya, se mostraba aliviado y contento de haberla encontrado. - ¿Te sientes bien bombón? – Al verla tan desesperada y con los ojos rojos como señal de haber estado llorando comenzó a asustarse - ¿Qué te pasa Serena? ¿Te pasó algo malo? ¡No me asustes por favor! – Le dijo preocupado.

- Lo siento Seiya… - Al darse cuenta de que ya no alcanzaría a Darien y que se sentía el ser más insignificante del mundo por haber sido rechazada de esa forma, volvió a llorar y le dio un rápido abrazo a su amigo – En verdad lo siento mucho Seiya… - Lo soltó para mirarlo y tratar de contener las lágrimas sin conseguirlo – Ya es muy tarde… Quiero irme a mi casa. Dile a los demás que no me sentía bien y que me tuve que ir. Adiós… - Dio media vuelta y al salir del lugar lo más rápido que pudo tomó uno de los taxis que esperaban pasajeros en el frente del edificio. Fue directo a su casa. Se encerró en su habitación y quiso dormir para no despertar jamás…

Al día siguiente se despertó sobresaltada y recordó todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. La fiesta. La canción de Seiya. Darien y ella en la terraza despidiéndose. Ella declarándole su amor. Los besos… Qué besos… Esos besos eran… ¡Eran recíprocos! ¡Sí, el la había besado! ¡Eso significaba que sentía lo mismo que ella! Miró la hora apurada y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo. Llamó al departamento de Darien pero la atendió el contestador automático. Tenía entonces que ir a buscarlo con urgencia, aclarar todo lo que les pasaba antes de que se fuera.

Salió corriendo de su casa para dirigirse al bar de Andrew, tenía que averiguar el horario del vuelo. Sus piernas se aceleraban tanto que no sentía que corría sino que volaba. Recordaba el momento en que se perdió en sus ojos, en sus besos, sus caricias… Recordaba cómo él salía despavorido del salón tan asustado como ella se había sentido días antes. Era difícil reconocer que siendo amigos se habían enamorado, pero eso era lo que les pasaba, no podían negarlo más. Estaba segura que si lo veía una vez más antes de partir todo se aclararía y podrían darse una oportunidad, aunque él tuviera que irse. Estaba convencida de todo, esto era amor y no cabía ni la menor duda.

Finalmente llegó a lo de Andrew, aún era temprano y todavía el lugar permanecía cerrado. Comenzó a tocar la puerta con desesperación, Andrew tenía que estar ahí para decirle que aún estaba a tiempo de llegar al aeropuerto. Golpeó insistentemente por unos minutos hasta que finalmente lo vio acercarse a la puerta. Suspiró aliviada, él le iba a dar la información que necesitaba.

- Hola Serena ¿qué haces aquí? Hoy no abro el bar, es domingo – Preguntó Andrew confundido mientras abría la puerta y encontraba a una Serena ansiosa que lo tomaba del cuello de la ropa y empezaba a zamarrearlo con fuerza.

- ¿Dónde está, Andrew? ¡Tienes que decirme dónde está Darien! ¿A qué hora es su vuelo? ¡Tengo que verlo, tengo que despedirme de él como debe ser, es importante! – Le gritó impaciente viendo que el chico no reaccionaba y la miraba asustado.

- ¡Cálmate Serena! ¡Me vas a romper la ropa! – E intentó soltarse de ella.

Serena lo soltó y con las manos intentó suavizar las arrugas que había dejado en la ropa de su amigo – Lo siento ¡pero es urgente! ¡Por favor, dime a qué hora se va, dime que todavía estoy a tiempo de llegar! ¡Tengo que verlo! – Aunque ya no lo zamarreaba de la ropa seguía gritándole desesperada.

Andrew, sabiendo muy bien lo que estaba sucediendo, ya que su amigo le había contado una síntesis de lo acontecido la noche anterior, se dio cuenta de que no tenía la respuesta que Serena esperaba. Bajó la mirada – Lo siento Serena… -

Ella no quería creer lo que él no se animaba a decirle – No… - Su voz empezó a temblar y sus ojos a llenarse de lágrimas – No, Andrew… No… - y negaba con la cabeza.

- Lo siento, Serena… - Repitió Andrew volviendo a mirarla a la cara con pena – Ya se fue… Su avión despegó hace 3 horas… - Casi escuchaba el corazón de la chica rompiéndose en mil pedazos mientras le daba la noticia.

Serena casi sin expresión no pudo contener más el mar de lágrimas que brotaba de sus ojos. Bajó la mirada y comenzó a caminar hacia la calle para irse no sabía adónde – Gracias, Andrew… Adiós… -

Andrew no quiso decir más, no pudo, y la vio alejarse en dirección a ningún lado. Le dolía mucho enterarse de cómo sus dos queridos amigos se habían lastimado tanto en cuestión de horas por una 'confusión'. Igualmente él sabía que en realidad la confusión la habían tenido durante 3 años y que se había disuelto esa noche. Pero no intervendría, no ahora que no había nada que hacer. Darien ya se había ido. Y Serena estaba sola.

En una plaza a pocas calles del bar, Serena llegó y se sentó en una banca. Lloraba incesantemente sin mover un sólo músculo de su rostro, simplemente dejando que las lágrimas salgan. No tuvo noción de cuánto tiempo permaneció en el mismo estado. El dolor era tan grande que no podía sentir nada más, sólo la tibieza de sus lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando de repente fue conciente de que había alguien sentado a su lado diciendo su nombre suavemente.

- Serena… Serena mírame… - Ella empezó a pestañear, señal de que lo estaba escuchando al fin – Mírame Bombón… Soy yo… Estoy aquí… Contigo… - Repitió Seiya en tono dulce. Y comenzó a limpiar las lágrimas de su amiga con sus manos.

Serena finalmente regresó de su limbo y al girar hacia la voz que la llamaba se encontró con la mirada preocupada de Seiya que empezaba a acariciar su rostro – Seiya… - Él le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. – Seiya… - Repitió su nombre. Su voz comenzó a quebrarse – Se fue… - Dijo en un susurro casi imperceptible – Se fue… - Su llanto ya era insostenible y lo abrazó para sollozar ahogadamente en el cuello de su amigo. - ¡Se fue, Seiya, se fue! – Siguió murmurando con la voz llena de angustia.

Seiya intentó consolarla con su abrazo. Le dolía profundamente lo mal que lo estaba pasando su dulce bombón, como él la llamaba.

Ellos eran muy buenos amigos, pero él siempre había sido sincero con ella demostrándole en infinitas ocasiones que estaba perdidamente enamorado. Y si bien siempre supo que tenía que competir con otro por su atención, nunca se rendía. E intentaba ganarse su amor a como diera lugar. No desperdiciaba ninguna ocasión para demostrarle lo que sentía y suplicarle que le diera una oportunidad. La amaba demasiado… Y ahora se le presentaba una nueva posibilidad de intentar conquistarla, aún sabiendo que ella no le correspondía, no por ahora. Sabía que tarde o temprano conquistaría su amor y se había propuesto conseguirlo aunque ella amara a alguien más.

Cuando el llanto de Serena comenzó a disminuir y pudo volver a respirar con algo de calma, Seiya la tomó de los hombros para alejarla de su cuello y poder mirarla a la cara – Bombón… - La miró serio y volvió a acariciar sus mejillas – Ya te he dicho muchas veces esto que voy a decirte ahora… Pero no me cansaré de repetirlo hasta que me digas que sí… - Su voz era firme, su mirada determinante. Serena seguía desbordada por sus emociones y no podía emitir sonido. Sólo lo miraba fijo esperando que volviera a hablar – Bombón, déjame reemplazarlo… -


	4. Chapter 4

_Y otro más... Cortito, pero el próximo no tanto..._

_Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a su autora, Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._

* * *

De vuelta en el balcón de Lita…

- Tienes razón Rei… - Dijo Serena aún con la mirada baja – Pasaron muchos años, en ese entonces yo era sólo una niña soñadora y cursi – Volvió a mirar hacia la calle y le dio otra pitada a su cigarrillo – En cambio ahora soy una mujer fuerte y autosuficiente – Dijo en tono sarcástico y dirigiéndole una sonrisa pícara a su amiga.

- Ay amiga… – Respondió Rei mientras la abrazaba – Al fin y al cabo no has cambiado tanto ¡sigues siendo fastidiosamente adorable! – Ambas rieron relajadas.

- ¿Sabes? – Continuó Serena después de una pausa en silencio - Cuando me siento así de movilizada me dan ganas de volver con Seiya… -

- No lo digas ni en broma mujer, a ese pobre chico no has hecho más que hacerlo sufrir… - sentenció Rei un tanto en serio y otro tanto siguiéndole la broma a su amiga. Ambas volvieron a reír y se dispusieron a entrar nuevamente al departamento para retomar la reunión con sus amigas.

* * *

Pasaron los días y una nueva semana comenzaba. Era lunes. Darien se había puesto en contacto con Nicholas luego de que Andrew le contara que podría recomendarle un corredor inmobiliario. Necesitaba encontrar un lugar para vivir y dejar el hotel. Nicholas lo acompañó junto con su administrador de confianza a recorrer departamentos. Luego de ver varios lugares, finalmente encontró lo que buscaba. Un sencillo pero funcional departamento totalmente amueblado y muy bien ubicado. Hasta tenía opción a compra. Sin meditarlo mucho, cosa poco frecuente en él, decidió dejar de buscar y disponerse a reunir todos los requisitos necesarios para concretar el contrato de renta lo antes posible. Como hacía poco que llegaba al país todavía tenía que actualizar muchos documentos, pero Nicholas arregló todo con su administrador para que lo autorizara a mudarse cuando él quisiera. Y terminar luego con el papeleo cuando tuviera todo listo. Esa misma tarde ya estaba instalado en su nuevo hogar. Sólo tuvo que mudar un par de maletas con su ropa y algunos papeles importantes. El resto de sus cosas llegarían desde . al nuevo domicilio en pocos días.

Por su lado Serena había tenido una jornada relativamente tranquila en el trabajo, aún siendo lunes. Y el fin de semana había podido descansar más que lo suficiente. Pasó el domingo con sus padres, le daba mucho gusto instalarse un día entero en su antigua casa y dejarse mimar por su mamá como cuando era chica.

Ya entrada la tarde estaba en la oficina tomando un té y editando unas cosas en su pc. Molly se había ido temprano. Se levantó a buscar un cigarrillo. Cuando estaba sola en SU oficina nadie podía prohibirle dar rienda suelta a su vicio. Se volvió a acomodar en el sillón para evaluar desde un poco más de distancia el flyer que estaba re-diseñando para su muestra. Tenía que volver a difundir el evento y le pareció buena idea hacer algunos pequeños cambios en la publicidad. En eso comenzó a sonar su teléfono, desconcentrándola de su tarea. Buscó el aparato que estaba sobre el escritorio y atendió sin fijarse quién llamaba.

- ¿Hola? – Atendió mientras seguía tarareando la canción que sonaba en la radio que estaba encendida.

- Hola… ¿Serena? – Preguntó una voz masculina del otro lado de la línea.

- Sí, la misma… ¿Con quién tengo el gusto? – Preguntó coqueta creyendo adivinar quién la había llamado.

- Disculpe que la importune Srta. Tsukino – Respondió también en tono coqueto - ¿Se encuentra Ud. disponible? ¿Podría robarle unos minutos para platicar un momento? -

- Mmm... Depende – Ella siguió coqueteando - ¿Tiene Ud. algo interesante para decirme? -

- No lo sé, no conozco sus interese Srta. – Respondió intentando seguirle el juego.

- Pues me parece que algo Ud. debería recordar… - El tono pasó de coqueto a infantil.

- Ah… Tiene razón Srta. Ahora que hago un poco de memoria puedo recordar que Ud. es una gran admiradora de los helados de chocolate ¿estoy en lo cierto? – Se arriesgó a responder.

- ¿Así que lo primero que recuerdas de mí es mi debilidad por los dulces? – Ya soltando una carcajada.

- ¡Hola cabeza de chorlito! – También riendo.

- Hola Darien ¿cómo estas? – Dijo ella contenta de darse cuenta de que se trataban con la misma soltura de siempre.

- Todo bien, princesa. ¿Cómo estás tú? Disculpa que no te haya llamado antes, es que estuve bastante ocupado estos días – Respondió Darien.

- Todo bien, imagino que te estarás acomodando. ¿Cómo va todo? – Continuó retocando la imagen en la pc.

- Muy bien ¡ya tengo casa! Todo fue mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba. Así que ya me estoy instalando. La decoración del departamento no es tan sobria como me hubiera gustado pero creo que me acostumbraré – Dijo mientras recorría con la mirada la sala donde se encontraba.

- Guau ¿ya encontraste departamento? Esto sí que es una novedad: Darien Chiba tomando decisiones con tanta prisa – Le respondió en tono burlón.

- Pues sí, el Darien Chiba que conocías ha aprendido a ser más espontáneo y menos analítico – Respondió riendo – Aunque sea para algunas cosas -

- Me parece todo un avance, te felicito – Dijo simpática.

- Muchas gracias… - Hizo una corta pausa para pasar a un tono un poco más serio – Y dime ¿cómo estás de tiempos esta semana? ¿Tendrás una tarde libre algún día de estos? Me gustaría que nos reunamos, para platicar y ponernos al corriente ¿qué dices? – Hasta él mismo se sorprendía de escucharse tan desenvuelto. Pero con Serena siempre había sido así, podía actuar tan relajado como no lo hacía con nadie. Ni siquiera con Andrew.

- A ver… Déjame revisar mi agenda… - Haciéndose la misteriosa – En realidad tengo la semana completa. Pero mañana en la noche hay un evento que hemos organizado con Molly. Es la vernissage de una exposición de fotografía ¿Te gustaría ir? -

- Ah… Suena interesante – Respondió él.

- Sí, es una muestra colectiva. Y después habrá una pequeña fiesta en la casa de uno de los autores. Eso no me lo pierdo, ya pedí permiso para faltar en el trabajo al otro día – Y soltó una risita pícara.

- Pues entonces yo tampoco me lo pierdo – Agregó riendo.

Y la plática continuó por un rato más entre bromas y risas. Él le pasó sus nuevos números de teléfono, el del departamento y el celular. Y ella le dio la dirección de la sala donde se encontrarían al otro día.

Todo se daba tan natural y cómodo como siempre, ambos realmente se sentían contentos después de haberse reencontrado en tan buenos términos tras tan largo tiempo de ausencia y de no haberse despedido de la mejor manera la última vez que se vieron. Tenían la impresión de que las cosas iban a andar bien, que podían recuperar su amistad y que no había quedado resentimiento entre ellos. Lo intentarían. Así lo deseaban…

* * *

Al día siguiente, cada uno siguió ocupándose de sus respectivas obligaciones. Ella con su trabajo y él reacomodando sus cosas para emprender una nueva vida, una que había dejado de lado por haberse exigido sostener otra que sólo lo había dejado lleno de frustración y apatía. Quería cambiar, quería redescubrir al Darien que alguna vez había sido. Trabajar menos y tener más tiempo libre para hacer cosas que realmente le gustaran. Ir más seguido al cine, escuchar más música, volver a tocar el piano, tener tiempo para sus amigos.

En síntesis, volver a sentirse vivo. Y cuando pensaba en ella sentía tanta admiración: había seguido sus sueños, sus aspiraciones. Le resultaba tan interesante conocer su mundo, compartir con ella las cosas que hacía. Estaba tan entusiasmado por ir a esa muestra y poder verla desenvolviéndose en su ambiente, en su salsa. Y estar ahí para demostrarle que había regresado, que quería recuperar el tiempo perdido y pasar muchos buenos momentos juntos. Como antes…


	5. Chapter 5

_Aquí les dejo un nuevo cap. Es uno de mis preferidos.. Al menos a esta altura de la historia. Espero que les guste!_

_Agradezco a quienes vienen siguiendo mis publicaciones y dejando sus reviews. Y les confieso que si bien soy nueva en esto, disfruto mucho de publicar y recibir sus comentarios, todos son bienvenidos!_

_Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a su autora, Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._

_Abrazooo.-_

* * *

En la sala de exposición, Serena recorría el lugar con su cámara a cuestas para registrar todo lo que pasaba. Tenía que captar todo lo que acontecía para después realizar una crónica del evento en su revista digital. Se sentía plena haciendo lo que más le gustaba: tomar fotos. Ya no había tanta gente en el lugar, porque la muestra se había inaugurado hacía unas horas. Pero ella seguía recorriendo todos los espacios tomándoles fotos a los asistentes mientras Molly conversaba con ellos para contarles sobre su proyecto e intercambiar datos para futuros contactos.

A lo lejos distinguió a un hombre un tanto sobrio que estaba observando detenidamente una fotografía en blanco y negro. No había nadie más en ese sector de la sala. Se acercó sigilosamente y comenzó a sacarle fotos al espectador sin que él se diera cuenta. Él ni se percataba de que había resultado ser presa de la cámara. Estaba muy concentrado observando la imagen que colgaba de la pared. Ella cada vez se acercaba más y pudo darse cuenta de que estaba frente a un ejemplar bastante guapo. Lo miraba de arriba abajo para grabárselo en la retina. Vestía un pantalón negro y un pulóver de hilo azul oscuro con cuello v. Sencillamente irresistible…

En eso una mesera se acercó al hombre para ofrecerle una copa de vino. Éste, que la recibía muy caballerosamente, se giró de tal forma que Serena pudo ver de quién se trataba. Al reconocerlo un suave rubor se le subió al rostro. Era Darien, y lo veía francamente atractivo… "Ese vino tenía algo raro" se dijo a sí misma mientras sacudía la cabeza para soltarse de la inquietante sensación que tuvo al verlo. Y él la reconoció semi escondida tras una columna con la cámara en sus manos.

- ¡Hola! – Le dijo Darien con una alegre sonrisa.

- ¡Hola Darien! – Intentó disimular su rubor y lo saludó con la mano mientras se acercaba a él con timidez.

La observó caminando hacia él sin mirarlo, revisando la cámara y tocando la pantalla. La encontraba sencillamente hermosa. Con una solera violeta hasta las rodillas, calzas negras, sandalias bajas rojas y el cabello desordenado sobre sus hombros. Conservaba la misma frescura que él recordaba, su rostro era tan claro y dulce como siempre.

Una vez que se acercó a él lo saludó con un tímido beso en la mejilla – Llegaste tarde… - Lo sentenció con una mirada pícara.

- Lo siento – Él se disculpó – Me retrasé un poco – Llamó a la mesera para pedirle otra copa – Pero aquí estoy – Y le ofreció la copa a Serena sonriendo.

Comenzaron a platicar relajadamente. Ella le contaba sobre la muestra, cómo convocaron a los autores y organizaron la distribución de los paneles en función de los distintos temas. Se notaba su pasión al describir todo el trabajo que le había tomado llevar a cabo ese proyecto. Él escuchaba interesado y le hacía algunas preguntas. Ella le mostraba las fotos que había tomado con su cámara y le explicaba en qué consistía el emprendimiento que tenía con su amiga.

Estaban tan compenetrados en la charla que no se dieron cuenta de que las luces empezaban a hacerse más tenues. Señal de que el lugar pronto sería cerrado y había que retirarse. En eso se acercó Molly para avisarle a Serena que todos estaban por irse a la fiesta que daría uno de los expositores. Serena le presentó a Darien como su amigo. Estos se saludaron y Molly volvió a insistir en que tenían que irse de ahí.

* * *

Más tarde, en la casa del fotógrafo, se había armado un ambiente relajado, con buena música y los tragos empezaban a circular. No había mucha gente, quizás porque era bastante tarde y era martes. Darien y Serena se habían sentado en una hamaca de madera en el patio de la casa. Conversaban de todo, tenían tanto que contarse que no desperdiciaban ni un instante en lo que se había convertido en una larga y fluida charla.

Él le hizo una breve reseña de su vida desde su partida sin ahondar en muchos detalles. Había estudiado 2 años en Cambridge, Massachusetts y al graduarse de médico se trasladó a Nueva York para realizar una residencia en cardiología con una nueva beca. Y allí vivió los siguientes 5 años, trabajando en un importante hospital estatal y en la universidad formando parte de un equipo de investigación. Ella por su parte le contó cómo eligió estudiar comunicación social, inspirándose en el trabajo de su padre como reportero gráfico a quien admiraba profundamente. Cómo consiguió entrar en la editorial, el trabajo que siempre había soñado tener. Cómo decidió emprender el proyecto con Molly y cuánto le apasionaba la fotografía desde que tenía memoria.

- ¿Te acuerdas cuando te compraste tu primera cámara? – Recordó Darien –

- Sí… - Tratando de hacer memoria – Me acuerdo, era una Minolta viejísima, pero sacaba unas fotos increíbles – Y sonrió nostálgica.

- Recuerdo que la llevabas a todos lados – Agregó Darien riendo – Le sacabas fotos a todo y atosigabas a todo el mundo para hacer retratos y experimentar tomas raras -

- Sí – Continuó ella también riendo – ¡Me acuerdo que estaba obsesionada con tomar fotos de pies!

- ¡Cierto! – Recordó él – Le sacabas fotos a tus pies mientras caminabas. Y un día chocaste conmigo, para variar, y se te cayó la cámara al suelo. ¡Casi me matas! -

- ¡Sí, lo recuerdo! – Continuó ella riendo más – La cámara se abrió con el golpe y la película se veló ¡me sentía terrible! Había perdido un montón de fotografías y lloraba desconsolada -

- Yo no sabía cómo calmarte – Dijo él – La cámara no se había roto, pero tus fotos estaban arruinadas y estabas desesperada.

- Sí, yo siempre tan tranquila… – Dijo en tono irónico – Fuimos a una tienda y me compraste películas nuevas ¿te acuerdas? Y después fuimos al parque a tomar más fotos, yo recuperaba mi felicidad – Reía.

- Claro – Él siguió recordando – Compramos película blanco y negro y en el parque tomaste no sé cuántas fotos de nuestros pies. En el césped, en el lago, con zapatos, descalzos, infinidad de fotos –

- Sí, me encantaba fotografiar pies, típico de adolescente… – Hizo una breve pausa – Creo que debo tener esas fotos guardadas en casa de mis padres, no las debo haber votado, las voy a buscar. – Y continuó sonriente – Me acuerdo que conseguí que me presten una ampliadora y me armaba el laboratorio en el baño. Revelaba de noche, me pasaba horas, hasta a veces seguía de largo hasta el otro día -

- Hace unos años con una amiga decidimos incursionar en la fotografía analógica – Relató Darien – Y también montamos un improvisado laboratorio en su casa. Era muy divertido quedarnos noches enteras en el cuarto oscuro, hasta las lamparitas rojas nos habíamos comprado – Comentó divertido.

- ¿Una amiga…? – Serena preguntó sin poder aguantarse la curiosidad.

- Bueno… En realidad… - Respondió él un poco sonrojado – No éramos amigos, sino "novios" – E hizo el gesto de las comillas con los dedos. – Pero por poco tiempo – Hizo una pausa, siempre le resultaba un tanto incómodo hablar de su vida amorosa. Pero ahora estaba menos tenso que en otras ocasiones al conversar sobre sus 'amores', igualmente no ahondaría en detalles.

- Ah… - Serena esperaba a que él le siguiera contando, pero al darse cuenta de que seguía siendo el mismo chico reservado que conocía no titubeó y se atrevió a preguntar sin muchos rodeos. - ¿Y ahora tienes "novia"? – Y repitió el gesto con los dedos como burlándose.

- No – Respondió él en tono cortante – Estoy solo – Y tras una breve pausa la miró a la cara - ¿Y tú? -

Ella se sorprendió por la forma tan directa en que él le preguntaba y le esquivó la mirada – Estoy sola – Respondió un poco nerviosa. También se sentía incómoda al hablar de esto con él, pero ella había llevado la conversación por este curso y debía seguir – Hace más o menos un año terminé con una larga relación – Le costaba seguir hablando.

- ¿Con Seiya? – Preguntó él ya sin mirarla.

- Sí – Respondió con un suspiro – Empezamos a salir poco después de terminar la secundaria. Durante mucho tiempo estuvimos bien, teníamos tanto en común, hacíamos tantas cosas juntos, nos divertíamos mucho. Hasta hicimos un viaje de 4 meses por Latinoamérica- Hablar de estas cosas con él la ponía cada vez más incómoda. Y encendió un cigarrillo mientras hacía una pausa – Creo que eso fue lo que complicó las cosas. Éramos demasiado parecidos… - Ella sabía que ese no era el verdadero motivo, al contrario, eso era lo que más la acercaba a Seiya. – Y peleábamos mucho. Fuimos y volvimos tantas veces que perdí la cuenta – Sonrió de lado – Y hace un año decidimos terminar definitivamente. Ya la relación estaba muy desgastada y sólo nos lastimábamos más si seguíamos juntos. – Hizo otra pausa para fumar – Él se fue a Méjico a probar suerte con la música, y después no supe más nada.-

Tras una larga y tensa pausa, Darien carraspeó para romper el silencio – Lo siento… - Dijo en voz muy baja volteando para mirarla. Y ella le regaló una dulce sonrisa.

Permanecieron así por un momento, mirándose fijo como perdonándose mutuamente por el silencio de tantos años. Estaban comunicándose nuevamente, poniendo palabras y miradas donde por tanto tiempo sólo hubo vacío y distancia. Y podían sentir que se volvían a encontrar genuinamente. Eso los aliviaba tanto y podían decírselo con los ojos.

Unos gritos desde dentro de la casa los volvieron a la realidad. Comenzaron a reír al no entender qué pasaba y Serena lo tomó de la mano para ir juntos hasta el tumulto y curiosear. El pequeño grupo de gente, que serían 10 personas máximo, hacía tal alboroto que parecían cientos. El anfitrión había armado un improvisado escenario para disponerse a cantar: era la hora del karaoke. Todos reían y cantaban a coro, y algunos se ponían accesorios para adornarse e imitar a los cantantes. Serena estaba fascinada, la fiesta se estaba poniendo buena. Darien buscó unos tragos y brindó con ella. También se sentía encantado con la situación, hacía mucho que no se divertía tanto. Y sobretodo porque estaba con ella. La examinaba con la mirada sin que ella lo notara. La veía tan radiante y contenta como siempre, disfrutaba mucho de su contagiosa alegría.

Ella se le acercó al oído - ¿Viste la película "Lost in translation"? – Le preguntó.

- Sí, la vi – Le respondió él sonriente. Y creía adivinar a qué venía la pregunta…

Serena le robó a Molly la peluca rosa que llevaba puesta, la acomodó desprolija en su cabeza y se subió al escenario para disponerse a cantar, sin soltar el vaso que llevaba en la mano. Le habló al oído a su amigo para pedirle una canción y éste antes de darle al play se dirigió al público – Señoras y señores tengo el agrado de presentarles a la estrella de esta noche… Con uds… ¡la señorita Serena Tsukino! – Y la música comenzó a sonar dándole lugar a Serena para cantar acompañada de los coros de los asistentes.

Darien disfrutaba la escena embelezado, no le cabía la sonrisa en el rostro y reía feliz cada vez que ella le dedicaba algunas frases de la canción. Ella cantaba y bailaba divertida y animaba al público para que cantaran con ella. Se sentía completamente plena y satisfecha por cómo había salido todo ese día y ameritaba celebrar. Sumado a eso también se sentía profundamente agradecida por la oportunidad que le presentaba la vida de reencontrarse con alguien que le había hecho falta por tanto tiempo. Tener a Darien a su lado otra vez la hacía feliz…

* * *

Entrada la madrugada ya quedaban muy pocas personas en el lugar y la música era más tranquila, señal de que la fiesta ya estaba terminando. Darien y Serena se dispusieron a despedirse del dueño de casa y algunas personas más y emprendieron camino hacia el departamento de Serena. Darien, en su eterna actitud de cordial caballero, se ofreció para acompañarla, ya que el edificio quedaba a pocas calles de allí y no le parecía seguro que caminara sola a esas horas de la noche. Durante el trayecto que caminaron juntos no paraban de intercambiar bromas y risas y platicaban sobre algunos momentos graciosos de esa noche que los hacía recordar anécdotas similares de otras épocas. Lo habían pasado tan bien y se habían divertido tanto que no podían dejar de demostrarlo. Al llegar a la entrada del edificio las risas cesaron y se quedaron un instante en silencio. Les costaba mucho encontrar la manera de despedirse…

- Lo pasé muy bien hoy, Serena – Dijo Darien rompiendo el silencio que comenzaba a hacerse incómodo – Gracias por invitarme – Y le regaló una dulce sonrisa.

- Sí, nos divertimos mucho ¿verdad? – Agregó ella también sonriente. Se hizo una nueva pausa pero más distendida – Darien, quería decirte que… - Dijo tímidamente y un suave rubor se le subió a las mejillas – Bueno… - No encontraba las palabras adecuadas – Me alegra mucho que hayas regresado… - Y sonrió.

- A mí también me da gusto estar de vuelta – Y la abrazó – Fue la mejor decisión que tomé en mucho tiempo… - Y tras un profundo suspiro comenzó a mecerla en sus brazos – Te extrañé mucho cabeza de chorlito… - Y permanecieron abrazados por un momento.

Era un abrazo tierno, sincero, realmente sentían y se demostraban lo mucho que se habían extrañado y necesitado en los años que estuvieron separados. Ella apretaba los ojos para contener la emoción. Él acariciaba su cabello con suavidad. Las heridas del pasado estaban cicatrizadas. O al menos en las últimas horas habían podido sentir que el dolor parecía haber sanado al fin. Poco a poco fueron separándose y sin cortar el abrazo se miraron a los ojos por un instante. Se veían tranquilos, una sensación de alivio y gratitud los invadía, ambos lo sabían, reencontrarse había sido algo bueno.

Darien se acercó lentamente al rostro de Serena y le dio un tierno beso en la frente. – Buenas noches princesa… - Susurró. Y ella se alejó de él para entrar al edificio y desde la puerta despedirlo con una gran sonrisa…


	6. Chapter 6

_Holaa! Acá va un nuevo cap, uno q también me gusta mucho.. Disfruten!_

_Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a su autora, Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._

_Abrazoo!_

* * *

La semana pasó. Ambos estuvieron tan ocupados que no notaron lo rápido que llegó el fin de semana. Aunque se mantuvieron comunicados durante esos días, aún no volvían a encontrarse. Darien tuvo que realizar muchos trámites y visitar algunos lugares para buscar trabajo. Si bien su curriculum era impecable y tenía todavía algunos contactos de cuando estudiaba en Tokio, necesitaría de mucha perseverancia y paciencia hasta que pudiera encontrar una oportunidad laboral que valiera la pena. Y eso le llevaría un tiempo considerable.

Serena por su parte se repartía entre la editorial y la oficina. Al haberse tomado completo el día después de la fiesta, mucho trabajo se le había acumulado. Sin embargo se hizo tiempo para organizar con sus amigos una cena para reunirlos a todos con Darien. Ese plan la entusiasmaba mucho, la idea de volverse a encontrar todos juntos como en los viejos tiempos era emocionante. Decidieron que sería en lo de Rei y Nicholas y harían una comida a la canasta. No era necesario ningún tipo de formalidad, sino estar juntos de nuevo.

* * *

El sábado en la noche estaban todos en el templo. Rei, Nicholas, Lita, Andrew, Ami, Richard, Mina, Darien y Serena. Habían tenido una cena relajada y disfrutaban del encuentro. No era frecuente poder coincidir todos en una misma ocasión, ésta era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que el grupo estaba completo, contando además con la presencia de Darien. Platicaron largo y tendido, poniéndose al tanto de todo lo acontecido en sus vidas, recordando tanto los buenos momentos como los no tan buenos. Cenaron, bebieron, brindaron y conversaron durante horas en lo que se había convertido en una velada agradable.

Después de una larga sobremesa las chicas fueron a la cocina a preparar té y café para todos. Y aprovecharon que se encontraban solas para cuchichear entre ellas sobre el invitado especial de la noche y bombardear con preguntas a Serena – Amigas por dios – Dijo Rei entusiasmada – ¡Este chico está guapísimo! Y es todo un caballero inglés: atractivo, cortés, profesional, responsable… ¿Cómo me pude haber dado el lujo de dejar pasar semejante partido? ¡Hoy sería la mujer más envidiada por todas!– Las chicas rieron ante el comentario.

- ¿Tú lo dejaste pasar? – Agregó Mina divertida – ¡Más bien él solito pasó de largo y ni te registró! -

- Además en ese entonces tenías otro pretendiente… - Recordó Lita. Se refería a Nicholas, que en aquella época había empezado a trabajar en el templo del abuelo de Rei y quedó flechado desde el primer momento que la vio. Ella se hizo la difícil durante un buen tiempo, hasta salió con Darien un par de veces para darle celos a quien luego se convertiría en su esposo – Y tú lo torturabas haciéndote la coqueta con Darien – Agregó riendo.

- Es verdad… – Recordó Rei nostálgica – Pobrecito mi peluchito, cuánto lo hice remar… Pero si quería el primer premio no iba a ser gratis – Sentenció con firmeza y todas rieron.

- ¿Y bien Serena? – Interrumpió Mina - ¿Vas a desembuchar o qué? – Preguntó ansiosa. Y las demás se acoplaron a ella para mirarla expectantes.

- ¿Qué les pasa? – Se defendió Serena - ¿qué están imaginando en esas cabecitas locas? – Intentó evadir la pregunta y siguió compenetrada ordenando las tazas en una bandeja.

- Vamos amiga, no te hagas la inocente – Dijo Lita – Sabemos que la otra noche fueron juntos a una fiesta y todavía no nos contaste nada -

- Es verdad – Agregó Mina – ¡Queremos detalles! – Dijo aún más ansiosa.

- No la molesten – Intervino Ami, siempre condescendiente – Sólo se reunieron como dos buenos amigos ¿o no es así Serena? –

- Claro – Dijo Serena levemente sonrojada – Sólo buenos amigos, como siempre – Y sonrió ampliamente.

- Vamos… - Dijo Rei – Durante toda la noche estuvieron cruzando risitas y miraditas que no son de "buenos amigos" – Enfatizó – Todos nos dimos cuenta de eso ¿o no chicas? -

- Rei tiene razón – Dijo Ami – Yo vi cómo en un par de ocasiones se te quedaba mirando con una singular expresión – Y todas asintieron volviendo a clavar la mirada impaciente sobre Serena.

- ¡Basta chicas! – Las cortó Serena frunciendo el ceño para parecer enojada – Dejen de imaginarse cosas. Somos muy buenos amigos y estamos contentos de encontrarnos de nuevo después de tanto tiempo. Eso es todo. – Y salió de la cocina para dirigirse al comedor con la bandeja. Las demás rieron y la siguieron llevando más cosas.

Serena sabía que lo que sus amigas decían era cierto, ella y Darien no dejaron de intercambiar miradas y sonrisas en toda la noche. Pero no estaba dispuesta a admitir que se trataba de algo más, sostenía que eran actitudes propias de dos amigos que se habían extrañado y al fin se reencontraban.

Por su parte Darien estaba tan pendiente de ella que por momentos no podía disimularlo. Miraba todo lo que hacía, escuchaba atento todo lo que decía. Era evidente que estaba más que interesado en ella, sólo que aún le costaba reconocerlo. Entretanto todos siguieron platicando y bebían el té y el café que las chicas habían preparado, él no pudo evitar quedarse como hipnotizado observando a Serena reír y agregar comentarios en la conversación mientras comía una porción de pastel de chocolate. Ella estaba sentada del otro lado de la mesa, y él acomodó su rostro en el brazo que apoyaba sobre la mesa y la observaba detenidamente. Luego de un rato Serena se dio cuenta de que la miraba fijo y comenzó a sonrojarse. Él sonrió enternecido por su rubor, a lo que ella respondió con otra sonrisa.

Serena no era conciente de que se sentía en las nubes. Las miradas y sonrisas que Darien le regalaba la hacían sentir que flotaba en el aire. Un golpe en el costado la despertó repentinamente. Era Rei, que estaba sentada a su lado y le había dado un codazo para hacerla regresar. – Deja de hacerte la tonta, Serena – le murmuró al oído. – Esas sonrisitas coquetas no son de amiguitos de primaria… - Agregó en tono sarcástico. Y Serena se sonrojó aún más.

* * *

Pasaron algunas semanas. Serena estaba ansiosa y entusiasmada con los últimos preparativos de su muestra fotográfica. La fecha se acercaba y todo marchaba sobre ruedas.

Por su parte Darien había aprovechado los contactos que hizo a través de Ami y Richard con profesionales influyentes que podían facilitarle acceder a un buen trabajo de su especialidad y tuvo algunos entrevistas con ellos. Además en esos días había recibido cartas de recomendación de quienes habían sido sus superiores en . que lo ayudarían para que la búsqueda sea más rápida.

Entretanto él y Serena trataban de aprovechar cada momento libre para pasarlo juntos. Iban al cine, al parque a tomar helado, al bar de Andrew a beber algo con los chicos, y a veces también él pasaba a visitarla a la oficina y la ayudaba en lo que podía, aunque sea preparando café. Pasar tiempo juntos llenaba sus días de alegría. Era tan fácil y simple estar juntos, se sentían tan bien con su compañía que parecía que el tiempo se hubiera detenido hacía más de 7 años y nada más hubiera pasado. Sólo que ahora ya eran adultos y habían descubierto que tenían muchas más cosas en común de lo que creían.

* * *

Finalmente el día de la inauguración de la exposición había llegado. Temprano durante la tarde Molly y Serena estuvieron en la sala donde se realizaría el evento ultimando detalles. Acomodaban las fotos, probaban las luces, repasaban el programa y la lista de invitados especiales confirmados. Todo tenía que salir perfecto. El lugar era una antigua casona que funcionaba como centro cultural. Tenía un salón principal bastante amplio donde ellas se encontraban y conectadas a éste había otras salas más pequeñas.

En eso llegó Darien, quien se había ofrecido para ayudarlas con los preparativos. Traía unas bebidas y una bandeja de muffins para compartir con las chicas. Pasaron un rato haciendo algunas cosas y ordenando mientras charlaban y bromeaban divertidos. Cuando terminaron la tarea Molly se fue y Darien y Serena se quedaron un rato más conversando y comiendo los últimos muffins sentados en el suelo.

Un momento después se quedaron callados observando satisfechos cómo había quedado todo armado. Y Darien descubrió que al fondo del salón había un viejo piano de cola tapado con terciopelos oscuros. Su rostro se iluminó y sin pensarlo más se levantó, tomó la mano de Serena y fueron hasta el instrumento. Corrió las telas que lo cubrían y se sentó en la banqueta de madera. Abrió la tapa para descubrir el teclado y miró a Serena con una enorme sonrisa. Era como si hubiera encontrado un tesoro. Ella, de pie a un lado del piano, no podía salir de su asombro, estaba a punto de presenciar algo que jamás había visto. Si bien sabía que Darien había estudiado música de niño, nunca lo había escuchado tocar. Estaba tan emocionada que no paraba de sonreír.

Darien examinaba el teclado con los ojos y de a poco acercó sus manos a las teclas para tocar las primeras notas. Hacía años que no tocaba, pero recordaba una canción que le encantaba interpretar y no dudó en hacerlo, aún si cometiera algunos errores. Comenzó a tocar con más seguridad, iba recordando la melodía a medida que tocaba y tarareaba suavemente. La canción era hermosa. Serena se complacía escuchando el delicado concierto que él le dedicaba sólo a ella. Fue un instante único. Solos los dos y el piano. Nada más importaba. Ambos disfrutaban de la intimidad del momento.

Darien tocó unos minutos más y cuando se detuvo suspiró profundo. Miró a Serena y se encontró con sus ojos que brillaban de entusiasmo – Gracias… - Dijo ella mientras sonreía. Se sentía verdaderamente emocionada por lo que acababa de presenciar. Darien acababa de regalarle la canción más hermosa que había escuchado en la vida entera, y era sólo para ella.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa – Gracias a ti princesa… - Le respondió complacido.

* * *

Llegó la noche y se hizo la hora de la tan esperada vernisagge. Momentos antes en su departamento Serena había tomado un largo baño y se recostó para poder relajarse un poco. Mientras abrazaba y acariciaba a Luna con ternura, recordaba la canción de Darien y no dejaba de sonreír y suspirar emocionada. Repasaba también todas las cosas que habían hecho juntos los últimos días. Sentía como si el aleteo de cientos de mariposas le hicieran cosquillas en la boca del estómago al pensar en él, en su sonrisa, sus ojos azules y profundos… Esos ojos tan hermosos que la hacían estremecer entera cada vez que la miraban… Se reía de sí misma y apretaba a Luna con fuerza contra su pecho. Se sentía como una adolescente enamorada… ¿Era eso? ¿Se estaba enamorando de nuevo de su mejor amigo? ¿O era que en realidad nunca había dejado de estarlo?

No quiso reflexionar más al respecto y saltó de la cama para sacudir la cabeza, soltar las ideas y disponerse a arreglarse. Eligió una pollera larga y suelta hecha con gajos de telas de distintos motivos y colores. Y un strapless de algodón negro. Se recogió el cabello, adornó su cuello con un sencillo collar de macramé y se maquilló natural. Una vez lista se despidió de Luna y salió.

* * *

Ya en la exposición, Serena estaba ansiosísima. Revoloteaba por el lugar para chequear que todo fuera marchando bien y saludar a los asistentes que iban llegando. Había muchas personas, sobretodo mucha gente querida. Sus padres, amigos, compañeros de trabajo. También asistieron Haruka y Michiru, no las veía hacía tiempo pero eran muy buenas amigas y las apreciaba mucho. Todo marchaba viento en popa, uno de sus sueños más deseados se estaba cumpliendo al fin. Tomaba fotos, brindaba con todos y disfrutaba feliz. Era un clima totalmente agradable. Y unos músicos, que tocaban guitarra y cajón, ambientaban el lugar. Todo era perfecto.

Darien recorría la muestra sala por sala, foto por foto. Se detenía en cada una para observarla con detenimiento. Estaba fascinado con el trabajo de Serena, eran unas imágenes tan bien logradas y con una creatividad tan fina que disfrutaba de contemplar cada obra. Cuando pasó a recorrer una de las salas más pequeñas se dio cuenta de que allí había colgada una foto que no recordaba haberla visto durante la tarde. Se acercó curioso para observarla mejor. Era una imagen en blanco y negro de dos pares de pies descalzos sobre un espeso césped. Tardó unos minutos en darse cuenta de que se trataba de los pies de él y de Serena. Era una de esas fotos de las que semanas antes se habían estado acordando. No podía creerlo, no habían vuelto a hablar de eso desde aquella vez y Serena no le había comentado nada. Eso quería decir que había planeado hasta último momento exponer esa foto para sorprenderlo. Estaba atónito pensando en todo eso mientras miraba la imagen que no notó que ella había llegado a su lado y observaba también la foto.

Él volteó para encontrarse con sus ojos. Se miraron fijamente por unos instantes. La expresión de sorpresa y alegría que él tenía la hizo reír - ¿Te sorprendí? – Le preguntó. Él sólo asintió con la cabeza, no podía emitir palabra. Ella giró para volver a ver la imagen tomándolo del brazo y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. – Te dije que las había guardado – Dijo sonriendo y bajó lentamente su mano para tomar la de él. Permanecieron así un largo rato. No necesitaban decir más nada. Él acariciaba suavemente la mano de Serena con sus dedos, con eso bastaba para decirle "gracias".

Molly, que recorría las salas tomando más fotos, llegó hasta donde ellos estaban y no quiso interrumpirlos. La imagen era perfecta. Estaban tomados de las manos, ella reposaba su mejilla sobre él y miraban la imagen de sus pies en la pared. Se los notaba con tanta paz, estaban como tenían que estar, como lo necesitaban. Molly no quiso desaprovechar la oportunidad y la perfección del cuadro que tenía enfrente y comenzó a tomarles fotos sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. Luego de unos cuantos disparos finalmente estuvo satisfecha con los resultados y se acercó a ellos. Lamentaba tener que interrumpirlos, pero tenía que hablar con Serena.

- Oigan tortolitos… - Dijo Molly con picardía. Y ellos voltearon sin soltarse. – No quiero importunarlos, pero necesito robártela por un momento – Se dirigió a Darien.

Ambos aterrizaron a la realidad y se sonrojaron. Serena se disculpó con él y se acercó a Molly acechándola con una mirada asesina por haberlos interrumpido y también por burlarse de ellos. – Eres una atrevida… - Le dijo enojada. Y Molly rió.

Salieron de la sala y Darien se quedó solo, nuevamente perdido en la fotografía y en sus pensamientos. Mientras repasaba todo lo vivido desde que regresó a su país, intentaba entender cómo era que en tan poco tiempo se había sentido de tantas formas y había hecho tantas cosas que no acostumbraba. Se convencía cada vez más de que su vida en . no era la vida que quería para él y que volver había sido la mejor decisión que podría haber tomado.

Pensaba en Serena, en aquel encuentro en la terraza la noche de su graduación, en todo lo que sintió al escuchar sus palabras, al besarla y abrazarla. En lo cobarde y miserable que se había sentido por haber salido corriendo del lugar y dejarla sola después de lo valiente que ella había sido al confesarle sus sentimientos. Y el dolor… El dolor que no lo abandonó por años… Y que seguro ella también lo habría sufrido… Recordó los mensajes que recibió de ella por correo electrónico al poco tiempo de instalarse en su nuevo hogar. Sólo fueron dos y muy acotados, pero denotaban tanta desesperación, tanta impotencia. Él nunca respondió. Había sido un tonto, un verdadero cobarde. Y se arrepentía profundamente.

Pero ahora todo era tan diferente… Las actitudes de Serena hacia él le mostraban que lo había perdonado, que lo seguía queriendo como antes y que le daba una oportunidad de arreglar las cosas entre ellos. Y él haría lo imposible por conseguirlo, por ser el hombre que nunca se había permitido ser, por compartir con ella todo lo que estuviera a su alcance y hacerla feliz, por recuperar el tiempo perdido… Suspiró profundo y volvió a sonreír ante la imagen que tenía enfrente. Se sentía pleno, lleno de vida, motivado, y todo gracias a ella…

* * *

_Ahhhh... adorables... ¿o no? Poco a poco las cosas entre estos dos se van poniendo interesantes... _

_Quería comentarles que con respecto a la canción que Darien toca al piano, si bien existen infinidad de opciones y todas válidas, yo pensé particularmente en una que a mi criterio encaja perfecto con la escena y con lo que pasa entre ellos dos en ese momento, sobre todo con lo que le pasa a Darien, tanto por la música como por la letra, aunque él no cante. Si tienen curiosidad me preguntan y yo les paso el nombre y autor del tema. Sino piensen en la canción que a uds más les gustaría elegir para esa escena._

_Ah! Otra aclaración: la foto de los pies sería parecida a la de la portada del fic, pero no igual. En realidad yo me imaginé una toma diferente y en blanco y negro, pero esa es la única que encontré.. Igual es sólo para ilustrar el argumento general de esta historia._

_Bueno gente, nos vemos la próxima!_

_Saludoss.-_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hola de nuevo! Acá estoy otra vez actualizando el fic con un nuevo cap. Éste vendría a ser un episodio de transición entre el nuevo acercamiento de Serena y Darien y lo que viene después, que no les voy a adelantar nada todavía... Lo dividí en dos cap, me pareció que quedaría más prolijo._

_Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a su autora, Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._

_Que lo disfruten!_

_Saluditos :)_

* * *

Serena y Molly estuvieron ocupadas el resto de la noche conversando con la gente sobre la muestra y su proyecto, era una oportunidad que no podían desperdiciar para hacerse conocer y difundir su trabajo. Darien estuvo con el resto de los chicos también conversando y degustando vinos. Entre todos decidieron que una vez terminado el evento la velada debía continuar en el bar de Andrew, ameritaba festejar con las chicas después de la exitosa noche que habían tenido y así lo harían.

Poco a poco el resto de los asistentes se fue retirando del lugar y sólo quedaron ellos. Los papás de Serena, Haruka y Michiru fueron los últimos en irse y se despidieron felicitándola por el proyecto concretado, estaban muy orgullosos de ella. Una vez que todo había terminado se dispusieron para ir al bar y continuar celebrando.

Ya estando allí el ambiente de fiesta empezó a sentirse. Andrew les invitó una ronda de cervezas para homenajear a Serena y Molly y todos brindaron efusivos. Y así pasaron las horas, brindando, bailoteando, tomando fotos y divirtiéndose hasta el cansancio.

Ya entrada la madrugada en el lugar sólo quedaban ellos, entonces Andrew cerró las puertas del bar para que la reunión continuara en privado.

De a poco los decibeles comenzaron a bajar y los chicos se encontraban distribuidos en pequeños grupos conversando más tranquilamente. Por un lado en una mesa estaba Serena platicando con Rei y Mina. Sus amigas hablaban de la muestra, de lo bien que había salido todo, de lo guapa que ella estaba. Serena casi no las escuchaba, observaba detenidamente a Darien que estaba al otro extremo del bar conversando con Andrew en la barra. Lo miraba cautivada, esa noche lo encontraba soberbiamente sexy y lo examinaba de arriba abajo para grabar su imagen. Él vestía unos jeans y una camiseta gris mangas largas. Sencillo pero irresistible.

Las chicas se dieron cuenta de su distracción y comenzaron a llamarla enojadas por ser ignoradas. Ella demoró en reaccionar, la buena vista la tenía demasiado entretenida.

- Oye Serena – Le dijo Mina mientras le movía una mano frente a la cara para llamar su atención - ¿Es que acaso estás enferma o qué? – Preguntó riendo.

- Enferma de pasión – Agregó Rei coqueta - ¿No ves cómo entorna los ojos y se muerde la boca mirando al hombre? ¡Se lo está comiendo con los ojos! – Y ambas largaron a reír.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo Serena volviendo la atención a sus amigas.

- ¡Serena por dios! ¿O ya estás ebria o ese chico te tiene de cabeza? – La retó Mina.

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablan? – Quiso evadirse, pero con esas dos no lo conseguiría jamás.

- Vamos amiga – Dijo Rei - ¿En verdad crees que somos tan tontas? Ya admítelo de una buena vez, estás loca por él -

- ¿Por quién? No sé de que hablan… - Siguió disimulando Serena. Pero se daba cuenta de que ya no tendría escapatoria: sus amigas la tenían acorralada e insistirían en hablar del tan evitado tema.

- Basta Serena – Dijo Mina con firmeza – Ya, hablando en serio ¿vas a contarnos de una buena vez en qué andan ustedes dos?

Serena suspiró resignada y encendió un cigarrillo. Ya no podía escapar de la tan postergada conversación. Sus amigas ya habían tenido demasiada consideración con ella y ahora no le darían tregua – Bueno, está bien… ¿Qué quieren que les cuente? -

- ¿Nos estás tomando el pelo? – Dijo Rei enojada - ¿Nos tienes muriendo de la intriga hace cuánto? ¡Cuéntanos TODO! –

Serena se rió de la impaciencia de sus amigas y comenzó a contarles. Les relató sobre las cosas que hicieron juntos ella y Darien las últimas semanas. Si bien todavía no estaba ebria, el alcohol que tenía encima la ayudó a dejar a un lado su habitual timidez y relatarles con todos los detalles cursis y melosos posibles. Les contó de la canción en el piano y de la foto de los pies. Y mientras hablaba no dejaba de mirarlo. Sus amigas estaban entusiasmadísimas escuchando todo lo que al fin desembuchaba y cruzaban miradas cómplices entre ellas.

- Amiga – Dijo Mina cuando Serena hizo una pausa - ¿Tú eres conciente de lo que está pasando? – Serena negó levemente con la cabeza y sonreía, sin dejar de mirarlo – ¡Están perdidamente enamorados! - Exclamó impaciente.

- ¡No grites tonta! – La retó Rei. – Serena mírame – Dijo seria y ella obedeció - ¿Te das cuenta de lo que pasa? Mina tiene razón -

Serena se puso seria y bajó la mirada – No sé Rei, no me parece… - Hizo una pausa – Es cierto, hemos tenido momentos lindos, él es muy dulce conmigo, pero no creo que sea nada… Y yo… - Negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Mina también seria - ¿Por qué no quieres admitirlo? – Sabiendo lo que Serena pensaba y no decía - ¿Acaso tienes miedo? ¿O dudas de él? –

Serena volvió a mirarlo y sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse – No lo sé… Es que… - Y su voz se hizo más débil – Es que… No puedo dejar de pensar en lo que pasó aquella noche… - Refiriéndose a la fiesta de graduación – Y todo lo que pasó después… Y no sé… - Siguió negando con la cabeza. –

- ¿Es por Seiya? – Preguntó Rei. Sabía que se metía en un tema delicado, pero no podía desaprovechar que su amiga al fin se dignaba a hablar - ¿Es que aún piensas en él? -

Serena ahora fijaba la mirada en el vaso que tenía en la mano con una expresión dura – No, no es eso… Creo… - Le costaba hablar – Es que lo que pasó esa noche… Me dolió mucho… - Y se esforzaba para no llorar. – Y Seiya me ayudó tanto… Estuvo a mi lado soportando mi amargura, enjuagando mis lágrimas, esperándome siempre… Creo que no fui justa con él, no se merece todo lo que le hice… Él realmente me quería… Y yo me resistía a soltar mis sentimientos por Darien… Y todo por nada… - Su rostro estaba tenso, realmente seguía resentida por todo lo que había pasado.

Mina no supo qué más decir y permaneció en silencio. Rei respiró profundo y se dispuso a hablar – A ver Serena – Dijo seria – Tienes que separar los tantos. Por un lado te estás resistiendo a reconocer que aún te duele lo que pasó con Darien, que aún no lo perdonas por lo que hizo. Y me parece que ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo, que deberías dejar esta historia atrás. Tú no eres la misma de entonces y evidentemente él tampoco, te lo está demostrando ahora. – Hizo una pausa – Y por otro lado Seiya siempre se comportó como un cabeza dura, insistiendo en querer tenerte a su lado a toda costa, y tú sin realmente quererlo así, intentaste estar con él infinidad de veces. – Serena soltó algunas lágrimas – Tienes que elegir amiga – Prosiguió Rei – O dejas de aferrarte a Seiya y perdonas a Darien, o sigues como hasta ahora. Pero si continúas así nunca estarás tranquila. Y no sólo tú saldrás lastimada, sino también ellos. –

- Lo sé – Y secó sus lágrimas para enderezarse y tratar de recuperar fuerzas – Pero no es tan fácil… Quisiera que nada de eso hubiera pasado. Quiero dejar todo atrás de una buena vez y empezar todo de nuevo. Y creo que ahora las cosas se están dando de otra manera, que debo aprovechar esta oportunidad -

- Sí, tienes razón – Dijo Rei – Esta es una buena oportunidad. Pero insisto, tienes que elegir si dejas de aferrarte a Seiya y perdonas a Darien o continúas igual. Y creo que la primera opción es la única que te permitirá dejar esta historia atrás. – No dijeron nada más. Ami y Richard se habían acercado para despedirse y la conversación se interrumpió.

* * *

Por su parte, Darien y Andrew platicaban ligeramente en la barra. Andrew podía ver en el rostro de su amigo una expresión diferente, tenía un brillo especial. - ¿Me vas a contar qué te pasa? – Le preguntó sin rodeos luego de que por fin hicieran una pausa en la charla superficial que mantenían. - ¿Se puede saber a qué se debe esta cara de satisfacción? –

Darien sonrió al saberse descubierto por su amigo y se dio cuenta de que ya no le preocupaba tener que ocultar lo que le pasaba – Tú lo dijiste, me pasa eso, estoy satisfecho – Respondió – Desde que llegué todo ha estado saliendo tan bien – Y dirigió la mirada hacia la mesa donde estaban Serena y las chicas.

Andrew comenzaba a sentir curiosidad - ¿Hay algo que no me hayas contado? ¿Sucedió algo? – Y trataba de no mostrarse impaciente. Con Darien estas conversaciones eran tan difíciles, había que sacarle las palabras con tirabuzón…

Darien suspiró – Nada en especial. Quiero decir, no es que haya sucedido algo en particular, sino que en realidad han sido muchas cosas que fueron sobreviniendo y llevándome a que hoy me sienta así, satisfecho -

Andrew respiró profundo para no exasperarse. Le molestaba muchísimo que Darien diera tantas vueltas para decir las cosas y evitar ir a grano – A ver – Dijo tratando de calmarse – Déjame ver si entiendo ¿Estás hablando de Serena? – Y le clavó la mirada para presionarlo a que confesara. Sabía que era arriesgado encarar a su amigo de manera tan directa, éste podría ofenderse y no querer hablar más, pero ya le había tenido demasiada paciencia. Además era obvio para él que no estaba hablando ni de trabajo ni de estar de vuelta en la ciudad ni nada de eso.

Darien rió resignado – Bueno… - Y se rascaba la cabeza nervioso – Sí, es verdad… Estoy hablando de Serena – Y al fin se sinceró.

Andrew suspiró aliviado – ¡Por fin hermano! – Dijo en tono de reproche – Por fin lo sueltas... Desde que llegaste que estaba esperando que la menciones ¿Por qué te empecinas tanto en evitar hablar de esto? Si sabes que puedes confiar en mí – Notó que ya se estaba excediendo y decidió dejar de retarlo – Bueno, cuéntame – Sonrió y sirvió más cerveza para distender un poco la charla - ¿Qué te anda pasando? –

- ¿Qué me anda pasando…? - Meditó un instante – Me pasa que es la chica más increíble que conocí… Que me encanta todo de ella… Que me hace reír, me sorprende a cada instante, me hace sentir tan… - Se quedó en silencio mirándola a lo lejos.

- ¿Enamorado? – Andrew no resistió. Darien seguía callado. - ¡Por dios Darien, acaba la frase! ¡Admítelo de una buena vez! – Había perdido ya toda la paciencia.

- Lo que sí me atrevo a admitir es que mi vida cambió tanto o más de lo que yo esperaba desde que la volví a encontrar – Dijo serio tras una pausa – Pero no quiero precipitar las cosas, no quiero arriesgarme a cometer un error del que me pueda arrepentir –

- ¿Como cuando te fuiste? – Preguntó Andrew.

Darien bajó la mirada y no respondió. Luego de una nueva pausa volvió a mirar a su amigo – No quiero equivocarme – Le dijo con expresión de preocupación – No quiero lastimarla… No otra vez… -

- Tranquilo amigo – Dijo Andrew – Aquello ya pasó hace mucho, ya verás que todo saldrá bien esta vez – Y le sonrió en señal de apoyo. Sabía cuánto le había costado a Darien confesarle lo que le pasaba y no quería presionarlo más a que hable. Levantó su vaso para invitarlo a brindar y Darien ya más relajado chocó con su vaso sonriendo.

* * *

No mucho después ya todos se disponían a irse a sus respectivos hogares. Ya era bastante tarde y todos se sentían cansados. Sobretodo Serena, que en los últimos días había andado a las corridas y sumamente ansiosa por el evento.

Antes de despedirse Darien le dio un largo y fuerte abrazo – Estuviste grandiosa esta noche princesa… - Le susurró mientras acariciaba su cabello – Estoy muy orgulloso de ti – Y le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

Ella suspiró profundo, lo miró y le regaló una enorme sonrisa – Gracias… - Le dijo sin soltar el abrazo – Gracias por compartir esto conmigo – Se miraron fijamente unos instantes sin dejar de sonreír y volvieron a abrazarse. Sin necesidad de decirlo ambos sentían que a partir de ese momento al fin habían dejado su pasado atrás, ya no les importaba lo que hubiera sucedido y cuánto habían sufrido. Ahora empezaban de nuevo, ya nada malo podría pasar…


	8. Chapter 8

_Este capítulo es corto, pero es determinante en la nueva dirección del argumento de esta historia. _

_He aquí la definición: El acercamiento entre Darien y Serena parece al fin concretarse, peeero... _

_Con respecto a la pianista y las canciones, s__i les interesa saber en cuáles pensé me preguntan y yo les paso la info. Sino elijan lo que a uds más les guste. _

_Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a su autora, Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._

_Espero comentarios! Todos son bienvenidos!_

_Abrazoo :)_

* * *

Pasaron algunas semanas. Ambos sentían que la vida les sonreía. Serena siguió trabajando mucho como lo hacía habitualmente. Y si bien la conversación que había tenido con Rei le resonó en la cabeza por unos días, decidió dejar de pensar en el asunto y enfocarse en lo que sucedía ahora. Estaba cansada de seguir dándole vueltas a un tema tan viejo, ya era hora de dejar el pasado atrás y ocuparse de lo nuevo. Quería intentar reencontrarse con Darien desde otro lugar, sentirse y mostrarse diferente, como ella era ahora, una mujer muy distinta a la jovencita que había sido.

En esos días Darien finalmente había conseguido ingresar a trabajar en el hospital donde había hecho sus prácticas cuando estudiante. Su perseverancia y los contactos con los que se había manejado dieron sus frutos mucho más rápido de que lo hubiera esperado. No podía sentirse más satisfecho, su profesión le apasionaba y volver a trabajar lo llenaba de orgullo. También se compró un auto, un modesto compacto usado que le vendió un amigo de Andrew. Y como buen obsesivo y disciplinado que era, sobre todo con lo relacionado al trabajo y las obligaciones, comenzó a ordenar sus actividades y horarios pero de tal forma que no le ocuparan el día entero, quería disponer de tiempo libre para hacer otras cosas, sobre todo para estar con Serena.

Durante esas semanas hicieron muchas cosas juntos. Paseaban, salían a caminar, se reunían con los chicos, alternaban entre sus departamentos para comer, ver películas, escuchar música. Y se comportaban como unos novios adolescentes. Estaban muy pendientes el uno del otro, trataban de verse cada vez que podían, y cuando no lo hacían se hablaban por teléfono o se mandaban mensajes diciéndose cuánto se extrañaban. Darien le hacía pequeños obsequios que iban desde un simple dulce a una flor, y se los entregaba cuando se encontraban o se los hacía llegar a la oficina. Unos verdaderos tortolitos, como Molly los había apodado.

* * *

Una noche, después de cenar juntos, fueron a un bar donde se presentaba la pianista que él había conocido en Nueva York a través de Haruka y Michiru, ellas los habían invitado. Era un lugar sencillo y no había mucha gente, lo que lograba una atmósfera de intimidad muy agradable y romántica. Estaban los cuatro ubicados en una mesita cerca del escenario y conversaban distendidos. Por momentos las chicas se perdían en su mundo y sus arrumacos, y por su parte ellos también intercambiaban cuchicheos y risitas coquetas, pero todavía no habían cruzado la barrera de 'amigovios'. Se sentían cómodos así, no querían apurarse y disfrutaban estar juntos de esta forma.

Las luces del lugar se hicieron un poco más tenues, señal de que el concierto daría comienzo. Apareció la pianista en el escenario y luego de que los calurosos y largos aplausos cesaron saludó al público y se dispuso a tocar. Hizo una larga interpretación en la que repasaba varias obras de ella y otros autores reconocidos. Darien escuchaba fascinado y apretaba la mano de Serena para transmitirle su emoción. Ella sonreía complacida, compartir con él momentos así la llenaba de alegría.

Después de que la pianista terminó su interpretación solista, invitó al resto de los músicos a que la acompañen, bajo, percusión, vientos, y tocaron algunas canciones más. Cuando el recital estaba en su apogeo, la artista hizo una pausa para presentar a una gran amiga que estaba en el lugar y que la acompañaría con su voz en la siguiente balada. Era Michiru. Ella se acercó al escenario seguida de muchos aplausos y ovaciones de su novia y amigos. Se paró frente al micrófono y cuando se hizo silencio la pianista comenzó a tocar y ella se unió cantando.

Era una canción lenta, delicada, y varias parejas se dispusieron a bailar en la improvisada pista que se encontraba en el centro del lugar. Darien no desaprovechó la ocasión. Se puso de pie y se inclinó ante Serena tendiéndole la mano - ¿Me haría el honor de concederme esta pieza, señorita? – Le dijo sonriente.

Serena se hizo la que dudaba por unos segundos y finalmente aceptó riendo. Tomó su mano y se dirigieron a la pista. Él llevó la mano que había tomado de Serena contra su pecho y rodeó su cintura con el otro brazo acercándola a su cuerpo lo más que pudo. Ella reposó el rostro en su hombro y se dejó llevar. Bailaban lentamente, siguiendo la música que los envolvía. Disfrutaban de la cercanía, del contacto de sus cuerpos, de sentir el palpitar del otro al estar tan estrechamente unidos.

Él comenzó a acariciar la mano de Serena y ella le devolvía las caricias, sentía que su corazón latía con fuerza y podía escuchar cómo los latidos de Darien también se iban acelerando. Él poco a poco comenzó a bajar rostro para poder sentirse más cerca de ella. Respiraba el perfume de su cabello, fresco y dulce. Y ella sentía que unas suaves cosquillas le subían por la espalda al percibir la tibieza de su aliento cerca de su oído.

Su respiración se hacía más profunda al acariciarse con sus rostros. Él rozaba tan delicadamente la mejilla de Serena con su nariz que ella no podía contener los suspiros sobre su cuello. Sentía su perfume, intenso, sensual y lo acariciaba con los labios casi imperceptiblemente. Él profundizaba su respiración y cada vez acercaba más su rostro al de ella. Cuando al fin quedaron frente a frente comenzaron a rozar sus narices. Sus alientos se confundían, sus bocas estaban a milímetros de distancia, se deseaban tanto que encontrarse tan cerca los hacía estremecer de pies a cabeza.

Darien abrió levemente los ojos intentando encontrarse con los de ella, pero permanecían cerrados – Serena… - Susurró casi rozando sus labios con los de ella, quien al sentirlo suspiró entrecortada – Yo… - Volvió a cerrar los ojos y se animó a continuar – Yo regresé por ti… - Y sin poder resistir más acarició los labios de Serena con los suyos y comenzó a besarla con delicadeza.

Alternaba caricias tiernas en ambos labios y ella le respondía de igual forma. Y lentamente los besos pasaron a ser más húmedos y tibios hasta que él se atrevió a recorrer los labios de Serena tímidamente con su lengua. Ella comenzó a acariciar su rostro con las manos, su cuello, su cabello. Él rodeó su cintura con ambos brazos, la acercó más contra él y le dedicó caricias en la espalda con las yemas de los dedos. Se besaban con calma pero con una gran pasión contenida. Se sentían flotar, cálidas cosquillas le recorrían los cuerpos y los besos se hacían poco a poco más profundos. Alternaban lentas caricias entre sus labios y sus lenguas. Sus respiraciones eran cada vez más entrecortadas y sus manos se inquietaban.

Cuando se dieron cuenta de que ya no podían sostener más la calma con la que se estaban tratando, dejaron de besarse y apoyaron sus frentes entre sí para intentar recobrar el aliento. Serena se separó un poco y lo miró a los ojos – Darien… - Dijo casi sin voz – Vamos a mi departamento… - Y él asintió con una sonrisa.

Como si hubieran despertado de golpe, soltaron el abrazo, se tomaron de la mano y volvieron a la mesa para despedirse de Haruka, que al haber presenciado la romántica escena no hizo objeción alguna y los saludó guiñándoles un ojo.

* * *

Emprendieron camino hacia lo de Serena en el auto de Darien. Iban callados, él concentrado en la calle y ella mirando por la ventanilla. Estaban muy nerviosos, era como si fuera la primera vez que pasarían la noche con alguien. Y en realidad era así, ellos nunca habían estado juntos de esa forma, ésta sería SU primera vez.

Serena se sentía aturdida, la cabeza le andaba a mil por segundo ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¿no se estaría equivocando? ¿era correcto pasar a otro nivel en ese momento o sería mejor esperar un poco más? La ansiedad comenzaba a atosigarla.

Y él también se sentía intranquilo, pensaba en si lo que estarían por hacer no sería demasiado precipitado. Le preocupaba tanto que las cosas salieran bien entre ellos que no quería dar un paso en falso y arruinar todo. Pero al mismo tiempo sentía que deseaba con locura estar con ella y hacerla suya.

Se volteó para mirarla y al verla se encontró con sus ojos. Se sonrieron tímidamente en un intento de transmitirse tranquilidad y confirmar que estaban haciendo lo que querían. Ambos sabían que lo que pasaría esa noche sería trascendental para ellos y estaban dispuestos a arriesgarse a lo que sea que viniera.

Al llegar, Darien estacionó en una esquina. El edificio de Serena estaba a media calle y comenzaron a caminar. Seguían en silencio, tomados de la mano con los dedos entrelazados. A medida que se acercaban sus nervios se acentuaban cada vez más y sus pasos se desaceleraban. Pero lo que pasara después daría un giro de 180 grados a su relación...

* * *

Cuando estaban a pocos metros del lugar se dieron cuenta de que había alguien sentado en los escalones de la entrada. Era un chico un tanto desalineado recostado sobre una gran mochila, que al verlos llegar se puso de pie. Ellos se detuvieron para ver de quién se trataba. Serena al reconocerlo soltó bruscamente la mano de Darien y él sintió un escalofrío que le subía por la espalda y un repentino dolor en el pecho.

- Hola bombón – Dijo Seiya.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hola de nuevo! cómo va? qué les va pareciendo esta locura mía hasta ahora? yo estoy entusiasmadísima con cómo me está saliendo! quizás es mucho más simple que otras creaciones publicadas en este sitio, la verdad me he encontrado con historias y narraciones increíbles, hay escritores realmente buenos! pero yo no quiero aspirar a la perfección, por ahí mis descripciones no son ostentosas ni la historia en sí es súper elaborada. simplemente escribo desde mí, mis gustos y mis experiencias y disfruto muchísimo de hacerlo y de compartirlo. Así que bueno.. espero sepan apreciarlo. Yo agradecida de que me lean! Y si pueden escríbanme para contarme o preguntarme lo que quieran._

_Bueno, va un nuevo cap. A partir de ahora esta historia toma un giro significativo, las cosas no serán más como venían siendo.. _

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora, Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._

_Que lo disfruten!_

_Abrazoo.-_

* * *

- Hola bombón – Dijo Seiya serio – Hola Darien – Los tres se quedaron paralizados ante el inesperado encuentro. La tensión del ambiente era insoportable. Serena no sabía cómo reaccionar y Darien sintió que se rompía por dentro.

Esos segundos de silencio se hicieron eternos. Y Seiya finalmente se dispuso a hablar para romper el hielo - ¿No me vas a saludar? – Dijo riendo. Tenía tanta facilidad para tomarse las cosas a la ligera, era el mismo chico carismático y cálido de siempre. Se acercó a Serena y la abrazó alegre. Ella seguía inmóvil como estatua y Darien hizo un paso al costado. - ¡Qué bueno verte de nuevo bombón! – Soltó el abrazo y miró a Darien tendiéndole la mano para saludarlo, él le respondió el saludo serio.

- Bueno… - Dijo Darien – Ya me voy – Su voz se endureció y denotaba frustración y angustia – Fue un gusto verte Seiya – Éste asintió sonriente – Buenas noches, Serena – Y no pudo mirarla a la cara. Dio media vuelta y caminó hacia el auto que estaba en la esquina.

Serena lo vio irse siguiéndolo con la mirada unos instantes. Sentía como si le hubieron echado un balde de agua helada encima, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando y seguía sin poder reaccionar. Cuando el auto de Darien finalmente se alejó, volvió a mirar a Seiya - ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – Dijo con una expresión de confusión y enojo que no pudo disimular - ¿Puedes… - titubeó - ¿Puedes explicarme qué demonios haces aquí? – Repitió endureciendo la voz.

- Oye – Rió Seiya - ¿Por qué esa cara? ¿Es que no te alegras de verme? – Notó que ella comenzaba a enfurecer – Discúlpame bombón, llegué hace una hora y llamé a Yaten desde el aeropuerto pero no se encuentra en la ciudad, regresa mañana en la noche. Así que pensé que venir a tu departamento sería una buena idea – Se acercó un poco – Además no podía aguantarme las ganas de verte – Dijo en tono dulce – Te extrañé mucho bombón y sólo quería volverte a ver, perdóname por no avisarte – Y la abrazó.

Serena poco a poco se fue calmando. Se separó de Seiya y fue hacia la puerta del edificio mientras buscaba las llaves en su cartera sin decir nada. Él alzó su mochila y entró con ella. Sabía muy bien que su repentina aparición la había hecho enojar, sobre todo por haberla encontrado con Darien. Los había visto llegar tomados de la mano y por cómo reaccionaron al verlo pudo notar que algo pasaba entre ellos. Decidió no decir nada al respecto, estaba muy cansado por el viaje y lo último que quería era discutir. Se alegró al ver que ella no lo rechazaba, ya que lo dejó pasar.

* * *

Una vez dentro del departamento Serena fue a la cocina a tomar agua, tenía un nudo amargo que le apretaba la garganta y se sentía completamente confundida. Él dejó la mochila en el suelo y se acercó a la puerta de la cocina. La notó tan tensa que prefirió no acercarse más. – Oye bombón – Le dijo - Por favor, no estés molesta – Ella estaba de espaldas a él y no tenía la más mínima intención de responderle – Por favor… - Insistió, pero ella seguía ignorándolo – Sé que odias que me aparezca sin avisarte y que quizás esta vez fui inoportuno – Comenzó a caminar hacia ella – Pero tú sabes muy bien que yo…-

Serena giró rápidamente y lo interrumpió – ¡Cállate Seiya! – Dijo enojada – No te atrevas a decirme nada – Apoyó el vaso en la mesada con tanta fuerza que casi lo rompe – Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar – Y encendió nerviosa un cigarrillo que sacó de su cartera. – Puedes quedarte esta noche, pero mañana bien temprano quiero que te vayas. –

- Gracias bombón – Dijo él sonriendo. Le encantaba ver cómo ella se esforzaba en mostrarse enojada pero acababa cediendo, como siempre - ¿Me dejas darme una ducha? Necesito sacarme las horas de viaje y aviones de encima - Ella asintió con la cabeza - ¿No quieres acompañarme…? – Le dijo en tono seductor.

- ¡Seiya! – Gritó furiosa.

- No te enfades, sólo estaba bromeando – Salió de la cocina riendo. Sacó ropa de la mochila y se fue al baño.

* * *

Serena estaba realmente conflictuada. Estaba aún en shock, en los últimos minutos todo lo que creía haber aclarado y ordenado en su vida volvía a complicarse. No sabía qué sentía con la llegada de Seiya, si estaba enojada o contenta o decepcionada o triste. "¿Qué demonios está pasando?" pensaba "¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Por qué no lo eché de mi casa? ¿Por qué siempre lo dejo volver a meterse en mi vida? ¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué va a pasar con Darien?" Y recordó de repente todo lo acontecido esa noche: el bar, la música, los besos, el viaje en auto, el encuentro con Seiya… - Ay no… ¿qué fue lo que hice? – Se dijo a sí misma agarrándose la cabeza desesperada y recordó cómo soltó la mano de Darien al ver a Seiya y cómo no hizo ni dijo nada para impedir que se fuera – No puede ser, esto no puede estar pasando, esto… esto está mal – Y sacudió la cabeza para no pensar más.

Apagó el cigarrillo, tomó otro vaso de agua y fue a la sala para armar una cama improvisada en el sofá con mantas y almohadones. Luego de ordenar todo se encerró en su habitación y se acostó en la cama con lo puesto, sólo se sacó los zapatos y los arrojó al suelo sin ganas. Luna, que estaba durmiendo en la orilla de la cama, se acercó y le reclamó mimos. Ella la abrazó y comenzó a acariciarla, eso la tranquilizaría un poco.

Consiguió relajarse y poco a poco el sueño empezó a dominarla. Cuando ya estaba a punto de quedarse dormida escuchó que la puerta de la habitación se abría y unos segundos después sintió que Seiya se acercaba a la cama. Ella estaba de espaldas, él se acostó a su lado y la abrazó lentamente. Ella no se resistió, no sabía si era porque el sueño la vencía o porque en realidad no le molestaba tenerlo cerca de nuevo. – Te preparé el sofá para que duermas ahí – Le dijo con calma.

Él acomodó sus brazos alrededor de Serena y acercó su rostro lo más que pudo a su cuello – No me gusta dormir solo, le temo a la oscuridad ¿no lo recuerdas? – Y notó que ella sonreía. Respiró profundo e hizo un largo suspiro, estaba realmente agotado por el viaje y ahora al fin podría descansar. También lo aliviaba que Serena aceptara que se acerque a ella de esa forma, tenerla nuevamente en sus brazos le daba mucha paz.

– Hueles a anciana – Le dijo mientras olía su cabello - ¿Cuándo dejarás de fumar? Hueles a anciana de club nocturno – Y largó una pequeña carcajada. Serena también echó a reír, sabía que a Seiya le gustaba hacerla enojar con esos 'cumplidos', pero ahora estaba demasiado cansada como para reaccionar. Él comenzó a darle besitos tiernos en el cuello y el hombro, y con sus manos buscó las de Serena para entrelazarlas con los dedos. Ella no oponía resistencia, pero tampoco respondía con ningún movimiento. A él no le importaba mientras lo dejara tenerla entre sus brazos.

- Te dije que te preparé el sofá para que duermas ahí – Repitió ella aún sabiendo que no serviría de nada insistir.

Él siguió dándole besitos – No me pienso mover de aquí, anciana antipática – Le dijo. Ella volvió a reír – Además no creo que a Luna le agrade que duerma solo, ella es muy sobreprotectora – Y acarició a la gatita que ronroneaba entre los brazos de Serena.

- Eres un tonto Seiya, siempre es lo mismo contigo – Dijo ella.

- Y tú siempre la misma gruñona – Respondió él.

Hizo una pausa – Bombón… - Acomodó su rostro sobre el hombro de Serena. - ¿Mañana me harás el desayuno? – Preguntó ya casi dormido. Ella respondió negando con la cabeza. – Mentirosa, sé que lo harás… - Ella volvió a sonreír. Y al cabo de pocos minutos ambos quedaron profundamente dormidos.

* * *

Cuando amaneció Serena comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, la claridad de la habitación por la fuerte luz de la mañana que entraba por la ventana la encandiló por un momento. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron se volteó para mirar al otro lado y encontró a Seiya durmiendo plácidamente desparramado por toda la cama. Sólo vestía un pantalón deportivo gris y Luna dormía acurrucada contra su pecho desnudo. Serena se dio cuenta de que estaba tan al borde de la cama que tuvo que tener mucho cuidado al levantarse para no caer al suelo.

Fue hasta el baño, se lavó los dientes y la cara y permaneció unos segundos mirando el reflejo de su rostro en el espejo. No quiso pensar en nada, sus ideas aún estaban demasiado revueltas en su cabeza. Se fue a la cocina y Luna que ya había despertado la acompañó. Le dio de comer a la gata y se dispuso a preparar café.

Mientras lavaba los filtros de la cafetera se percató de que Seiya había llegado hasta la puerta de la cocina. – Buenos días – Le dijo bostezando.

- Hola – Respondió ella cortante. Y siguió con la tarea del café. Seiya se acercó sin que ella lo notara y la abrazó tiernamente por detrás rodeándola con sus brazos por la cintura. Ella pegó un salto del susto, no lo vio venir, y tiró las cosas que tenía en las manos. Suspiró molesta y retomó su tarea. Él empezó a besarle el cuello – Sabía que me prepararías el desayuno… - Susurró en su oído y siguió dándole besos.

Ella volvió a soltar las cosas – Seiya por favor… - Dijo mientras intentaba soltar el abrazo.

- ¿Qué quieres bombón? Pídeme lo que sea… - Acentuó la intensidad de los besos.

Serena logró separarlo de ella y se dio vuelta para mirarlo de frente – Basta Seiya – Le dijo enojada – Vete de aquí ¿no ves que estoy ocupada? – Y volvió retomar el café.

Seiya rió – Eres mala conmigo bombón – Dijo mientras caminaba hacia la sala – Más te vale que ese café te salga bueno, y ya que estás también quiero unas tostadas – Serena lo miró furiosa, pero él ya había salido de la cocina.

En la sala Seiya buscó una camiseta de su mochila y se la puso. Comenzó a cantar bajito mientras sacaba más cosas y revisaba entre el desorden para buscar algo – Cuando la luna se pone redondota… -

En eso llegó Serena, que al fin había dejado la cafetera funcionando en la cocina – Seiya mira, me parece que tendríamos que… -

- ¡Aquí está! – Exclamó él feliz al encontrar una cajita en su mochila y giró para verla – Mira bombón, te traje un regalo – Y se acercó a ella sonriendo alegremente y extendiéndole la cajita. Ella la recibió con cara de sorpresa y comenzó a quitarle el papel que la envolvía. – Espero que te guste – Serena abrió la cajita y encontró dentro unos aritos de filigrana de plata y oro – Los compré en Oaxaca, pensé que en ti se verían bonitos – Ella estaba tan sorprendida que no supo qué decir, volteaba para verlo a él y volvía a mirar la cajita alternadamente, pero en su expresión era evidente que estaba encantada – De nada… - Dijo él guiñándole un ojo y volvió a su mochila para seguir ordenando.

Serena volvió a ponerse seria. Dejó la cajita en la mesa y se acercó a él – Seiya, tenemos que hablar -

- ¿De qué quieres hablar? – Dijo él mientras seguía ordenando sus cosas – Si quieres puedo contarte de mi viaje, aún no me has preguntado cómo me fue -

- Lo sé, pero no me refería a eso. Quiero que hablemos de nosotros – Siguió ella.

- Anoche dijiste que tú y yo no teníamos nada de que hablar – Refutó él.

- Sí, pero anoche estaba enojada, confundida. Ahora sí quiero que hablemos – Insistió ella.

- Pues yo no quiero hablar – Y la miró serio.

- Pero Seiya… - Intentó explicarle.

- Hablar contigo es sinónimo de pelear – La interrumpió - Y ahora no tengo ganas, me levanté de muy buen humor y no quiero que mi día se arruine. -

- Está bien, prometo controlarme. Hablemos con calma – Volvió a insistir.

- Vamos Serena, ni tú te crees eso – Dijo él en tono burlón.

- ¡Pero Seiya! ¿Qué pretendes? – Comenzó a alzar la voz - ¿Que actúe como si nada estuviera pasando? ¿Como si acabaras de regresar de un viaje de fin de semana y todo siga igual que siempre? -

- ¿Lo ves? Ya te pusiste loquita – Sentenció él.

- ¡Por dios Seiya, no seas infantil! ¿Cómo quieres que me ponga? Te vas por un año, no sé más nada de ti ¿y de repente te apareces en mi casa como si nada hubiera pasado? ¡Dime algo, explícame qué está sucediendo! – Exclamó impaciente.

- Tú sabes muy bien lo que pasa, ésta no es la primera vez que sucede. – Se puso más serio y comenzó a caminar hacia ella - Volví porque te extraño, porque quiero estar contigo, porque por más que lo intente infinidad de veces no puedo estar separado de ti. -

- No Seiya no, esto no tiene que volver a pasar – Y caminaba nerviosa por la sala - Quedó bien claro la última vez, dijimos que nos separaríamos y que sería definitivo. Y pasó mucho tiempo, ya deberías haberme olvidado. -

- Eso es imposible, lo sabes, jamás me olvidaría de ti. – Su tono de voz también subía - Tienes razón en todo lo que dices, pero a ti no te preocupa esto, no te hagas la sorprendida porque ya lo hemos hecho antes, no es nada nuevo. A ti te pasa otra cosa, no me mientas. –

- No sé de qué hablas – Intentó evadirse.

- Vamos Serena, deja de fingir, no le des más vueltas al asunto. – Comenzaba a impacientarse.

- ¡No sé de qué hablas! – Gritó nerviosa.

- ¡De Darien, Serena! ¿De quién más? – Serena no supo cómo objetar. Él había atinado en la tecla - ¿Y? ¿No vas a decir nada? ¿No era que querías hablar? ¡Pues habla de una vez, maldita sea! – Y ella se quedó paralizada en medio de la sala, no sabía qué decir. - Está bien, quédate muda. Igual yo entendí todo perfectamente, se me hizo evidente cuando los vi: El tipo volvió hace unos meses, te buscó y te volvió a endulzar con ese semblante de caballero real que se cree que le alcanza para que caigas rendida a sus pies. ¿Y qué hace a la primera de cambio? Sale corriendo como un perrito asustado, el muy cobarde – Ahora él caminaba nervioso por el lugar.

- ¡Eso no es verdad! – Lo defendió ella.

- Sí Serena, es la verdad, tú misma lo presenciaste, anoche apenas me vieron no hizo otra cosa que salir huyendo despavorido y dejarte – Siguió él.

- ¿Y qué querías que hiciera? No se esperaba encontrarte en la puerta de mi casa, supuestamente tú ya no tienes nada que ver conmigo – Volvió a defenderlo.

- ¿Pero es que no te das cuenta? Abre los ojos mujer, ese tipo no tiene las agallas para pelear por ti, jamás las tuvo. Dime ¿acaso en este último tiempo te ha demostrado lo que siente por ti? – Le preguntó impaciente.

- Sí, ha sido muy atento, tiene gestos muy dulces conmigo, me trata con mucho respeto y es cariñoso… - Explicó ella.

- Eso es pura basura – Gritó enojado - ¿te dijo algo concreto? ¿Qué siente por ti? ¿Por qué volvió? -

- Anoche me dijo que había regresado por mí… - Respondió ella.

- ¿Y dijo por qué? – Siguió preguntando.

- No… - Y bajó la mirada.

- ¿Lo ves? – Volvió a alzar la voz - Es un cobarde Serena, no es sincero contigo, no te dice lo que siente, ese tipo no te merece ¡es un cobarde! ¿Cómo puede ser que se empecine en comportarse como un témpano de hielo teniendo la posibilidad de estar con semejante mujer? – Se acercó a ella y buscó sus ojos tomándola del rostro - Tú eres tan especial Serena, él no te valora… Eres tan hermosa, dulce, graciosa, sensible… -

- Pero esta vez es diferente, se está comportando de otra forma... – Insistió ella. Sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

- No Serena, no seas ingenua. – Siguió él - Date cuenta que es lo mismo de siempre, se esconde tras ese disfraz de principito azul pero a la hora de hacer lo que tiene que hacer y poner lo que tiene que poner sale corriendo -

- Basta Seiya – Se alejó unos pasos - Me confundes con lo que me dices, siempre me haces lo mismo. Vienes y me llenas la cabeza, todo para que te deje volver conmigo. Eres un cínico – Ya no podía contener el llanto.

- No soy cínico bombón, te digo lo que realmente pienso. Yo nunca te he ocultado nada, jamás. Y sí, es cierto que te digo todo esto porque quiero volver contigo. Por eso regresé bombón, porque te extraño… - Y volvió a tomar su rostro para limpiarle las lágrimas.

- Seiya por favor, no vuelvas a insistir – Le suplicaba.

- Es que no puedo, no quiero dejar de insistir. – Se acercó más y apoyó su frente en la de ella - Yo te amo… Te amo con locura y te necesito conmigo… Por favor bombón, dame otra oportunidad… -

- ¿No te cansas de esto? – Preguntó ella, su llanto iba cesando.

- Claro que no, todo lo que más quiero en el mundo es estar a tu lado. – Despegó su rostro del de ella y le dedicó tiernas caricias en el cabello, acomodándolo detrás de la oreja - Te amo y nunca me cansaré de demostrártelo, y no sólo con gestitos románticos, sino diciéndotelo con todas las letras – La miró fijamente a los ojos - Te amo Serena -

- Me vas a volver loca… - Y negaba con la cabeza.

- No creo que más de lo que ya estás – Le dijo sonriendo.

Ella volvió a alejarse de él – No, Seiya, no puedo. Sé que eres sincero, siempre te mostraste tal cual eres y fuiste transparente conmigo. Y te creo, sé que verdaderamente me amas. Pero ya lo hemos intentado tantas veces y nos hicimos mucho daño. No es bueno para ninguno de los dos que volvamos a estar juntos. Por favor entiéndeme… - Hizo una pausa - Esta vez mi respuesta es no.

Él bajó la mirada con resignación - Está bien… - Y volvió a su mochila - Si quieres intentarlo con él yo no te lo impediré. Pero recuerda que te lo advertí, él es el mismo cobarde de siempre. -

- Basta Seiya, no sigas por favor. Ya escuché demasiado. – Se hizo un pausa más larga y tensa - El café ya debe estar listo y en la mesada hay galletas. Cuando termines puedes irte. – Se encaminó hacia la habitación – Adiós… -


	10. Chapter 10

_Bueno, un nuevo cap. Por dios cómo me costó escribirlo! Particularmente la escenita candente.. Ha sido un verdadero desafío para mí incursionar en el 'lemon', sobre todo con esta pareja que no precisamente es la que más me inspira.. Pero a no desesperar, un poco más adelante les tocará a mis amantes preferidos, y creo que va a salir algo mucho mejor..._

_Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a su autora, Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._

_Buen fin de semana para todos! :)_

* * *

Serena se sentía devastada. Seiya siempre era muy duro para decirle lo que pensaba. Y esta vez no fue una excepción. Le refregó la realidad tal cual era en la cara. Y ella no quería aceptarla. Entró al baño para meterse bajo la ducha fría. Necesitaba tranquilizarse, recuperar algo de calma. Los acontecimientos de las últimas horas la habían desestabilizado tanto que temía perder la cordura. En su cabeza repasaba todas las cosas que Seiya acababa de decirle. Y sentía que tenía razón en muchos sentidos, sobre todo en que ella era un tanto ingenua con respecto a Darien. Quizás él sí tenía sentimientos por ella, pero no era sincero, al menos no como Seiya.

Estaba tan confundida, tan metida en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que Seiya había entrado al baño y pegó un grito al ver que él corrió bruscamente la cortina de la ducha. Se acercó a ella y el agua comenzó a empaparlo - ¿Qué demonios… - Intentó reaccionar pero él no la dejó hablar y empezó a besarla apasionadamente. Ella se resistió por unos segundos pero finalmente se dejó vencer para responderle el beso. Se besaban con prisa, recorriendo sus bocas con impaciencia y deseo, y se acariciaban con desesperación, como si temieran que el otro se fuera a escapar. Seiya cerró la ducha y sin dejar de besarla comenzó a caminar con ella para dirigirse hacia la habitación. Serena empezó a sacarle la ropa empapada y la arrojaba al suelo dejando charcos de agua por donde pasaban.

Al llegar a la habitación se dejaron caer sobre la cama. Él encima de ella comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo con la boca. Le besaba el cuello, dando suaves mordidas en el lóbulo de la oreja. Lamía y saboreaba cada centímetro de piel que recorría. Serena dejaba escapar los primeros gemidos y acariciaba nerviosa el cabello y el cuello de Seiya. Él comenzó a descender por su pecho, le dedicó unas suaves caricias y besos en los senos y siguió bajando para ocuparse del estómago. Serena arqueaba su cuerpo de placer y tiraba fuerte del cabello de Seiya. Él comenzó a ascender de nuevo repasando con su lengua la piel que ya había acariciado y volvió besarla en la boca con más desesperación.

Ella lo abrazó por los hombros y lo tumbó de espaldas a la cama para acomodarse arriba de su cuerpo. Lo besaba desaforada y comenzó a mover lentamente sus caderas para rozarlo con su sexo. Él empezaba a impacientarse, la acariciaba entera y trató de incorporarse para acercarse de nuevo a su boca. Ella se lo impidió frenándolo con las manos sobre su pecho y negó con la cabeza – Eres un abusivo… - le dijo con una seductora sonrisa. Él no aguantó más y la volvió a tumbar para quedar de nuevo encima de ella.

Los besos eran cada vez más profundos, las caricias más inquietas y los gemidos incontenibles. Poco a poco Seiya empezó a entrar en el cuerpo de Serena y ella jadeó de placer. Los movimientos de sus cuerpos eran tan sincronizados, sabían perfectamente cómo tratarse, cómo tocarse. Hacer el amor era lo mejor de su relación, se entendían a la perfección, coincidían en todo lo que deseaban y en cómo demostrárselo. Era lo único que les salía realmente bien cuando estaban juntos, que no les costaba. Y ahora volvían a confirmarlo.

Los movimientos se hicieron cada vez más rápidos. Seiya besaba el cuello de Serena casi temblando. Ella acariciaba su cuello y gemía agitada. Y cuando ya estaban al borde del clímax se miraron a los ojos para encontrarse. Ella asintió con la cabeza para avisarle que estaba lista, volvieron a cerrar los ojos, Seiya aceleró con más fuerza los movimientos y juntos llegaron al orgasmo gimiendo al unísono.

Él se desplomó agotado al lado de Serena y ella comenzó a recuperar el aire que ahora respiraba libremente. Se tomaron de la mano y Seiya le daba tiernos besos en la palma. Necesitaron unos minutos para recuperarse de la agitación y volver a respirar con normalidad. Él volteó para verla y romper el silencio – Eres mala conmigo… - y sonrió complacido.

Ella lo miró y le devolvió la sonrisa – Y tú eres un aprovechado… - Y se acomodó sobre su pecho dando un largo suspiro.

Él la abrazó y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello mojado con los dedos. – "Basta Seiya, no seas infantil, eres un cínico, bla bla bla" – Repitió en tono burlón lo que Serena le había dicho mientras discutían momentos antes y empezó a reír.

- ¡Oye! – Lo golpeó en el estómago – No seas desgraciado – Y también echó a reír. No dijeron más nada. Se rieron por un rato y después de unas caricias y suspiros más se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

Pasaron un par de horas y Serena despertó. Ambos permanecían en la misma posición en que se habían dormido. Comenzó a levantarse y Seiya se dio vuelta quedando de espaldas. Suspiró profundo y siguió durmiendo. Ella se levantó y cubrió el cuerpo desnudo de él con las sábanas. Se vistió y salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás.

Unos momentos después se encontraba caminando por la calle. Había salido como escapando de su departamento y trataba de no pensar en todo lo que había pasado. Miraba a la gente que pasaba a su lado, era un cálido y tranquilo domingo y todos parecían relajados. Se detenía a mirar algunas vidrieras, prendía un cigarrillo y volvía a caminar. Así transcurrió un poco el tiempo y recorrió varias calles.

Llegó a una plaza, se sentó en una banca y observó lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Había niños jugando a la pelota, un grupo de jovencitos conversando alegremente, algunas personas solitarias paseando sus mascotas y no muy lejos de ella una pareja de enamorados sentados en una banca. Los miraba conversar, acariciarse, darse algunos besos tímidos, los veía sencillamente felices. La imagen la hizo volver a recordar lo que había vivido en las últimas horas y sintió un dolor punzante en el pecho. Se dio cuenta de que no iba a tolerar mucho más seguir así, evitando lo que le molestaba y no haciéndose cargo de lo que realmente sentía.

Sacó su teléfono de la cartera y llamó a su mejor amiga Rei, pensó que si hablaba con ella podría aclarar un poco su mente. Rei atendió enseguida y cuando Serena le pidió pasar por su casa para verla no dudó en decirle que sí. Pudo notar la aflicción en la voz de su amiga y se dio cuenta de que la necesitaba.

* * *

Cuando Serena llegó al templo Rei la invitó a pasar. Ella y Nicholas acababan de regresar de la casa de los padres de él. Conversaron de temas ligeros como para distenderse un poco, prepararon una jarra de té helado y se fueron al jardín para estar solas y poder conversar más tranquilas.

- Bueno amiga – Inició Rei - ¿Vas a decirme qué te pasa? Te noto muy angustiada, me preocupas… -

Serena estaba ensimismada, pero no quería dilatar más la conversación – Rei, estoy… - No sabía cómo empezar a contarle – Estoy tan confundida… - Y la miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- ¿Qué pasó Serena? – Preguntó Rei – Vamos, cuéntame, sabes que puedes confiar en mí. – Y le acarició el brazo en señal de apoyo.

Serena bajó la mirada y comenzó a hablar – Anoche… - Inspiró profundo como para tomar fuerzas – Anoche salí con Darien… Fuimos a escuchar a una pianista amiga de las chicas… Fue un momento hermoso… El lugar, la música, nosotros… Era todo tan perfecto… Me invitó a bailar… Una balada suave y romántica que cantaba Michiru… Y entonces… - Le costaba seguir hablando. Después de suspirar con pesar miró a Rei y empezó a llorar – Y entonces me dijo que había regresado por mí… Y me besó… – Lloraba angustiada – No sabes cómo me besó, Rei… Sentí que todo desaparecía alrededor nuestro, que sólo existíamos nosotros dos, que al fin las cosas eran como siempre había soñado… Fueron los besos más perfectos que jamás habría siquiera imaginado… - Hizo una pausa para aminorar el llanto y secarse la cara con un pañuelito de papel. Rei permanecía en silencio, no quería interrumpirla, sabía que lo que le contaba recién era el principio de todo lo que tenía para decir.

Serena volvió a bajar la mirada – Decidimos ir a mi departamento… Yo estaba dispuesta a todo… Aunque estuviera nerviosa y algo asustada sabía que quería hacerlo… Quería estar con él… - Hizo otra pausa – Pero cuando llegamos a la entrada del edificio… Estaba… - Le costaba seguir. Y Rei creyó adivinar lo que estaba por decir, pero siguió en silencio – Estaba… - Le dolía tanto recordar que hacía fuerza con el rostro para no volver a llorar – Estaba Seiya… - Y no pudo evitar dejar correr las lágrimas otra vez.

- Maldición – Exclamó Rei, no pudo evitar la reacción al confirmar que había adivinado lo que diría Serena. Tomó un poco de té para contener su enojo y la miró – Continúa – Le dijo tratando de suavizar el tono.

Serena siguió relatando lo ocurrido un poco más tranquila. Le contó del incómodo momento al encontrarse con Seiya, que Darien se fue sin que ella pudiera decir ni hacer nada para detenerlo y que permitió que Seiya se quedara en su departamento, pero omitió la parte en que durmieron juntos.

- ¿No volviste a hablar con Darien? - Preguntó Rei, Serena negó con la cabeza - ¿Y dónde está Seiya ahora? –

- En mi casa durmiendo – Respondió Serena.

Rei trataba de ordenar la información en su mente, su amiga acababa de lanzarle una bomba. Meditó sobre cada cosa que le acababa de decir y volvió a creer adivinar algo más - ¿Se acostaron? – Preguntó sin rodeos. Serena demoró en darle una respuesta, se sentía muy avergonzada por lo que estaba confesando. Y al fin asintió con la cabeza.

- Rayos Serena, eres una cabeza hueca – Dijo Rei enojada. Y permanecieron en silencio por un momento. Ambas estaban perdidas en sus pensamientos. Rei trataba de buscar la manera de decirle a su amiga todo lo que pensaba sin gritar ni maldecir, pero se moría de ganas de darle una bofetada. Y por su parte Serena trataba de reunir las fuerzas suficientes para escuchar los sermones que Rei estaría por darle.

- ¿Y pensaste qué vas a hacer ahora? – Volvió a preguntar Rei. Serena negó con la cabeza. Hicieron otra larga pausa. – Ay Serena… – Continuó - Te juro que lo intento, pero por más que lo piense y lo analice cientos y cientos de veces no puedo entender cómo es que después de tantos años sigues haciendo las mismas estupideces. – Serena suspiró resignada, los sermones estaban empezando – No lo entiendo. Darien regresa, busca acercarse a ti, tú flotas por los aires de la felicidad ¿y apenas aparece este… chico… - Se contuvo para no insultarlo – arrojas todo por la borda? ¿Quieres explicarme qué demonios se te cruzó por la cabeza? -

Serena estaba anonadada, sabía que Rei tenía razón, pero no tenía una respuesta – No lo sé… No tengo idea qué fue lo que me pasó, sucedió todo tan repentinamente que no pude detenerme a pensar en nada de lo que hacía -

- Me imagino que Seiya te llenó la cabeza – Rei había vuelto a adivinar. – Y tú como siempre te dejaste envolver con sus argumentos -

- Sí, es cierto, me dijo un montón de cosas, lo apedreó a Darien como siempre y me pidió que volvamos a estar juntos. Pero yo le dije que no, te juro que lo rechacé y traté de defender a Darien – Serena intentó excusarse.

- Sí, ya veo ¿y cuánto te duró? – Dijo Rei en tono retador.

Serena nuevamente bajó la mirada – No pude evitarlo… - Dijo avergonzada – Es más fuerte que yo, Seiya me trata de una forma tan… y me hace sentir tan… -

- No lo digas, me imagino de qué hablas – La interrumpió Rei – Pero que se lleven tan bien en la cama no significa que sean una pareja. Ustedes son cualquier cosa menos una pareja. Yo no niego que él te quiera de verdad, no voy a reducirlo a escombros al pobre chico, pero no es suficiente para ti. No porque no te merezca, en realidad creo que es un buen chico, un poco desordenado con su vida para mi gusto, pero es buena persona. Sin embargo a ti no te pasa lo mismo que a él ¿o me equivoco? – Serena no dijo nada – Sé honesta conmigo Serena ¿tú lo amas? -

- No lo sé Rei, estoy muy confundida… - Respondió Serena.

Rei volvió a suspirar para evitar reaccionar mal – Y por otro lado tenemos al pobre de Darien, que es el hombre más humilde y considerado que existe en este mundo, tanto que casi pasa por tonto… - Serena la miró molesta – Es verdad, se pasa de bueno. Me imagino todo lo que se le habrá cruzado por la cabeza cuando se encontraron con Seiya, pero él jamás dejaría de ser un caballero y retirarse respetuosamente ¿estoy en lo cierto? – Serena asintió. Se hizo una nueva pausa.

– No sé qué más decirte amiga – Siguió Rei - tú sabes muy bien lo que pienso de todo esto, te lo dije varias veces. Con Seiya puedes tener muy buen sexo, divertirte muchísimo, pero si no lo amas nada de eso será suficiente. Aunque él se pase la vida tratando de hacer lo imposible para enamorarte, sinceramente no creo que lo logre nunca, el amor es algo que no se puede obtener por la fuerza. – Bebió más té y tomó un poco de aire – Y Darien… Darien, pobre hombre, hay que darle cuerda para que reaccione – Ambas sonrieron – Las cosas venían tan bien y tuvo que aparecer este chiquillo para arruinar todo – Volvió a ponerse seria – Es cierto que a veces es un poco frío y que no se anima a mostrar sus sentimientos, de él no podemos esperar un arrebato de catarsis emocional, pero creo que este último tiempo se abrió mucho contigo. Y a su modo, reflexivo y cauteloso, trató de demostrarte su interés por ti. Pero también creo que tú todavía no lo perdonas, eso ya te lo dije. Y lo que creo que tienes que hacer es hacerte cargo de lo que sientes, de lo que realmente quieres, y elegir: o dejas de aferrarte a Seiya y perdonas a Darien o sigues como hasta ahora. –

Se quedaron en silencio un buen rato, no tenía mucho sentido seguir hablando, Rei había sido lo suficientemente clara y Serena, aunque seguía confundida, se sentía un poco más tranquila. Encendió un cigarrillo y le convidó una pitada a su amiga. Cuando Rei le devuelve el cigarrillo se miraron un momento – Gracias amiga… - Dijo Serena y Rei sonrió. En eso llegó Nicholas y se sentó con ellas a platicar. Y los tres pasaron el resto de la tarde conversando y bebiendo té.


	11. Chapter 11

_Buenassss! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien!_

_Yo volviendo a publicar un nuevo cap. Lamentablemente con muchas pálidas por ahora en esta 'tierna y dulce historia de amor'.. Pero 'a no desanimar, ya vendrán tiempos mejores'! Sólo tengan un poco de paciencia. Para mí era necesario redireccionar el curso de esta historia para darle un toque de dramatismo y también más participación a un personaje que siempre me cayó simpático. Pero bueno, habrá que esperar a que las cosas se vuelvan a acomodar..._

_Los invito a leer y a comentar con confianza._

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora, Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._

_Abrazo!_

* * *

Ese día también había sido terriblemente largo e insoportable para Darien. Sin haber podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche, salió a la mañana temprano con su auto para andar sin rumbo. Necesitaba escapar al menos por unas horas de la ciudad. Deambuló por largo tiempo y se alejó demasiado. Se detuvo en un sencillo comedor a un lado de la ruta para comer y luego emprendió el camino de regreso, que por haber llegado tan lejos le tomaría varias horas.

Mientras manejaba volvía a recordar todo lo acontecido en la noche anterior, en las últimas semanas, en los últimos años, en toda su vida. Se estaba volviendo a replantear todas las decisiones que había tomado, todos los errores que cometió y pensaba en qué iba a hacer de su vida a partir de ahora. Prácticamente daba todo por perdido con Serena, cuando ella reaccionó de aquel modo al ver a Seiya todas sus ilusiones se rompieron en mil pedazos. Pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse de haber regresado, después de mucho esfuerzo había comenzado a rearmar su vida en Tokio y debía enfrentarlo, aunque las cosas no hubieran salido como esperaba.

Durante todo el día estuvo pendiente del teléfono, tenía aún una mínima esperanza de que ella intentara comunicarse con él, pero cada vez que lo miraba no encontraba nada, ni llamadas perdidas ni mensajes. Eso le confirmaba más lo que pensaba, que ella había preferido quedarse con Seiya.

Ya casi anochecía cuando llegó a la ciudad y fue a la cochera a guardar el auto. Se dirigió hacia el edificio y miró el teléfono una vez más. Nada… Entró, tomó el ascensor y cuando caminaba por el pasillo para llegar a la puerta de su departamento se encontró con Serena que estaba apoyada contra la pared esperándolo.

- ¿Serena? – La llamó, intentando disimular su sorpresa.

- Hola… - Dijo ella en voz muy baja.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Estaba muy serio, se mostraba molesto.

- El portero me dejó pasar para que pudiera esperarte – Respondió ella.

- ¿Por qué no me llamaste? – Preguntó.

- Pensé que sería mejor verte en persona, quiero que hablemos… - Respondió pudiéndolo al fin mirarlo a la cara.

- Igual podrías haberme llamado antes – Y él comenzó a abrir la puerta.

- Lo siento… - Y bajó la mirada, se sentía culpable.

- Pasa.- Le dijo cortante. Entraron, él dejó las llaves en una repisa y se dirigió hacia la cocina - ¿Quieres beber algo? Prepararé té. – Le habló sin mirarla.

- Un té está bien. Gracias… - Dijo ella y se sentó en una banqueta frente al desayunador.

Darien preparó las bebidas en silencio. Ella tampoco hablaba. Sirvió en dos tazas, le acercó una a ella y se sentó del otro lado de la barra. - Te ves fatal – Le dijo dirigiéndole una mirada un tanto despectiva.

Ella no aguantó más el modo en que la trataba - ¿Podrías dejar de ser tan grosero por un momento? -

- Perdóname la vida – Le respondió con sarcasmo.

- Si estás con esos ánimos mejor me voy de aquí. – Y se puso de pie.

- ¿Con qué ánimos quieres que esté? – No la dejó moverse - Después de lo que pasó anoche no supe nada de ti en todo el día, ya comenzaba a preocuparme. ¿Por qué no me llamaste ni me escribiste? – Dijo subiendo el tono de la voz.

- ¿Si estabas tan preocupado por qué no me llamaste tú? – Preguntó enojada.

- ¿En serio me lo dices? – Subió más la voz - ¿Yo llamarte a ti después de lo que pasó? -

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó que tanto te molestó? – Volvió a preguntar.

- De verdad Serena ¿me estás tomando el pelo? – Trató de calmarse - Cuando estábamos llegando a tu departamento y lo viste a él me soltaste de golpe, faltó que me dijeras directamente que querías que me vaya -

- No fue eso lo que pasó – Se defendió ella.

- ¿Ah no? – Volvió a subir la voz - ¿No te acuerdas que momentos antes en el bar nosotros… - Titubeó - ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije? ¿Lo que me dijiste? Estábamos yendo a tu departamento para… - Volvió a titubear – Yo quería hacerlo, claro que quería, y pensé que tú también, sobre todo porque fuiste tú la que sugirió que fuéramos hasta a tu casa. Pero cómo reaccionaste cuando lo viste… - Empezaba a enfurecer - Soltaste mi mano de esa forma… - Apretaba los puños con fuerza – Y no hiciste nada cuando me fui, eso me bastó para darme cuenta de que no querías que estuviera ahí… -

- Darien, estás interpretando todo mal. – Ella trató de explicarle - No fue eso lo que pasó, me puse muy nerviosa, lo último que esperaba era encontrarnos a Seiya justo ahí. Yo también quería estar contigo, pero de repente todo se hizo un caos y no supe qué hacer. Entiéndeme, por favor… -

- Claro que te entiendo, vas a regresar con él ¿verdad?– Se levantó de la banqueta y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro por la cocina.

- No – Dijo ella.

- ¿No? Y dime ¿dónde está él ahora? – Preguntó él impaciente.

- No lo sé… - Respondió ella mientras bajaba la mirada.

- Dime la verdad Serena ¿durmió contigo? – Preguntó de nuevo casi gritando.

- ¡No! – Exclamó enseguida - Es decir… se quedó en mi departamento, pero no dormimos juntos – Y se sintió la peor basura por mentirle.

- Listo, no digas más – Y su rostro no pudo ocultar el dolor que le causaba escuchar esa respuesta.

- Lo que pasa es que no tenía adónde ir, Yaten no estaba en la ciudad y era muy tarde y… - Trató de disculparse.

- No me des más explicaciones, no es necesario. – Y retomó el tono cortante y frío con el que había empezado la conversación - Además nosotros sólo somos amigos, puedes dormir con quien quieras, eso a mí no me incumbe -

- Estás siendo muy injusto conmigo, eres el mismo orgulloso y arrogante de siempre, creí que habías cambiado. Cuánto me equivoqué… - Y se levantó para ir hacia la puerta, sin poder ocultar las lágrimas que hacía rato le brotaban de los ojos –

- Claro que cambié Serena – La alcanzó y se paró delante de ella - Cambié mi vida completa, dejé mi trabajo y mi estabilidad en EEUU para venir aquí a empezar todo desde cero. Traté de comportarme diferente contigo desde que llegué, demostrarte que estaba dispuesto a comenzar todo de nuevo, a darme una oportunidad para ser como nunca me había permitido ser, para hacer lo que jamás me había animado a hacer en todos estos años. Y creí que tú lo veías y yo… -

- ¿Por qué regresaste Darien? – Ella lo interrumpió.

- Te lo dije anoche, regresé por ti – Respondió seguro.

- Esa respuesta no me alcanza, dime por qué regresaste – Insistió sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos con determinación.

- Porque eres muy importante para mí… - Y sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse - Contigo no me siento solo… Contigo me siento en mi hogar… - Hizo una breve pausa, le costaba tanto decirle lo que sentía - Tú sabes que perdí a mi familia siendo muy pequeño, y desde entonces siempre estuve solo… Tuve algunos amigos, Andrew siempre fue como un hermano para mí… Pero cuando te conocí… - Tragó saliva para retener las lágrimas – Cuando te conocí encontré en ti el calor que me había faltado desde niño… Mi vida volvía a tener sentido y no quería perderte… Podía llegar a morir si te perdía… Y aquella noche… - Se refería a la fiesta de graduación. Bajó la mirada – Todo fue tan repentino… Tan inesperado… Jamás me imaginé que me dirías… -

- ¿Que te amaba? – Dijo ella ya sin llorar.

- No podía aceptarlo, me iba en unas horas y te perdería… Tenía terror de perderte… No supe qué hacer, qué decir… - Y volvió a mirarla.

- Me besaste – Le recordó ella.

- Fue un intento desesperado de decirte que no quería perderte… - Continuó él - Te habría llevado conmigo si hubiera podido… Pero ya había tomado una decisión, no podía hacer nada más, tenía que irme, tenía que dejarte… - Su voz volvió a endurecerse - No pude… No pude hacer otra cosa… -

- Podrías haberme dicho lo que sentías. Podrías haber respondido mis mensajes. – Le reprochó ella.

- Sí, podría haber hecho todo eso pero no lo hice. Me encerré de nuevo en una vida solitaria por más de 7 años… Pero finalmente recapacité y decidí volver – Dijo él.

- Pero sólo me estás diciendo una parte de lo que te pasa, aún sigues sin responderme – Él la miró confundido – Deja de una vez tu tonto orgullo de lado y dime por qué regresaste -

- Te lo dije, regresé por ti – Respondió.

- ¿Pero por qué? – Insistió ella.

- ¿Qué más esperas que te responda? Te dije que no quiero perderte, que te necesito para sentirme en mi hogar, que quiero cambiar y empezar de nuevo… - Repitió.

- ¿Por qué? – Ella volvió a insistir y él no dijo nada más – Darien dime de una buena vez por qué regresaste, dime lo que sientes – Él siguió sin responder y bajó la mirada. Otra vez le ocultaba sus verdaderos sentimientos, el miedo y el orgullo seguían siendo más fuertes. Ella suspiró con resignación y dolor ante su silencio – Descuida... – Caminó hacia la puerta y antes de salir del lugar lo miró una vez más - No puedes perderme ahora, porque en realidad me perdiste aquella noche. – Y se fue.

* * *

Serena salió del edificio casi corriendo, quería huir de ahí. Tomó un taxi y se dirigió a su departamento. Estaba tan conmocionada por la conversación que no podía pensar ni sentir nada. Lo único que se le venía a la cabeza eran las palabras de Seiya, cuando le dijo que Darien era un cobarde. Admitía que él al fin se había a dignado a explicarle algunas cosas que habían quedado pendientes de hacía años, pero no estaba siendo del todo sincero, no era capaz de reconocer su error y pedirle perdón, y mucho menos de decirle lo que realmente sentía por ella. Era tan orgulloso, tan seguro de sí mismo, que se cerraba de manera casi hermética y no dejaba mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos. A ella le dolía profundamente confirmar que él sólo se mostraba a medias, y que no estaba realmente dispuesto a arriesgarse por ella. Y también le dolía reconocer que todavía no podía perdonarlo... En cambio Seiya era tan diferente, no le importaba exponerse a lo que sea con tal de ser transparente y abierto con ella, decía lo que pensaba y sentía sin miedo, sin prejuicios y se lo demostraba francamente.

Estaba realmente confundida, no sabía qué iba a pasar con ella a partir de ese día. Y temía llegar a su departamento y volver a enfrentar a Seiya. Deseaba tanto que al llegar lo encontrara dormido o que se hubiera ido. Necesitaba estar sola, ya había tenido demasiadas cosas en un solo día y quería descansar.

Cuando llegó, se bajó del taxi y entró al edificio. En la puerta del departamento, antes de entrar respiró profundo para juntar fuerzas y se dispuso finalmente a pasar. Estaba todo en silencio, sólo encontró a Luna en la sala que se acercó maullando, y vio que la mochila de Seiya no estaba. Miró en la cocina y no encontró nada diferente. Fue lentamente hacia el dormitorio, encendió la luz y vio que estaba todo ordenado y limpio. Recordó que horas antes había mucho desorden y agua por todos lados a causa del 'incidente' de la ducha. Fue hasta el baño y también lo encontró impecable. Imaginó que habría sido Seiya quien se tomó el trabajo de limpiar. Volvió a la habitación y vio que había una nota sobre la mesa de luz, junto con la cajita de los aritos que él le había regalado. Tomó el papel y leyó: "Bombón, me fui a lo de Yaten. Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites para pensar. Yo te estaré esperando. Te amo… S. K."

* * *

_Auch.. Cualquier semejanza con la realidad es pura coincidencia, jaa! ;)_


	12. Chapter 12

_bueeeeenas! como les va?_

_acá estoy una vez más actualizando mi fic. imagino que debo haber decepcionado a varios con el giro rotundo que le di a la historia, y con este nuevo cap sospecho que volveré a desilusionarlos.. pero no teman, más adelante las cosas van a retomar el rumbo que todos queremos, lo prometo! y con este movimiento va a ser mucho más interesante la definición entre Serena y Darien.. tomen estos episodios como un condimento especial, yo pienso que las relaciones humanas siempre son más sustanciosas cuando no se dan tan fácilmente. está bueno tener que remarla un poquito ¿no les parece? después la satisfacción al concretar lo que anhelamos es mucho mayor.._

_quisiera agradecer nuevamente a quienes siguen y comentan este fic. y también quiero pedirles a quienes aún no lo han hecho, que por favor me escriban sus opiniones. realmente me importa mucho saber lo que piensan o sienten con respecto a lo que escribo, no porque mi creatividad dependa de eso, pero sí me gustaría que me cuenten qué les parece. sino quieren dejar reviews, manden mp, de cualquier manera sus ideas son más que bienvenidas! así como yo comparto todo esto -que si bien es una ficción, hay mucho mío en lo que relato- también me parecería lindo que compartan conmigo lo que les surja al leerme._

_bueno, sin más preámbulos los invito a leer el doce. disfruten!_

_saluditos! :)_

* * *

Pasó el tiempo. Durante algunas semanas todo parecía volver a la normalidad, aunque la rutina sólo servía para evadir la realidad… Serena cumplía con la editorial, a la oficina se ausentó varios días disculpándose con Molly con la tonta excusa de una gripe mal curada. Pero lo cierto era que no tenía energías ni ánimos para ocuparse de nada, sólo de cuidar su puesto de trabajo. Y en los tiempos libres visitaba a sus padres, los mimos de su mamá la ayudaban a reponer fuerzas.

Darien por su parte se dedicó de lleno al hospital, además de las horas que exigía su cargo en el servicio de cardiología también había tomado algunas guardias rotativas y cada vez que podía se encargaba de cirugías que algunos colegas rechazaban. Lo único que quería era tener su mente y su tiempo ocupados en el trabajo y no pensar en nada más, y cuando no trabajaba se atrincheraba en su departamento.

Entre ellos dos habían cortado todo tipo de contacto, no volvieron a verse en esas semanas, y ambos evitaban frecuentar los lugares donde podrían llegar a encontrarse, como el bar de Andrew. A su vez los chicos estaban preocupados por ellos, y al enterarse del regreso de Seiya por medio de Rei entendieron lo que pasaba. Pero no los presionaban para verlos, respetaban su ausencia, tarde o temprano volverían a encontrarse.

Finalmente Serena se enteró a través de Mina que Seiya estaba viviendo con Yaten y que había empezado a trabajar en la academia. Después de mucho meditarlo decidió que ya era momento de verlo y aclarar las cosas con él. No tenía sentido dejar pasar más tiempo…

* * *

En la academia, Seiya se encontraba en una pequeña sala concentrado en un libro de música que había traído de su viaje. En eso llegó Yaten para anunciarle que Serena lo buscaba y estaba esperándolo en el auditorio. Él saltó de la silla ansioso y se encaminó hacia donde ella estaba.

Durante esas semanas no había podido dejar de pensar en todo lo que había pasado: el reencuentro, la noche juntos, la pelea, el 'incidente' de la ducha y la nota que le había dejado antes de irse. Sabía que ella necesitaría espacio para poder pensar, pero para él había sido una verdadera tortura esperar tanto. Ya habían pasado un año separados, pero esas semanas le habían resultado una eternidad. Esta vez había decidido que sería la última que insistiría en intentar hacer funcionar su relación: estarían juntos o no, pero pasara lo que pasara tenía que ser definitivo. Durante el tiempo que estuvo viajando había vivido cosas que lo hicieron reflexionar sobre su vida y sobre lo que quería. Y estaba realmente cansado de la inestabilidad de siempre, quería aferrarse a algo seguro de una buena vez. Y necesitaba intentar de nuevo recomponer su relación con Serena, ella había sido lo único constante en su vida, a pesar de las separaciones.

Llegó al auditorio donde ella lo esperaba. Entró y caminó lentamente por el pasillo mientras la observaba detenidamente. Ella vestía una falda verde hasta las rodillas, una musculosa blanca con florcitas amarillas y zapatitos azules. Llevaba el cabello suelto y su eterno morral de cuero colgando de su hombro. La encontraba sencillamente encantadora - Hola bombón – le dijo cuando estuvo cerca.

- Hola… - Dijo ella con una leve sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo estás? – La saludó con un beso en la mejilla - Te ves bien, estás muy bonita hoy – Sonrió dulcemente.

- Gracias… - Dijo ella un poco ruborizada- Tú también te ves bien ¿Cómo has estado? Me dijo Yaten que estás trabajando aquí -

- Sí – Respondió contento - Comencé a dar clases de guitarra, tengo algunos alumnos. La verdad me encanta, me divierto mucho con los niños y creo que ellos también conmigo. -

- Seguro, tú eres un pequeño niño encerrado en el cuerpo de un adulto – Dijo ella riendo.

- Es cierto, ya me lo habían dicho antes – Y también rió - Y bien – Se puso serio - dime ¿cómo estás?-

- Bien… - También se puso seria - Vine porque quería conversar contigo y quería preguntarte si podemos reunirnos cuando no estés ocupado -

- Podemos conversar ahora – Respondió él.

- Pero no quiero interrumpirte, estás trabajando – Insistió ella.

- No me interrumpes, no tengo alumnos hoy. Sólo vine para aprovechar la sala de ensayo y practicar un poco. Ahora también toco la trompeta – Le contó contento de nuevo.

- ¿Trompeta? – Preguntó ella sorprendida.

- Sí, descubrí que me fascina, en Méjico conocí a unos chicos que hacen música balcánica, una cosa increíble, pero ya te contaré después. Ahora dime de qué quieres hablar. – Y volvió a ponerse serio.

- Bueno… - Hizo una pausa - Estuve tratando de pensar un poco durante este tiempo… Aunque han sido unas semanas muy duras en el trabajo y con Molly hemos tenido dificultades para concretar nuevos eventos, así que los ánimos no han sido los mejores… -

- Me imagino… Pero seguro es pasajero, ya volverán a encaminarse las cosas – Dijo él.

- Sí, supongo que sí… - Suspiró - Seiya… He estado pensando mucho… en nosotros… - Hizo una nueva pausa – Primero que nada quiero agradecerte por haber respetado mis tiempos y no haberme buscado. Me hizo mucha falta estar sola para poder pensar y aclarar las ideas… - Volvió a suspirar - Bueno, quería decirte que después de lo que hablamos la última vez, después de lo que pasó… Yo… - No encontraba las palabras adecuadas para decirle lo que había decidido - Quiero decirte que yo… -

- ¿Tomaste una decisión? – Dijo él para ayudarla a seguir hablando.

- Sí… - Y lo miró emocionada.

- Está bien, puedes decírmelo, sea lo que sea yo lo acepto… - Dijo él esperando impaciente su respuesta.

- Seiya… Yo… - Y se acercó a él - Quiero que volvamos a intentarlo… - Y le acarició el rostro sonriendo.

- Bombón… - Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y la abrazó con fuerza - Me hace tan feliz escucharlo – Ella reía nerviosa. La miró de frente sin soltarla y le dio un tierno beso en los labios – Volveremos a intentarlo… - Y prolongó el beso profundizando el abrazo. Ella seguía acariciando su rostro con dulzura. Él dejó de besarla y le susurró - Haré hasta lo imposible porque esta vez funcione… - La miró fijo - Te amo Serena… - Y volvieron a besarse.

* * *

Algunos meses pasaron, Serena y Seiya reanudaron su relación mejor que nunca. Realmente se entendían tan bien que les resultaba tan fácil estar juntos, hacían de todo y se veían casi a diario. Se visitaban en sus trabajos, salían a todas partes, se reunían con amigos, se divertían, se besaban sin inhibiciones estuviesen donde estuviesen y casi todas las noches él se quedaba a dormir en su departamento para hacer el amor incontables veces…

En sus trabajos se sentían plenos. Serena y Molly habían logrado concretar algunos nuevos eventos en distintos espacios y Seiya colaboraba musicalizando en las aperturas. Ella disfrutaba de todo lo que compartían y tomaba fotos para registrar cada detalle, a veces a él le molestaba un poco y le arruinaba las tomas haciendo caras raras, ella adoraba esas salidas infantiles de él y lo acosaba aún más con la cámara.

En la academia Seiya tuvo que agregar más horarios a sus clases porque cada vez se anotaban más alumnos. Serena le había diseñado una página con fotos y una síntesis de su trayectoria como músico para adjuntarla al sitio principal de la academia, y eso sirvió para que más gente lo conociera y se interesara en sus clases.

Por su parte Mina y Yaten también habían empezado una nueva relación. Después de que la rubia se cansó de insistir en querer conquistarlo y comenzó a tener citas con un compañero de trabajo, finalmente él reaccionó desbordado por los celos y le rogó que estuvieran juntos. Desde entonces las dos parejas hacían muchas cosas juntos. Todo era perfecto. Serena y Seiya estaban felices de volver a intentarlo.

* * *

En cuanto a Darien, su vida volvía a ser como antes. Se aferraba a una estructurada rutina: trabajar, salir a correr 3 veces por semana y los sábados iba al cine a ver clásicos y a beber algo en el bar de Andrew. Estaba al tanto de la dichosa relación de Serena y Seiya, Andrew le había contado la novedad y algunas veces tuvo que soportar verlos llegar juntos al bar, pero tanto él como ellos se evitaban lo más que podían. A él no le sorprendió que hubieran vuelto a estar juntos, en realidad lo vio venir desde lo que pasó aquel fin de semana que Seiya regresó. Pero decidió no hacer nada al respecto y retomar su antigua vida solitaria y monótona, eso era lo único que le daba seguridad. Y trató de mitigar cualquier sentimiento que pudiera provocarle esta situación, era demasiado orgulloso para admitir su dolor aunque reconocía que una vez más había perdido la oportunidad de intentar ser feliz...

Una tarde volvía de correr y al doblar en una esquina chocó con Serena, era como si el universo conspirara para que este tipo de accidentes los obligara a encontrarse frente a frente a pesar de que hacían todo por evitarse.

Ella llevaba unos sobres con fotos que acababa imprimir y con el golpe se le cayeron al suelo. Recién cuando él se acercó para ayudarla a recoger los papeles se dio cuenta de que era Darien con quien había chocado. – Lo siento – Dijo él – No te vi ¿te encuentras bien? – Trató de no ser descortés, aunque hubiera preferido seguir corriendo y no dirigirle la palabra.

Serena quedó shockeada por el inesperado encuentro y sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza. Era un momento realmente incómodo. – Estoy bien, gracias – Era la primera vez que hablaban en meses, antes sólo se habían dirigido un ocasional 'hola' las pocas veces que se vieron en lo de Andrew. Terminó de ordenar apurada sus cosas y trató de disimular su incomodidad - ¿Cómo estás? Qué casualidad encontrarte por aquí –

- Siempre paso por aquí cuando vuelvo de correr – Respondió él cortante.

Ella pasaba de estar incómoda a molesta, odiaba ese modo tan frío y antipático de Darien – Pues no sabía, es la primera vez que vengo a esta tienda – Refiriéndose a lugar donde hizo imprimir las fotografías.

Se hizo un silencio aún más incómodo. Ninguno sabía qué decir o hacer, sólo querían huir de ahí. – Bueno, tengo que irme – Se animó él.

- Yo también – Dijo ella.

- Adiós - Se despidió él sin siquiera mirarla y empezó a caminar alejándose de ella.

- ¡Fue un placer verte! – Le gritó ella en tono sarcástico y emprendió camino en sentido contrario – Engreído… - Murmuró enojada mientras se alejaba.

* * *

_ya sé, ya sé.. esto es un 'bajón' como decimos en mi país. pero ya les prometí que dentro de algunos capítulos todo va a cambiar! :)_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hola gente! Aquí estoy de vuelta actualizando. Comprendo que muchos estén un tanto molestos con cómo viene la historia, pero repito: más adelante las cosas van a encaminarse como todos queremos.. Así que les pido paciencia!_

_Agradezco una vez más a quienes siguen y comentan mis publicaciones. Y me gustaría que más de ustedes se animen a compartir lo que les va pasando al leer. Todas las ideas y opiniones son bienvenidas!_

_Les dejo entonces el trece para que sigan leyendo. __Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora, Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._

_Abrazoo!_

* * *

Darien decidió dirigirse al bar de Andrew para despejar un poco su mente. El accidentado encuentro con Serena lo había puesto muy tenso y de mal humor. Pensó que quizás podría sentirse un poco mejor si hablaba con su amigo, esta vez sentía que no iba a poder soportarlo solo. Cuando llegó se acercó a la barra donde se encontraba Andrew y se sentó en la banqueta de siempre – Vaya amigo, qué cara – No pudo evitar decirle Andrew al voltear y encontrarse con un Darien sulfurado - ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Viste un fantasma? – Intentó bromear.

- Algo parecido… - Respondió Darien suspirando - ¿Tienes agua? Si está helada mejor – Su amigo le acercó una botella y se la bebió casi de un solo sorbo.

Andrew lo miraba sorprendido – ¿O corriste mucho o en verdad viste un fantasma? -

Darien volvió a suspirar – Acabo de cruzarme con Serena -

Andrew comprendió enseguida por qué su amigo se veía tan alterado. Desde que se enteraron de que Serena y Seiya estaban juntos nunca habían vuelto a hablar del asunto. Si bien se veían seguido y conversaban mucho, Darien se había encerrado tanto en sí mismo que jamás volvió a nombrarla. Pero esta vez se notaba que realmente necesitaba contarle lo que le pasaba. – Comprendo, cuéntame qué sucedió –

- No pasó nada Andrew – Respondió Darien enojado – No PASA nada ¿entiendes? ¡Nada! – Y levantó la botella de agua pidiéndole otra.

Andrew le acercó una nueva botella – Pues si no pasa nada ¿por qué estás tan furioso? – A veces le cansaba esa actitud de Darien de querer hacer de cuenta que nunca nada pasaba, que tenía todo bajo control y que nada le importaba, cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario.

- Es que no quiero verla, no quiero hablarle, no quiero… Hago todo lo posible para evitar encontrarla y la muy despistada viene a chocarse justo conmigo – Su voz se endurecía cada vez más mientras hablaba. Andrew sólo escuchaba atento – Y lo mejor de todo es que llevaba unas fotografías que se le cayeron al suelo y cuando la ayudé a recogerlas pude reconocerlo a… a Seiya… - Se calló unos segundos para contener las ganas de maldecir – Muy lindas las fotos, se veían tan adorables – Dijo con sarcasmo.

Andrew pudo entender que lo que Darien ocultaba detrás de su enojo era un profundo dolor. No quiso dar vueltas hablando del accidentado encuentro y trató de ser lo más directo que pudo – Darien, no podrás evitarla toda la vida. Tienen amigos en común, viven en el mismo lugar, frecuentan los mismos sitios, se van a encontrar muchas veces más. – Darien endurecía más el rostro y se esforzaba por no demostrar su angustia - Y acéptalo, ahora está con él. – Hizo una pausa al ver que los ojos de su amigo comenzaban a humedecerse - Deja ya de ser tan duro, con esa actitud no haces más que llenarte de resentimiento. Admite que todo esto te duele y mucho. Yo lo sé, yo te veo y me doy cuenta de que estás hecho pedazos por dentro. Deja de hacerte el fuerte -

- Es que… - Darien no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas se le escaparan de los ojos y se mordía los labios para contener la emoción. Tenía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar. Su amigo tenía razón, sentía un dolor inmenso y no lo toleraba más. Permanecieron callados por un largo rato. Andrew respetaba su silencio, sabía lo difícil que era para él atravesar tanto sufrimiento. – Es que estoy tan cansado… - Se animó a seguir hablando – Estoy harto de sentirme así… Mi vida entera me sentí así, con esta amargura, con este vacío en el pecho… Sólo ella… - Y volvió a endurecer la voz – Sólo ella logró hacerme sentir diferente… Sentir ganas de vivir… de ser feliz… Y yo fui tan… - Suspiró de nuevo y negó con la cabeza – La perdí… La perdí otra vez… Y no puedo perdonármelo -

- Siento mucho lo que te está pasando… Y me encantaría poder ayudarte… - Dijo Andrew - Pero lamentablemente debes atravesar por todo esto, intentar no pelearte con lo que sientes y no evitarla más… Y con el tiempo lo podrás superar… -. No hablaron más. Darien se quedó un rato perdido en sus pensamientos, Andrew tenía razón en todo lo que le dijo, debía aceptar la realidad a pesar del dolor y confiar en que sólo con el paso del tiempo podría encontrar la calma.

* * *

El viernes siguiente tocó noche de chicas en lo Serena. Ami acababa de regresar de un largo viaje que había hecho con su esposo a Londres con motivo de participar en un congreso y de paso recorrieron otros lugares. Entonces la reunión giró alrededor de ella y de todo lo que tenía para contar.

Había muy buenos ánimos en el ambiente, todas estaban fascinadas con lo que Ami relataba, con las fotos que les enseñaba y con los regalos que les entregaba. Comían, bebían unas copas y se divertían como lo hacían cada vez que se encontraban. La única que no estaba con su habitual buen humor en todo su esplendor era Serena, que por momentos permanecía en silencio y hasta parecía ausente.

Después de haber hablado lo suficiente sobre Ami y algunos otros asuntos, todas empezaron a cruzar miradas de incertidumbre con respecto a la actitud de Serena. Y finalmente Lita se atrevió a preguntar – Serena ¿te encuentras bien? Has estado un poco callada esta noche –

- Estoy bien chicas, no se preocupen, son sólo tonterías mías. – Respondió desganada.

En realidad sí le pasaba algo, o mejor dicho varias cuestiones… Por un lado hacía algunas semanas que las cosas con Seiya habían cambiado mucho. Él se mostraba diferente, inventaba excusas para no verla, siempre estaba muy ocupado y cuando se veían no la trataba como antes. Ya no se quedaba a dormir en su departamento, no era cariñoso ni demostrativo como siempre, hasta evitaba besarla. Realmente era como si de la noche a la mañana se tratara de otra persona. Ella intentó hablar con él en las pocas veces que se vieron durante esos días y le preguntó qué le pasaba, pero él siempre respondía con una enorme sonrisa diciendo que todo estaba bien.

Y por otro lado, el reciente encuentro con Darien… Había sido tan incómodo y difícil para ella que fue como si su mundo se hubiera puesto patas para arriba en cuestión de segundos. Tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados, enojo, culpa, confusión… Otra vez la confusión… Y volvió a pensar en todo lo que había pasado, en lo impulsiva que se había comportado al volver con Seiya y en ignorar a Darien. No por nada lo habría hecho ¿pero cuánto de genuino había en su actitud? ¿Qué la motivaba a comportarse así? ¿Despecho? ¿Resentimiento? ¿Dolor? ¿Amor…?

- Pero te noto preocupada – Agregó Ami - ¿Pasó algo en el trabajo?

- ¿Qué trabajo ni ocho cuartos? – Dijo Mina – Seguro volvió a pelear con Seiya o algo por el estilo, él ha tenido la misma cara toda la semana en la academia -

- ¿Ah si? – Dijo Serena sorprendida – Entonces no era sólo impresión mía, yo también lo noté raro últimamente.

- ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó Rei.

- Que yo sepa nada, al menos no hemos estado discutiendo, ni hemos dejado de vernos, aunque menos que lo de costumbre. Supongo que será algo de su trabajo. No tengo idea. – Respondió Serena sin mostrarse muy interesada en hablar de él.

- ¿Y entonces por qué tienes esa cara? – Preguntó de nuevo Rei.

- En realidad estoy molesta, fastidiosa… - Comenzó a explicar Serena – El otro día me crucé con Darien en la calle y no me gustó nada la forma en que me trató, un completo antipático, cortante – Y fruncía el ceño enojada mientras hablaba – Y desde ese día estoy con un humor de perros. -

Todas volvieron a cruzar miradas al escuchar a su amiga. Y Rei se animó a seguir preguntando - ¿Y eso es todo? ¿Sólo te pusiste de mal humor porque te cruzaste con él? -

A Serena no dejaba de sorprenderle y al mismo tiempo molestarle la facilidad de Rei para ver más allá de lo que ella mostraba - ¿Y cómo esperabas que me ponga? – Siguió – Si se comportó como un grosero y un antipático – Insistió.

- Por algo será… - Sentenció Mina. Y Serena la miró furiosa.

- Ay Serena, no seas tan inmadura, no cuentes las cosas a medias para tu conveniencia. Dinos lo que realmente pasó – Dijo Lita enojada.

- ¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó Serena - ¿Cómo sabes que algo más pasó? -

- Vamos Serena, no te hagas la tonta. Sabes que mi Andrew es el mejor amigo de Darien – Dijo Lita – Él me cuenta todo -

- ¡Pues suelta de una buena vez que me pones nerviosa! – Insistió Mina – Sino que nos cuente Lita -

Serena ya no podía evitar contarles la verdad – Está bien… - Dijo resignada – Lo que pasó es que cuando chocamos se me cayeron al suelo unas fotos mías con Seiya y él las vio mientras me ayudaba a recogerlas –

- Ay Serena – Exclamaron todas al unísono. Y siguió Rei – No puedes ser más distraída porque no tienes tiempo ¿Cómo dejaste que vea esas fotos? -

- Es que fue un accidente, se me cayeron sin querer – Se excusó ella – ¿Y además cómo iba yo a saber que me cruzaría con él? Nunca antes había ido a esa tienda, fue una estúpida coincidencia. -

- Entonces – Dijo Lita - ¿Se molestó, fue grosero contigo (la verdad no era para menos…) y tú te enojaste por eso? -

- Eres una tonta Serena – Agregó Rei – No entiendo cómo puedes esperar que él no reaccione de esa forma y tú encima te tomas el lujo de ofenderte. -

- Está bien, tienen razón, la grosera fui yo sin quererlo al dejar que vea las fotos – Siguió Serena – Pero lo que me molesta en realidad es que él siga enojado conmigo, que me evite cada vez que me ve, que no me dirija la palabra, que no acepte que yo estoy bien con Seiya y con la decisión que tomé de volver a estar con él -

- No lo entiendo Serena – Habló Ami – No puedo creer que seas tan egoísta – Y todas la miraron sorprendidas, ya que ella casi siempre se mantenía al margen cuando conversaban sobre estos temas y si decía algo era sólo para calmar los ánimos cuando se ponían tensos. Nunca se esperaron que se dirigiera a Serena de esta forma – Le rompiste el corazón sin la más mínima compasión, le refriegas tu felicidad con Seiya en la cara ¿y esperas que él se muestre contento con todo esto? -

Se hizo una pausa. Serena bajó la mirada apenada. – Ami tiene razón – Dijo Lita – Andrew me dijo que él estaba muy triste cuando le contó que se había encontrado contigo – Y volvieron a quedar en silencio.

Serena meditaba en todo lo que le decían, recordaba el encuentro con Darien, y recordaba también todo lo que había pasado entre ellos antes de que Seiya regresara. Finalmente recordó lo confundida que se había sentido entonces, y se dio cuenta de que nunca dejó de estarlo. Seguía en la eterna encrucijada de siempre, Darien o Seiya. Seiya o Darien.

– Chicas… He sido una tonta… - Admitió al fin – Todo este tiempo me he comportado como una verdadera tonta… - Y le cayeron todas las fichas juntas. Volvió a repetir nada más y nada menos que la misma historia de hacía 7 años atrás: Tras desilusionarse y resentirse con Darien corrió a refugiarse a los brazos de Seiya – Ahora puedo verlo con claridad… Lastimé a Darien, volví a ilusionar a Seiya… - Y se agarraba la cabeza angustiada - Soy tan egoísta… Y estoy haciendo todo mal… -

- Amiga – Dijo Rei – No te vamos a mentir… Ya nos tienes hartas a todas con este asunto, esta historia interminable, este triángulo de las bermudas ¿No es verdad chicas? – Buscó apoyo en las demás, todas asintieron – Ya deja de dar vueltas eternamente con todo esto y toma una decisión de una maldita vez. – Dijo impaciente.

- ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! – Rezongaba mientras negaba con la cabeza - ¿Por qué no puedo hacer nada bien? -

- En el año que estuviste sola – Retomó Ami – Cuando Seiya se fue a Méjico, retomaste la fotografía, empezaste el proyecto con Molly y te afianzaste en tu trabajo, creí que habías madurado al fin. Pero sinceramente me parece que sigues siendo la misma infantil e irresponsable de siempre… - Todas hicieron un silencio de velorio, hasta las chicas que pensaban igual que ella sintieron que las palabras de Ami eran demasiado duras, quizás porque era ella quien las decía y no Rei como de costumbre. – Yo admiro y respeto mucho tanto a Darien como a Seiya, y la verdad creo que has sido muy injusta con ellos todo este tiempo. Pero sobre todo con Darien, tu comportamiento para con él deja mucho que desear… - Ella apreciaba especialmente a Darien porque habían sido muy buenos amigos, más cercanos que con Seiya. Además él era muy parecido a ella, y comprendía que fuera demasiado respetuoso y reservado como para tratar demostrar lo dolido y decepcionado que estaba con Serena – Lo mínimo que debió haber hecho es ser cortante y antipático contigo… - Dijo todo lo que pensaba en el mismo tono suave de siempre.

Serena estaba de nuevo en shock. Nunca imaginó que su amiga tendría semejante juicio sobre ella. Le dolía mucho escuchar lo que le decía, pero más le afligía que tuviera razón. El reciente encuentro con Darien, el distanciamiento de Seiya los últimos días y todo lo que sus amigas le decían le hizo abrir los ojos al fin. Entendió que toda esta engorrosa situación que había sostenido por tantos años ya no daba para más, sólo los seguía lastimando a todos. Y hasta estaba gastando su relación son sus amigas. Debía poner los pies sobre la tierra y darle otro rumbo a esta historia, para que todo se acabara de una buena vez.

– Lo siento chicas… - Dijo aún más apenada. No dijeron más por unos instantes. Y ella se fue hasta el balcón para fumar. Las chicas le reprocharon a Ami lo cruel que había sido con Serena, pero ella no se retractó de nada. Decidieron cambiar de tema para que los ánimos no se amargaran más de lo que estaban y se dispusieron a preparar unos tragos. De a poco el ambiente se puso mejor.

Mina salió al balcón para tratar de animar a Serena – Amiga ¿te encuentras bien? –

- Sí Mina… - Respondió - Aunque no lo creas me hizo bien escuchar sus opiniones y sus consejos. Yo también estoy harta de todo, y ya no quiero más seguir con esto – Esbozó una sonrisa y perdió la mirada en la calle.

- Amiga… - Siguió Mina - El próximo fin de semana iremos con Yaten al lago, reservamos una cabaña para pasar un par de días ahí. Creo que ustedes podrían ir también, así se desconectan un poco de la rutina y de la ciudad y pueden hablar. Por lo que pude ver me parece que Seiya tampoco está pasando por un muy buen momento, y quizás se deben una conversación para aclarar las cosas -

- Sí… Es hora de ser realistas… El tema ya no da para más… - La volvió a mirar sonriendo – Gracias por la invitación amiga. Hablaré con él e intentaré convencerlo – Mina le devolvió la sonrisa y se dieron un abrazo. Ya más tranquilas volvieron a entrar y se sumaron a la ronda de tragos que preparaba Lita. La tensión entre el grupo de amigas ya había pasado y la noche de chicas seguía su curso normal.


	14. Chapter 14

_Holaaa! Nuevo día, nuevo cap!_

_En esta ocasión vamos a entender los verdaderos motivos del regreso de Seiya, y el desenlace de su relación con Serena. Quiero aclarar que siempre tuve una especial simpatía hacia el personaje de Seiya, por eso lo incluí en esta historia y quise darle un cierre menos inconcluso y triste que en la serie, creo que lo conseguí, al menos en mi opinión las cosas para él a partir de aquí van a ser mejores y no tan inciertas con Serena. Espero sepan comprender mis motivos._

_A partir del próximo cap volverá a haber un acercamiento entre Serena y Darien, y poco a poco las cosas entre ellos se encaminarán hacia donde todos queremos. Y vendrá la miel, muuuuuuuucha miel..._

_Quiero hacer un humilde pedido: resulta que revisando mis publicaciones encontré algunos errores de tipeo y ortografía, los corregí con el doc manager y los salvé, pero no veo que aparezcan las correcciones actualizadas.. alguien sabe cómo se hace para corregir sin tener que borrar y volver a cargar los documentos? Agradecería que alguien me de una manito con esto._

_Bueno, todos __los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a su autora, Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._

_Lean en paz! Y por favor escriban! Sé que muchos leen, y varios me siguen y me comentan, pero no todos opinan.. En serio me encantaría conocer lo que piensan y sienten al leerme. Todo es bienvenido!_

_Saludos! y hasta la próxima.. :)_

* * *

Otra semana pasó. Serena notaba que Seiya estaba cada vez más cambiado. Lo veía algo triste y se comportaba en forma distante. Creyó que rechazaría la invitación a las montañas, pero cuando se lo propuso él reaccionó alegremente como siempre y aceptó sin rodeos. Igualmente ella seguía preocupada, por cómo lo notaba a él y por todo lo que había recapacitado desde su último encuentro con Darien y la charla con las chicas.

Llegó el fin de semana y como lo habían planeado las dos parejas viajaron a las montañas. Se instalaron en una cabaña frente al lago, un poco alejada del pueblo y con una vista increíble. Durante la tarde pasearon por el lugar, hicieron algunas compras y Serena como siempre no dejaba de tomar fotografías, los paisajes eran de ensueño y no desaprovechaba oportunidad para registrar todo lo que veía.

A la noche cenaron algo ligero que prepararon las chicas y cerca del lago encendieron un fogón. Seiya había llevado su guitarra y se armó una cantata alrededor que entre cervezas y risas duró varias horas. Fue una noche muy agradable, distendida, los cuatro bromeaban y se divertían a más no poder. Hasta que un guardia nocturno se acercó para pedirles que no hicieran más escándalo. Entonces muertos de vergüenza y de risa volvieron a la cabaña. Mina y Yaten estaban bastante acaramelados, así que se despidieron de Serena y Seiya y se encerraron en su habitación. Ellos por su parte también decidieron ir a su cuarto, el sueño comenzaba a rendirlos.

Seiya se encerró en el baño por un buen rato y Serena una vez cambiada se recostó en la cama y lo esperaba mientras revisaba su celular para calmar su impaciencia. Si bien habían pasado un día agradable y se estuvieron divirtiendo mucho, no podía dejar de llamarle la atención lo distante que se portaba Seiya con ella. Y aunque le preguntó en un par de ocasiones si le sucedía algo o estaba molesto, él siempre respondía sonriente que todo estaba bien.

Cuando Seiya finalmente salió del baño y se recostó en la cama a su lado, Serena volvió a intentar averiguar qué le pasaba – Oye Seiya… - Trató de no sonar invasiva - ¿Te sientes bien? Te he notado un poco raro el día de hoy… -

- Descuida bombón – Respondió él con una sonrisa y le dio un tierno beso en la frente – Estoy bien -

- Pero… - Insistió ella – Quizás te duele algo o te sientes mal… -

- Bueno… - Pensó un instante – La verdad es que me duele un poco la cabeza, creo que bebí mucha cerveza – Y rió.

- ¿Quieres tomar algo? Creo que tengo analgésicos en mi bolso – Dijo ella preocupada.

- No bombón, gracias – Y la abrazó para acomodarla sobre su pecho – Todo está bien, sólo necesito descansar – Le dio otro beso en la frente.

- Está bien… - Dijo ella acariciándolo dulce – Si no se te pasa avísame ¿si? -

- Sí mamá… - Respondió él volviendo a reír. Serena volteó para darle un corto beso en los labios y volvió a acomodarse en sus brazos para dormir.

* * *

Ya casi amanecía y ella despertó. Se desperezó y bostezó largamente. Y cuando volteó en la cama se dio cuenta de que estaba sola. Se sentó, miró para todos lados y no vio a Seiya en la habitación. Se levantó, revisó en el baño y nada. Salió para buscar en el resto de la cabaña y tampoco. Se acercó al ventanal para mirar afuera y a lo lejos pudo reconocerlo sentado donde antes había estado ardiendo el fogón. Buscó una manta, se calzó las zapatillas y salió del lugar.

Se acercó lentamente, él la vio llegar y sonrió. Se sentó a su lado y lo cubrió con el extremo de la manta que llevaba encima. Permanecieron en silencio por un rato. Ella sabía que él no se sentía bien y no quiso importunarlo con preguntas.

- Bombón… - Dijo serio – Tenemos que hablar – Ella sabía que tarde o temprano alguno de los dos tendría la iniciativa. Y permaneció en silencio para darle lugar a que hable. – En este tiempo que hemos estado juntos hemos evitado hablar de ciertas cosas… - Continuó – Y creo que ya es momento de sincerarnos. – Hizo una pausa, ella esperaba con calma, sabía muy bien que ya era hora de aclarar las cosas entre ellos – Sé que siempre he sido honesto contigo respecto a lo que siento por ti y jamás te escondí nada… Y he tratado de ser paciente y respetar tus tiempos, pero necesito preguntarte algo importante. Algo que muy pocas veces me atreví a preguntarte antes, por miedo a confirmar lo que creo que responderías… - La miró fijo - ¿Tú me amas? -

Serena sintió repentinamente un dolor punzante en el pecho. Bajó la mirada y demoró en responder – Seiya yo… - Le costaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas – Yo te quiero muchísimo… - Y no pudo mirarlo a la cara.

- No me estás respondiendo. Por favor, sé franca conmigo y dime si me amas o no – Insistió con pena. Ella no respondió. Y él interpretó su silencio como un no… Era lo que esperaba, aunque por años deseó todo lo contrario. – Sé que hice hasta lo imposible durante todos estos años para lograr que te enamores de mí. Y no me arrepiento de haberlo intentado. Pero creo que ya ha sido suficiente… - Suspiró - Lo que tú y yo tuvimos fue lo más hermoso que me pasó en la vida, pero sé que no puede durar para siempre. Creo que ya es hora de que asumamos que nuestra relación se acabó hace tiempo, cuando me fui a Méjico. Y que haber intentado estar juntos de nuevo no fue un error, sino un intento desesperado de los dos de querer escapar de otras cosas. Tú por tu parte, de tu historia con Darien… -

Serena lo miró confundida. Era demasiada información de golpe y cuando nombró a Darien se sintió intranquila – Es cierto Serena, tu amor por Darien siempre se interpuso entre nosotros ¿o acaso vas a negármelo? - Ella no podía emitir sonido – Yo lo odié con toda mi alma, deseaba con desesperación poder reemplazarlo algún día y traté por todos los medios de hacer que te olvides de él y te fijaras en mí… Pero al fin aprendí que el amor es algo que no se puede conseguir a la fuerza… Simplemente sucede… - Hizo una nueva pausa – Creo que lo único verdadero que existe entre nosotros es una gran amistad… Y ahora prefiero que dejemos de fingir que somos una pareja feliz y que nos hagamos cargo de que no somos nada más y nada menos que dos buenos amigos. - Serena estaba totalmente desconcertada. Él, como siempre, le estaba diciendo las cosas tal cual eran.

- Yo… - La voz de Seiya empezaba endurecerse - Serena, hay algo muy importante que debo decirte… - Hizo una larga pausa, su voz era tensa y su expresión de preocupación – Voy a ser papá –

Serena estaba tan aturdida con todo lo que acababa de escuchar que no podía entender nada. Repasaba en su cabeza cada palabra y se confundía cada vez más… - ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Escuché bien? – Intentaba procesar la bomba que Seiya le acababa de arrojar pero no conseguía creer lo que le estaba confesando - ¿Qué dijiste? – Volvió a preguntar aún más confundida.

- Lo que oíste… - Siguió Seiya – Voy a tener un hijo – Y se hizo una nueva pausa.

- ¿Es una broma? – Dijo queriendo creer que él sólo se estaba burlando de ella – Si es una broma me parece de muy mal gusto… - Y comenzó a enojarse.

- No… - Dijo él suspirando – No es una broma… - Y bajó la mirada.

- ¿Me puedes explicar de qué rayos estás hablando? – Dijo ella más enojada y confundida.

Luego de ordenar un poco las ideas, comenzó a contarle todo tratando de mantener la calma – Cuando estuve en Méjico pasé varios meses viajando por todo el país, conociendo lugares y personas increíbles… Y cuando me instalé de forma más estable en DF conseguí un buen empleo, comencé a estudiar música en un instituto y armé una banda con unos amigos, todo era perfecto. Y al poco tiempo conocí a una chica… Lucía, española, fotógrafa… - Sonrió al recordarla - Hermosa, dulce, graciosa, sensible… Al principio me hacía acordar mucho a ti… Poco a poco nos fuimos conociendo mejor y algo muy lindo empezó a surgir entre nosotros… Pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, ella me confesó haberse enamorado de mí y yo me resistí en corresponderle, sin embargo mantuvimos una hermosa relación por largo rato… Hasta que un día me dijo que tenía un atraso, que creía estar embarazada de uno o dos meses… y yo… Yo simplemente huí… No podía aceptar la idea de tener un hijo con alguien a quien no amaba… Y volví a pensar en ti… Y decidí regresar para buscarte de nuevo… -

Hizo otra pausa – Ella me buscó un tiempo, yo le pedí perdón y le dije que no podía hacerme cargo, que le mandaría dinero para lo que necesitara y no sé cuántas estupideces más. Fui un completo cobarde… Y hace un par de semanas… - Su voz empezó a quebrarse – Recibí un mail de ella… Me envió una foto de una ecografía… - No pudo contener más las lágrimas y la miró emocionado – Es un niño… - Ella también comenzó a llorar – Es un niño Serena… MI niño… - Y ella sin titubear lo abrazó con fuerza. Ambos lloraron por unos instantes sin dejar de abrazarse.

- ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada? – Preguntó Serena mientras secaba las lágrimas de Seiya con sus manos. Realmente se sentía conmovida con todo lo que le decía e intentaba tranquilizarlo para que pudiera seguir hablando - ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste todo este tiempo? ¿Cómo hiciste para callarte algo así? -

- Porque estaba muerto de miedo… - Dijo él con más calma – Quise hacer de cuenta de que nada había pasado, que ella se lo había inventado o que los médicos se habían equivocado… No podía aceptarlo… Y sólo quería estar contigo de nuevo, para aferrarme a lo único constante que tuve en toda mi vida… Me comporté como un completo idiota… - Hizo una pausa – Pero cuando vi esa foto… - Su rostro comenzó a iluminarse – Cuando lo vi a él, tan pequeñito, con sus manitos abiertas y su carita tan bonita… - La miró sonriendo – Es tan hermoso… tan perfecto… no tengo palabras para explicarte lo que sentí al verlo, fue como si de repente una apretada venda se me cayera de los ojos y viera todo con claridad al fin… Es mi hijo ¿entiendes? Voy a ser papá, es lo más bello que podría haber siquiera soñado mi vida entera… -

Serena volvió a abrazarlo, ahora ambos reían. Ella se sentía feliz por él, y él aliviado y agradecido por la reacción de ella – ¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora? – Preguntó al soltar el abrazo.

- Bueno… de eso también quería hablarte… - Titubeó un poco – Quiero volver… – Y la miró serio – Quiero volver a Méjico y estar con ella para acompañarla y esperar juntos a nuestro bebé. – Bajó la mirada – No sé qué es lo que pasará entre nosotros, pero decidí que quiero estar a su lado y cuidar de ella y de nuestro bebé – Cada vez que lo mencionaba sonreía emocionado – Mi bebé… - Y la volvió a mirar feliz.

- Seiya yo… - Serena estaba muy movilizada por todo lo que él le estaba contando – Creo que has tomado la decisión correcta… Y quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo… Yo te apoyaré en esto, lo que más deseo en el mundo es que seas feliz… - Ambos volvieron a llorar – Lamento todo el daño que te hice… lamento no haberte correspondido el amor que me ofreciste sin condiciones… y te agradezco por todo lo que me diste en estos años… eres muy especial para mí… y no quiero perderte, a pesar de que no estemos juntos y volvamos a separarnos… -

- Por supuesto que no me perderás bombón – La interrumpió – Yo tampoco quiero perderte, eres muy importante en mi vida. Y quiero contar contigo más que nunca en este momento. Te mantendré al tanto de todo, quiero compartir esto contigo… Porque como dije hace un momento nosotros antes que nada siempre hemos sido amigos, muy buenos amigos… Y eso es lo que quiero cuidar y sostener a partir de ahora… Te adoro bombón… Y quiero que podamos ser amigos de verdad… No insistir en algo que no funciona, que nunca funcionó… Te amé como nunca amé a nadie en mi vida… Pero ahora puedo aceptar las cosas como son, como siempre fueron… Ocuparme de mí y soltarme de la ilusión de pretender que también me ames... Tú corazón y tu amor siempre estuvieron en otra parte, en otra persona y no conmigo… Y yo ahora quiero enfocarme en lo que me está pasando, en mi hijo… - Volvieron a abrazarse.


	15. Chapter 15

_Hola de nuevoo! Cómo están? Yo muerta de calor y de cansancio.. Una semana infernal la mía.._

_Acá les traigo un nuevo cap. La despedida de Seiya y el nuevo acercamiento entre Serena y Darien.. _

_Agradezco enormemente la paciencia que tuvieron hasta ahora, sé que a la mayoría de ustedes __poco_ les gustó lo que pasó en los últimos caps y cuánto lo hice sufrir a Darien.. Paso a explicarles brevemente qué fue lo que me motivó: siempre tuve la impresión de que en la serie fue Serena la que sufrió demasiado por él, o perdía la memoria, o se moría, o lo secuestraban, o él la ignoraba para 'protegerla', y la pobre siempre sufriendo, siempre pendiente, siempre aguantando y esperando, etc etc etc... Me pareció demasiado, y ahora en mi historia quise que fuera diferente, que ella sea también un poco orgullosa y no cediera tan fácilmente. A lo mejor fue exagerado, pero insisto, cuando al fin su relación se concrete el resultado va a ser más que satisfactorio.. Ténganme confianza! :)

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora, Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._

_Gracias una vez más a quienes me siguen y me escriben!_

_Hasta la próxima!_

_Abrazos :)_

* * *

Transcurrieron un par de semanas. Seiya ya tenía todo listo para partir. Lucía y su bebé lo esperaban en Méjico para comenzar una nueva vida, y él estaba cien por ciento convencido de que había tomado la mejor decisión. Ya no más vaivenes, indefiniciones, inestabilidades. Ahora estaba más seguro que nunca de lo que quería para su vida, ser un hombre responsable y comprometido para hacerse cargo de su hijo, para ser un buen padre… Tenía miedo y se sentía muy ansioso, no lo negaba, pero era feliz con el paso que estaba por dar y el nuevo camino que iba a emprender.

Mina, Yaten y Serena lo acompañaron al aeropuerto para despedirlo. Todavía faltaban un par de horas para el vuelo. Estaban los cuatro en una cafetería bebiendo y conversando alegremente. Mina y Yaten decidieron dejarlos solos por un momento para darles privacidad y poder despedirse.

Serena sacó un paquete de su morral y se lo dio a Seiya – Toma – Dijo sonriendo – Es un simple detalle para que no te olvides de mí -

Seiya lo recibió contento y comenzó a desenvolver el regalo. Cuando se encontró con un pequeño kimono celeste echó a reír – ¡No puedo creerlo! Es muy pequeño, jamás había visto uno así – Y la abrazó agradecido.

Ella también reía - ¿No es adorable? – Refiriéndose a la diminuta prenda – Cuando lo encontré morí de ternura - Y él lo acomodó de nuevo en la caja. – Hay algo más, no seas tan distraído y fíjate bien – Lo retó.

- Lo siento mamá – Revisó de nuevo el paquete y encontró un portarretratos envuelto en papel. La miró emocionado y cuando quitó el papel descubrió una foto de ellos dos. Aparecían estallados de risa, se los veía felices, como verdaderos amigos. Y así se sentían ahora, como los mejores amigos que siempre habían sido.

– Gracias bombón… - Estaba realmente emocionado y la sonrisa no le cabía en el rostro. La abrazó fuerte y le costó soltarla. – Te quiero tanto Serena… - Y ella también sonreía feliz. Se separaron y miraron la foto con nostalgia. Esa imagen no podía representar mejor lo que sentían estando juntos y saber que volverían a separarse los ponía un poco tristes.

– Bombón… - Dijo él – Esta vez siento que todo va a ser diferente, que todo va a ser mejor para los dos… Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me siento seguro y tranquilo al tomar una decisión tan drástica. Y sé que voy a extrañarte mucho… Pero ya no me duele separarme de ti… Jamás te olvidaré… quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea… - La miró dulce y le acarició el rostro – Y quiero que tú también puedas ser feliz… - Ella comenzó a llorar – Sabes a qué me refiero… Deja de ir en contra de lo que quieres, tú no eres así, tú siempre has seguido tus sueños y has concretado muchos… Pero ya es hora de que dejes de pelearte con tus sentimientos y luches por tu verdadero amor… Deseo de todo corazón que lo intentes… - Y le dio un beso en la frente – Te quiero mucho Serena… -

Ella volvió a abrazarlo con fuerza – Yo también te quiero Seiya… - Fue un abrazo tierno, sincero, de reconciliación, estaban al fin renunciando a sostener lo incierto de su relación, lo que nunca tuvieron, lo que no funcionó, y ahora podían reconocer lo que sí tenían y funcionaba entre ellos: una profunda y verdadera amistad.

Serena volvió a tranquilizarse y dejó de abrazarlo para poder hablar – Seiya… había pensado en decirte tantas cosas… - Bajó la mirada - Todo lo que pasó entre nosotros durante ya no sé cuántos años, cuántas idas y vueltas, cuántas peleas y también buenos momentos… - Lo miró – Todo fue hermoso… Y tú fuiste tan bueno conmigo, me tuviste tanta paciencia, aguantaste mis locuras, mis caprichos, mis inseguridades… Y aunque siempre supiste que yo… - volvió a bajar la mirada – que amaba a alguien más, aunque por años lo haya querido negar, jamás renunciaste a nuestra relación… Y yo quiero pedirte perdón… - Volvió a mirarlo – Seiya, perdóname por correr a tus brazos cada vez que me sentí sola y desconsolada, por ilusionarte cada vez que te pedí que lo intentáramos o que te dije que sí cuando me buscaste... Fui muy injusta contigo y sé que te lastimé… Pero en verdad lo siento y quiero pedirte perdón por todo… -

- Bombón – La interrumpió – No tengo nada que perdonarte – Y le sonreía dulcemente para transmitirle tranquilidad – Yo siempre fui conciente de todo, de lo que sentías, de lo que querías, y a pesar de eso quise intentar retenerte a mi lado a como diera lugar. Y sí, nos hicimos mucho daño, y quizás perdimos mucho tiempo. Pero no fue culpa de ninguno de los dos, hicimos lo que pudimos, y yo no me arrepiento de nada… Y ahora creo que podemos dejar todo esto atrás ¿no crees? – Ella asintió – Sí, Serena, ya quedó todo atrás, no hay nada que perdonar… - Y le dio otro beso en la frente.

- Gracias… - Dijo ella emocionada – Gracias Seiya… por todo lo que me diste, por ser siempre tan sincero y franco conmigo… Gracias por ser mi amigo… -

- Gracias a ti bombón… - Y volvieron a abrazarse.

Y llegó la hora de la partida. Los cuatro se dirigieron hasta la entrada de la sala de embarque. Seiya los abrazó a todos incontables veces para despedirlos. Bromeó con Yaten – Pórtate bien hermano – le dijo guiñándole un ojo y señalando a Mina.

Volvió a abrazar a Serena – Adiós amiga… - Alargó el abrazo lo más que pudo. Le regaló un último beso en la mejilla y la miró sonriente – Gracias de nuevo… - Ella también sonreía. Subió a la escalera mecánica y los miró por última vez saludando con la mano.

* * *

El tiempo pasó. Serena estuvo triste por algunas semanas desde que Seiya se había ido. Lo extrañaba mucho, pero a la vez estaba feliz por él. Mantenían contacto vía Internet, chateaban, se escribían mails, se contaban todo lo que hacían. Él finalmente había retomado su relación con Lucía, las cosas andaban muy bien entre ellos y el embarazo marchaba perfectamente.

Por su lado Serena se tomó unos días en el trabajo para enfocarse en un nuevo proyecto fotográfico con Molly que presentarían próximamente. Estaban organizando la última muestra del año con producciones de las dos. Trabajó muchísimo y le puso mucho empeño a los preparativos. Como siempre, se sentía feliz con lo que hacía, la pasión por la fotografía le resultaba muy estimulante y la llenaba de alegría y satisfacción.

Cuando llegó el día de la inauguración, todos asistieron a la varnisagge menos Darien. Ellos seguían distanciados, aunque se encontraban un poco más seguido que antes y ya no se trataban tan cortantes.

Una tarde, algunos días después de la apertura de la exposición, ella pasó por la sala a buscar unas cosas que debía llevar a la oficina. Mientras hablaba con el encargado del lugar pudo reconocer a lo lejos a Darien mirando las fotos. Sintió una inmensa alegría al encontrarlo ahí, y al mismo tiempo miedo de volver a enfrentarlo. Se disculpó con su amigo y decidió acercarse para saludarlo.

Caminó lentamente hasta donde él estaba y cuando estuvo cerca inspiró profundo para tomar valor y lo saludó – Hola Darien… - Dijo en voz muy baja.

Él giró al escucharla y sintió que su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos al reconocerla – Hola Serena… - No esperaba verla, de hecho había decidido pasar esa tarde con la idea de evitar encontrarla.

Ella le sonrió y se acercó más - ¿Cómo estás? Qué gusto que hayas venido… -

Él se sintió un tanto incómodo – Aproveché que pude salir más temprano del trabajo y quise pasar un momento. – Volvió a mirar la fotografía – Discúlpame por no asistir a la inauguración, aquel día estaba realmente complicado de tiempos y no pude venir –

- Descuida – Dijo ella mirando también la foto – Lo importante es que lo mismo pudiste darte una vuelta por aquí ¿qué te pareció? -

Él comenzaba a distenderse, ella lo trataba amable y dulcemente y eso lo tranquilizaba – La verdad… Me dejas sin palabras, es lo mejor que he visto de tu trabajo – La miró y esbozó una sonrisa – Te felicito -

Ella también sonrió y se sonrojó levemente – Gracias… - Se sentía un poco avergonzada, después de tanto tiempo él volvía a tratarla bien y la forma en que la miraba y le sonreía le provocaba una cálida emoción en su pecho… Decidió aprovechar la ocasión e intentar volver a encontrarse con él - ¿Quieres tomar un café? Yo iba camino a la oficina pero puedo pasar más tarde… -

Él también sintió un tibio regocijo en su pecho al escucharla y verla ruborizada, y se sorprendió por la invitación – Está bien – Respondió sonriendo. Y salieron.

Fueron a un pequeño bar cerca de ahí y se sentaron en una mesita de la vereda. Pidieron café y conversaron bastante. Ella le contó todo lo que pasó con Seiya. Si bien Darien se había enterado de su partida, no conocía los motivos. Y se sorprendió al ver que Serena hablaba contenta sobre el tema y cuando se refería a él parecía más como si hablara de un amigo que de su ex novio. Realmente parecía alegrarle genuinamente que él estuviera formando una familia con otra chica.

Darien no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, en realidad estaba más interesado en saber de ella, cómo estaba, cómo le iba en sus cosas, en su trabajo. Aunque en parte siguiera dolido por lo que había pasado y la había evitado por mucho tiempo, no podía negar que la extrañaba y no dejaba de estar pendiente de ella. Y ésta era una buena oportunidad de volver a acercarse y saber cómo estaba.

No pudieron hablar mucho más porque los interrumpió una llamada del hospital, le avisaban a Darien que lo necesitaban para una cirugía de urgencia. Él se disculpó con Serena y se fue apurado.

Ella se quedó sola en el bar un rato más. Pidió otro café y fumó. No dejaba de pensar en el encuentro de esa tarde. Pudo darse cuenta de que si bien ambos se habían comportado cordialmente, aún se sentían incómodos estando juntos después de haberse evitado y tratado fríamente por tanto tiempo. Sin embargo notaba que algo era diferente esta vez… Recordó la última conversación con Seiya antes de irse y pudo entender lo que le pasaba. Ya no se aferraba más a él y al fin dejaba de pelearse con sus sentimientos. Esa tarde sintió que se alegraba de ver a Darien de nuevo y no quiso negarlo ni ocultarlo, por eso lo invitó a tomar el café. Y algo de todo esto él habría percibido, porque su actitud hacia ella no fue tan dura y cortante como otras veces.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, sonrió complacida. Pensó que quizás aún estaba a tiempo de reparar las cosas. Realmente quería confiar en ello…


	16. Chapter 16

_Hola gente linda! Cómo están? Yo bien, entusiasmadísima con como está quedando mi fic. Y sigo escribiendo, ahora estoy más inspirada que nunca.._

_Aquí les dejo un nuevo cap, uno que me gusta mucho. Ya no más sufrimiento y violines tristes para estos dos, ahora al fin vuelven a acercarse como se merecen.. Ya cada vez estamos más cerca de la definición, de la miel tan anhelada por todos! :)_

_Agradezco de corazón a quienes me siguen y comentan, me alegra profundamente que les esté gustando mi obrita. Y espero que de ahora en adelante les guste cada vez más. Yo estoy muy satisfecha con lo que estoy logrando, trato de poner lo mejor de mi para que sea una linda historia de amor.. Si tienen alguna inquietud o algo para preguntar, no duden en hacerlo. Todas sus ideas y opiniones son más que bienvenidas!_

_Y reitero mi pedido: __resulta que revisando mis publicaciones encontré algunos errores de tipeo y ortografía, los corregí con el doc manager y los salvé, pero no veo que aparezcan las correcciones actualizadas.. alguien sabe cómo se hace para corregir sin tener que borrar y volver a cargar los documentos? Agradecería que me den una manito con esto._

_Todos __los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a su autora, Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._

_Abrazos para todos y todas! Nos vemossss!_

* * *

El fin de año se acercaba. Y Lita y Andrew habían organizado una fiesta en el bar para despedir el año viejo con sus amigos. Poco a poco todos iban llegando. Serena estaba impaciente porque Darien se demoraba en aparecer. Ella había sido la primera en llegar, estaba muy ansiosa desde la última vez que lo vio, era como si hubiera vuelto a ser la adolescente enamoradiza e inquieta de antes.

Como hacía años que no lo hacía, pasó la tarde entera eligiendo cómo arreglarse para la ocasión, qué ropa ponerse, cómo peinarse, cómo maquillarse. Después de muchas vueltas y de probarse mil cosas, se decidió por un vestido rojo que había comprado hacía poco en una tienda vintage, medias y zapatitos negros y dejó su cabello suelto como siempre. Se veía realmente preciosa.

Le ofreció a Lita ayudarla con los preparativos para mantenerse ocupada, a medida que la gente iba llegando se acercaba a ellos con bocaditos y bebidas. Estaba super acelerada, iba y venía apurada de la cocina al bar y del bar a la cocina llevando y trayendo cosas.

En un momento estaba tan concentrada ordenando unas copas en una bandeja mientras salía de la cocina que no vio que alguien se cruzó por su paso y no pudo evitar atropellarlo. Las cosas cayeron al suelo y los vasos se rompieron, ella salió ilesa del accidente pero a sus pies se hizo un verdadero enchastre. Había chocado con Darien, que acababa de llegar y se dirigía hacia la cocina para buscar a Andrew. – Ay no… Lita va a matarme… - dijo afligida.

- Lo siento Serena – Se disculpó él apenado – No te vi, cuánto lo siento – Y se agachó para empezar a juntar los pedazos de vidrio que estaban desparramados en el suelo.

Ella se moría de vergüenza y el repentino rojo de su rostro se confundía con su vestido – Es que salí apurada de la cocina y no me fijé… soy tan torpe – Y también se puso a juntar los vasos rotos – ¿Por qué siempre me pasan estas cosas? Qué vergüenza… – Y no se atrevía a mirarlo.

Él comenzó a sonreír al verla tan avergonzada y quiso tranquilizarla – Descuida, parece que es mi destino encontrarme contigo de esta forma – Y rió.

Ella también comenzó a reír, más por los nervios y la vergüenza que sentía que por el comentario de Darien – Eso parece… - Y juntos terminaron de juntar los restos de vidrios. Le pidió a Lita un trapo para secar y limpiar el enchastre, y Darien la ayudó a terminar la tarea. El accidente, que si bien para Serena había sido una desgracia, en realidad les había servido para volver a tratarse distendidamente y acabar definitivamente con la incomodidad y evitación que habían sostenido hasta entonces.

Después de ordenar, Darien se disculpó y se fue a buscar a Andrew. Ella dejó de ocuparse de atender a la gente y se unió a sus amigas que habían estado observando la escena muertas de risa. La molestaron un rato haciendo bromas sobre lo ocurrido y sobre lo nerviosa que la encontraban esa noche. Ella no se enojó ni se defendió, más bien se divertía con ellas y acotaba comentarios graciosos sobre lo que había pasado. Ya no se sentía avergonzada ni ansiosa, más bien estaba tranquila y contenta porque él había llegado al fin.

La noche siguió su curso normal. Todos cenaron, brindaron y conversaron largo y tendido. El ambiente era agradable y relajado como siempre que se reunían, eran muy buenos amigos y disfrutaban de estar juntos. En un momento Lita y Andrew pidieron a todos que hicieran silencio porque querían decir algo importante – Amigos… - Empezó a hablar Andrew mientras abrazaba a su novia – Tenemos una noticia importante que darles – Todos los miraban impacientes – Como ya saben el año que viene esta hermosa mujer y yo vamos convertirnos en esposos… - hizo una pausa para darle un apasionado beso a Lita -

- Queremos decirles que hemos fijado fecha para nuestra boda – Agregó Lita - Nos casamos en Abril – Dijo emocionada y miró a su novio con una enorme sonrisa. Todos reaccionaron alegres y efusivos, y uno a uno se acercaron a la pareja para abrazarlos y felicitarlos.

La fiesta continuó por varias horas más. Todo era alegría y ganas de celebrar. La música era intensa y las bebidas no paraban de circular. Algunos bailaban, otros conversaban y reían, todos estaban divirtiéndose a más no poder.

Serena ya un poco aturdida por la música, los gritos y la bebida, salió a la galería a tomar un poco de aire fresco y fumar. Mientras miraba al tumulto de gente festejando en el interior del bar y sonreía divertida, vio a Darien salir a su encuentro con un vaso en la mano. – Hola… - Le dijo.

- Hola… - Dijo él también sonriendo. Se apoyó en la baranda a su lado y la acompañó un rato en silencio mientras miraba a sus amigos celebrando adentro. – Qué buena noticia la de los chicos ¿verdad? – Dijo para romper el silencio.

- Sí - Respondió ella - Estoy tan feliz por ellos… - y se hizo una nueva pausa. Ambos se perdieron por un instante en sus pensamientos. Pensaban en sus amigos, en la noticia, en estar todos juntos celebrando y en lo bueno que era estar rodeados de tanta gente querida. Serena volvió a mirarlo - ¿Y cómo has estado? – Le preguntó – El otro día no pudimos hablar mucho – Refiriéndose a cuando se encontraron en la muestra y fueron al café.

- Sí, es cierto – Respondió él – Ese día tuve que regresar corriendo al hospital -

- ¿Estás con mucho trabajo? – Preguntó.

- Sí, demasiado… Amo lo que hago, pero a veces me sobrepaso de cosas y no tengo tiempo ni para descansar. Ahora estoy tratando de volver a ordenar mis actividades para no estar tan agotado – Hizo una pausa – Y tener más tiempo libre para hacer otras cosas. Hace unos meses descubrí un pequeño cine cerca de aquí, está realmente interesante, proyectan de todo. Aunque yo soy más aficionado a los clásicos, voy todos los sábados, pasen lo que pasen. -

- Qué lindo – Dijo sonriendo.

- Sí, me gusta mucho, estoy aprendiendo de autores que ni conocía. Además son funciones continuadas, puedes ver dos películas con una sola entrada – Contaba entusiasmado.

- Ah, como los cines de antes – Agregó ella.

- Claro, está muy bueno. No falto ningún sábado, me relaja mucho – Hizo otra pausa – Creo que a ti te gustaría ir ¿quieres acompañarme algún día? – Se atrevió a preguntar.

- Seguro, me encantaría… - Respondió alegre por la invitación.

Se miraron sonriendo por un instante. Hasta que apareció Rei y los interrumpió – Serena ¡hasta que te encontré! – Dijo molesta – Los novios te están buscando, quieren que tomes unas fotos – Serena se disculpó con Darien, le dio el cigarrillo a su amiga y entró al lugar. Rei notó cómo él la seguía con la mirada sin dejar de sonreír – Oye tú – Le dijo queriendo captar su atención.

Él reaccionó como si acabara de despertar y la miró – Lo siento Rei ¿me dijiste algo? No te escuché – Intentó disculparse.

- Pues creo que comprendo el motivo de tu distracción… – Dijo mirando a Serena que ya estaba con su cámara a cuestas registrando todo lo que pasaba en la fiesta. Él no dijo nada. – Darien, no quiero ser entrometida, pero hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte – Le dijo mientras apagaba el cigarrillo.

- Adelante - Accedió él.

- ¿Tú realmente estás interesado en ella? – Preguntó directamente.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Refutó haciéndose el desentendido.

- Sabes muy bien a qué me refiero, no me trates de tonta. ¿Aún estás interesado en ella? ¿Sientes algo por Serena? – Insistió.

Él no podía evadir la pregunta, menos con la insistente de Rei – Bueno, yo la aprecio mucho, siempre sentí un especial cariño por ella –

Rei sabía que no conseguiría hacerlo confesar más que eso, pero no desaprovecharía la oportunidad para decirle lo que pensaba – Pues ella en verdad te quiere mucho, y puedo dar fe de lo duro que fue para ella haberse distanciado de ti, cuando te fuiste a EEUU y también este último tiempo. Creo que sería bueno para los dos que puedan recapacitar sobre todo lo que pasó y aclarar las cosas entre ustedes de una buena vez. – Él escuchaba en silencio – Ella es una buena chica, bastante cabeza hueca y distraída, pero tiene un corazón de oro y la quiero como a una hermana. – Ambos sonrieron – No la dejes ir de nuevo –

Él reflexionó un momento. Rei tenía razón, Serena era muy importante para él y su comportamiento frío y distante podría haberla lastimado en más de una ocasión. Y decidió intentar una vez más volver a acercarse a ella para reparar las cosas. Miró a Rei con una leve sonrisa – Gracias… - Le dijo – Lo tendré en cuenta –

Ella revoleó los ojos ante la sintética respuesta de Darien. – Vamos "Sr. Digo lo justo y necesario" – Bromeó tomándolo del brazo para volver a entrar – Hay que seguir festejando.- Y juntos volvieron a la fiesta.

* * *

Pasó el tiempo, un nuevo año comenzaba, una oportunidad para empezar de nuevo... Serena y Darien poco a poco fueron retomando contacto y volvían a tratarse bien. Se encontraban en las reuniones con sus amigos, volvían a conversar como antes, a interesarse por sus cosas, a divertirse, a estar juntos de nuevo. Ella lo acompañó al cine y al bar de Andrew un par de ocasiones hasta que con el tiempo se acopló a su rutina. Se llevaban bien, eran buenos amigos de nuevo. Aunque esta vez era realmente diferente, intentaban tomarse las cosas con más calma, sin precipitarse a hacer o decir algo fuera de lugar, pero a la vez sin ocultar ni disfrazar ni medir lo que les pasara. Su relación ahora era más transparente, más fluida, con más confianza. No querían presionarse ni forzar nada, sino que todo se fuera dando de forma natural. Y así se sentían tranquilos…

Un sábado en la noche como ya era de costumbre Darien esperaba a la siempre retrasada Serena en la entrada del cine. Miraba la hora impaciente cada 10 segundos, la gente ya estaba entrando a la sala y enseguida comenzaría la película. Se fijaba si la veía llegar por donde siempre aparecía corriendo apurada y nada... Esa noche tenía muchas ganas de verla, porque la semana anterior ambos habían estado tan ocupados con sus respectivas obligaciones que no se habían encontrado ningún día, ni siquiera se comunicaron.

Cuando volvió a mirar la hora en su teléfono vio que había recibido un mensaje de texto de ella: "Darien, lo siento pero no voy a llegar al cine hoy. Acabo de recordar que es el cumpleaños del novio de Molly y tengo que ir… Diviértete sin mi! Besos". Suspiró frustrado, compró su boleto y entró. Antes de que la película comenzara le respondió el mensaje: "No hay problema. Envíales mis saludos a los chicos. Un beso. D." Decidió no pensar más en el asunto porque comenzaba a molestarse por la ausencia de Serena, como si fuera una cita y lo hubiera dejado plantado. Las cosas no eran así, sólo se trataba de una salida de amigos y cada uno tenía todo el derecho de cambiar sus planes. Eso era todo, no debía pensar en otras tonterías.

Vio la primera película, una animación que le había encantado y no volvía a ver desde niño. Cuando terminó volvió a pensar en ella y le dio pena que se la hubiera perdido. Miró de nuevo su teléfono y al no encontrar nuevos mensajes volvió a suspirar frustrado. Decidió salir a la calle durante el intervalo hasta la próxima película para tomar un poco de aire y distraerse un momento. Conversó con su amigo el boletero y se olvidó de nuevo del asunto.

La siguiente película lo tomó totalmente por sorpresa, no se había fijado en la programación de ese fin de semana, era "Lost in translation". Sonrió contento y volvió a pensar en que era una lástima que Serena no estuviera ahí. Disfrutó tanto de la película, sobre todo de la escena en que la protagonista cantaba en el karaoke. Recordó aquella fiesta a la que habían ido juntos y Serena imitaba a la actriz interpretando la misma canción.

Se reía solo al recordar esos momentos, al pensar en cuánto se divertía cuando pasaba tiempo con ella, en todas las cosas que habían hecho juntos aquella vez, en cómo se distanciaron durante el tiempo que volvió con Seiya, en cómo ahora volvían a llevarse bien, en cuánto la extrañaba… Terminó la película y salió del lugar. Miró la hora, ya era bastante tarde, revisó otra vez el teléfono y decidió no pasar por lo de Andrew y dirigirse a su departamento. Estaba un tanto malhumorado y también cansado.

Cuando llegó dejó las llaves sobre la mesa, abrió la heladera y no encontró nada que lo atrajera. Estaba de tan mal humor que no tenía ni hambre ni sed ni nada. Cerró casi de un portazo la heladera y fue a la habitación. Se descalzó de mala gana y se echó en la cama boca arriba. Permaneció así un buen rato, con la mirada clavada en el techo y pensando en lo solo y aburrido que se había sentido esa noche sin la compañía de Serena, y en que ella seguro se estaría divirtiendo tanto con sus amigos que no le escribía más. Pensaba en lo bonita que la encontraba cuando la veía reír, cuando se quedaba seria, cuando se enojaba… Recordarla lo reconfortaba… Sonreía al pensar en ella, no podía evitarlo… Pero hacía varios días que no la veía y la extrañaba tanto…

El sonido del celular lo hizo regresar de sus pensamientos, era un nuevo mensaje de Serena: "No puedo explicarte lo espantosamente aburrida que es esta fiesta…" él rió al leer. Y enseguida entró otro mensaje: "¿Estás en lo de Andrew?". Le alegró saber que ella tenía ganas de verlo, pero decidió demorar en responder a modo de venganza por haberse ausentado a su noche de cine. Minutos después le respondió: "No fui al bar, salí tarde del cine y preferí volver a mi casa. No te habrías aburrido si no me hubieras dejado plantado… ". Ella respondió enseguida: "Lamento haberte avisado a último momento. No volverá a suceder, lo prometo… :)". Él se puso de mejor humor y se sintió tranquilo al haberse podido comunicar de nuevo con ella.

Fue al baño a lavarse los dientes, se cambió y se recostó de nuevo. Miró el teléfono y había otro mensaje: "Te ilustro un poco la situación: Kelvin y sus amigos otakus están haciendo una maratón de no sé qué serie de animé… Quiero huir de aquí!". Él no pudo evitar reír con ese mensaje. Y respondió: "No te metas con los otakus, yo fui uno en mi juventud, ten más respeto". Enseguida ella escribió: "¿Ah si? Pues ahora eres un viejo aburrido que sólo va al cine y se acuesta a dormir temprano, no sé qué es peor…". Y así siguieron por largo rato. Para Darien era muy divertido comunicarse de esta forma con ella, Serena tenía cada ocurrencias que no podía dejar de reír. En realidad para él todo era divertido con ella…

Serena le siguió describiendo situaciones graciosas de la fiesta. Y él le contó de las películas que había visto. Una hora más tarde se escribieron los últimos mensajes. Él quería que ella le avisara cuando llegara a su departamento sana y salva, no podía dejar de preocuparse por su seguridad. "Ya llegué…" Escribió ella "Todo en orden, revisé la cerradura 5 veces como me dijiste ;)". Él escribió "Muy bien, ahora sí podré dormir tranquilo". Bostezó, notó que el sueño comenzaba a vencerlo y miró la hora, era bastante tarde. Serena no volvió a escribir por un momento y él sin querer se empezó a dormir.

El sonido de un nuevo mensaje lo despertó repentinamente: "Te extrañé hoy…". Al leerlo sintió que lo invadía una cálida sensación en el pecho y sonrió emocionado, ella también lo había extrañado… Suspiró profundamente y respondió: "Yo también te extrañé princesa…" y se la imaginó ruborizada al leer. Recibió el último mensaje: "Que descanses Darien. Besos…" y se durmió con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.


	17. Chapter 17

_Gente querida! Aquí estoy de nuevo actualizando. Este cap es definitivamente uno de mis preferidos, lo tengo listo hace tiempo, es que en realidad vengo escribiendo hace un mes y por eso actualizo tan seguido._

_Bueno, en esta ocasión les traigo el taaaaaaan esperado momento de definición: nuestros queridos protagonistas pueden AL FIN concretar! Adelanto que hay mucha miel y también lemon, espero poder cubrir sus expectativas.. Las mías fueron más que superadas, leo y releo este cap y cada vez lo encuentro más bonito. Sin duda esta pareja me inspira.._

_Recomendaciones: Aunque insisto en que mi estilo no es para nada ostentoso, me gustaría que lean con tranquilidad, que se tomen el tiempo necesario para apreciar cada frase, cada acción, cada escena, y busquen la canción para complementar la lectura. Si bien cada uno interpreta y siente sobre lo que lee desde su propia subjetividad, quiero acercarlos lo más que pueda a la forma en que yo personalmente me siento al escribir._

_La canción que elegí es de Rufus Wainwright, "Not ready to love". A mi criterio encaja perfecto con la escena donde la ubiqué, por la música y por la letra, aunque por suerte al final Darien sí está listo.._

_Espero que les guste tanto como a mí. Y prepárense para más, todavía queda bastante miel para deleitarnos.. :)_

_Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a su autora, Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._

_Abrazos!_

* * *

La semana siguiente tampoco se vieron, pero sí se mantuvieron en contacto. Quedaron en encontrarse el próximo sábado en el cine como siempre. Pero Darien decidió retrasarse a propósito para que esta vez sea Serena la que esperara.

Cuando iba llegando la vio a la distancia y la observó detenidamente. Llevaba un vestido suelto azul, sandalias bajas rojas, el cabello suelto sobre los hombros y su morral. Estaba sencilla, pero él la encontraba hermosa.

Poco a poco se fue acercando y ella lo vio llegar. También vestía sencillo, jeans y un pulóver negro. Lo encontró irresistiblemente atractivo y no pudo evitar ruborizarse al verlo.

Ambos se habían extrañado horrores, no se veían en dos semanas. Y al encontrarse se dieron cuenta de cuántas ganas tenían de volver a estar juntos.

Se saludaron con un tímido beso en la mejilla – Hola princesa… - Dijo él en tono un tanto seductor – Estás muy linda esta noche… - Y la miró de arriba abajo. Ella se sonrojaba cada vez más, y él sonreía satisfecho por el efecto que le provocaba su simple cumplido.

- Llegas tarde… - Respondió ella también en tono coqueto – Ya compré los boletos ¿entramos? -

Vieron la primera película. Una comedia de cine mudo que los divirtió muchísimo. En el intervalo salieron un momento a la calle para que Serena pudiera fumar. Rieron un rato más recordando escenas de la película y hablando del autor de la próxima proyección. Ella no lo conocía, él sabía que era un gran director y se lo habían recomendado mucho. Así que se dispusieron a volver a entrar a la sala y ver la película.

Cuando la proyección llevaba poco más de media hora Serena se acercó al oído de Darien – Esto es muy aburrido… - le dijo molesta. Él sólo sonrió y siguió viendo. Pasaron algunos minutos más y ella volvió a murmurar – Darien, en serio te lo digo, me estoy aburriendo mucho… -

Él trató de no reír para no molestar a los otros espectadores. Se acercó a ella – Ten un poco de paciencia, ya va a mejorar – Y siguieron viendo en silencio. Él se mordía la boca para contener la risa.

Otra media hora pasó y ella de nuevo se acercó a él – Además de aburrirme no entiendo nada… - Él ya no aguantó más y echó a reír tapándose la boca con la mano – Ella también se tentó y no pudo contener la risa – Será muy reconocido el director, pero esta película es un verdadero fastidio… - Y las risas eran ya casi imposibles de contener. Darien respiró profundo y trato de volver a concentrarse en la película. Ella se resignó y trató de hacer lo mismo.

Pasaron algunos minutos más y ahora él se acercó a ella – Esto es un bodrio… - Le murmuró. Y ella ya no aguantó más y se largó a reír a carcajadas. Él se contagió de su risa perdiendo cualquier tipo de control. Trataron de contenerse haciéndose señales de silencio entre ellos, pero no podían dejar de reír. En eso se acercó un hombre del público y les pidió enojado que hicieran silencio o se retiraran del lugar sino llamaría al encargado. Prefirieron salir, realmente la película era insoportable de ver, al menos si estaban tan poco concentrados.

Cuando finalmente salieron de la sala las risas se hicieron más estridentes, estaban tentadísimos y casi se quedaban sin aire de tanto reír. Cuando finalmente se calmaron, pudieron volver a respirar y a hablar con normalidad - ¿Qué hora es? – Preguntó ella.

Él miró su reloj – Casi las 12. ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Vamos a lo de Andrew? -

Ella dudó un momento – No sé… Ya es algo tarde… Y hace un poco de frío… - Dijo mientras se frotaba los brazos con las manos, estaba desabrigada y la noche había refrescado bastante.

- Vamos a tomar un café a mi departamento – Sugirió él sin rodeos. Ella siguió dudando. – Tengo brownies… – Trató de tentarla – Me los regaló una paciente - Sabía que los dulces eran la debilidad de Serena y que no podría negarse a semejante oferta.

- Sabes cómo convencerme… - Dijo ella riendo – Está bien, vamos- Y emprendieron camino en el auto de Darien.

* * *

Siguieron bromeando y riendo durante el trayecto. Todo volvía a ser natural y relajado entre ellos, estaban muy cómodos juntos y disfrutaban de su compañía. Ya en el departamento de Darien bebieron café y comieron los brownies entre pláticas y más risas.

Quedaron callados por un momento y se pusieron serios. Ella comenzó a sentir un tanto tenso el silencio y se animó a hablar – Darien… - Dijo mientras buscaba los cigarrillos en su bolso – Hace rato que quiero decirte algo… – Él permaneció callado y esperó que siguiera hablando – Después de todo el tiempo que pasó y de que al fin hemos vuelto a acercarnos… Me alegra mucho que podamos ser amigos de nuevo y llevarnos bien como antes… - Y sonrió. Él siguió serio y no le quitaba la vista a su taza de café. No dijeron nada más. Ella se disculpó y salió al balcón para fumar.

Unos instantes después él también salió y se apoyó en la baranda a su lado para observar la vista de la ciudad. Seguían en silencio. – Tienes una muy linda vista desde aquí… - Dijo ella aún incómoda por el silencio.

- Sí… - Agregó él serio – Y es una bonita noche… -

- Lástima que esté haciendo frío… - Dijo ella y volvió a frotarse los brazos. Él sólo reaccionó disponiéndose a volver a entrar para buscar algún abrigo. Ella suspiró frustrada, apagó el cigarrillo y también entró. – Descuida – Le dijo – Mejor me voy, ya es bastante tarde. – Y buscó su morral para colgárselo del hombro y disponerse a salir.

Al reparar en que Serena caminaba hacia la puerta, Darien sintió pánico de no volver a verla si esa noche la dejaba ir. Ya había esperado demasiado para sincerarse con ella y pensó que éste era el momento de hablar al fin. No podía darse el lujo de volver a dejar pasar otra oportunidad, tomó coraje y la llamó para detenerla – Espera Serena… - Ella volteó enseguida para verlo de frente – Yo también tengo algo importante que quiero decirte hace tiempo… - Ella esperó. Creía adivinar qué querría decirle, pero la expresión tan seria y de preocupación de Darien la asustó. Temía que volviera a romperle el corazón con su eterna actitud de hombre adulto y superado.

_"I'm not ready to love, I'm not ready for peace_

_I'm givin' up the dove to the beast_

_I'm not ready to surrender to another glove murderer..._

– Serena yo… - Su tono de voz era duro y muy bajo, no la miraba, sólo titubeaba al hablar mientras esquivaba sus ojos. Estaba nervioso, hablaba con miedo – Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que… Nunca en todos estos años he dejado de pensar en aquella noche… - Volvía a recordar la fiesta de graduación – Sé que me comporté muy frío y cortante contigo desde entonces… Pero… Todo lo que pasó después, cuando regresé… por ti… - Su voz comenzaba a quebrarse. Ella dejó su morral en una silla y lentamente se fue acercando a él, conmovida por verlo tan vulnerable.

_I'm not ready to love, I'm not ready to to fly_

_I'm givin' up belief in the sky_

_So you can take my sin in up above on high, say goodbye_

_I'm not ready to love, I'm not ready to love..._

– Me di cuenta al fin de que… Quiero decirte que… Necesito decirte… - No pudo evitar dejar escapar las primeras lágrimas. Estaba aterrado y encima ella lo miraba con lástima mientras caminaba hacia él. Se sentía demasiado expuesto, pero ya no podía sostener más esa impermeable rigidez que lo acompañó casi su vida entera.

- Lamento tanto lo que sucedió… Lamento haber dejado pasar tanto tiempo sin decirte que… - Pudo mirarla. Su expresión denotaba tanta angustia y desesperación - Sé que ya es demasiado tarde para decirte esto… Pero… - Lloraba y apretaba los ojos para intentar contener las emociones. Ella se acercó más para acariciar su rostro y limpiarle las lágrimas – Perdóname… - Tomó sus manos – Perdóname Serena… Por favor… Perdóname… Es que tenía tanto miedo… - Besaba sus manos y las apretaba con fuerza – Tengo miedo… Tengo miedo de perderte… no quiero perderte de nuevo… Perdóname por favor… -

_I'm not ready to love until I'm ready to love you the way you should be loved_

_Until I'm ready to hold you the way you should be held_

_You should be held, but I'm not ready to…"_

- Darien… - Ella comenzó a darle tiernos besos en el rostro, en sus ojos, sus mejillas – Aún no es tarde… Yo te perdoné hace tiempo… - Le dijo sin dejar de besarlo - Dime Darien, dime lo que sientes, dime por qué regresaste, dímelo ahora… -

- Serena… Yo… - De a poco se fue calmando y pudo dejar de llorar. Ahora él comenzaba a acariciar su rostro.

- Dímelo… - Insistió ella - Yo ya te perdoné… Ahora dímelo, no tengas miedo, estoy aquí contigo, quiero escucharte, dímelo… -

- Serena… Yo… - La miraba a los ojos, ya no tenía miedo, no necesitaba más esconderse ni resistir, estaba dispuesto a decirle todo al fin - Te amo…. – Y la besó suavemente en los labios.

Ella no podía responder al beso. Una emoción tan inmensa le recorrió el cuerpo entero al escuchar lo que por tantos años había esperado oír, que lo único que pudo hacer fue comenzar a llorar. La amaba… Darien la amaba y se lo estaba diciendo…

Él notó que ella lloraba y la abrazó para contenerla. Acomodó su rostro sobre su cabeza y ella se refugió en su pecho para sollozar con intensidad. Podía finalmente soltar las heridas y el dolor que por tantos años la atormentaron… Él la mecía en sus brazos y acariciaba su cabello con delicadeza. La sentía tan cerca, respiraba su perfume y suspiraba por el alivio que le provocaba haberle dicho al fin lo que sentía por ella…

De a poco el llanto de Serena fue disminuyendo, y separó su rostro del pecho de Darien para mirarlo de frente. Él sonreía tranquilo y acarició de nuevo su rostro. Se miraban a los ojos con calma, se encontraban con tanta paz en la mirada del otro y cada vez sus bocas estaban más cerca. Ella sonrió y dijo en voz muy baja – Yo también te amo… - Y lo besó.

Era un beso tímido, tan delicado y dulce que lo sostuvieron lo más que pudieron. Lentamente él empezó a acariciar con sus labios los de ella mientras repasaba con sus dedos las facciones de su rostro. Ella se animó a pasar a besos más húmedos, cubriendo con tibias caricias los labios de Darien. Acariciaba su cuello, y enredaba los dedos en su espeso cabello con tanta suavidad que provocó que él comenzara a delinear sus labios con la punta de su lengua. Se trataban con tanta dulzura, con tanta calma, sus alientos se confundían y sus respiraciones empezaban a ser más profundas.

Él la tomó del cuello con una mano y de la cintura con la otra para acercarla aún más a su cuerpo. Los besos cada vez se hacían más intensos. Recorrían sus bocas con sus lenguas, se besaban largamente y las respiraciones empezaban a entrecortarse.

Él dejó por un momento la boca de Serena para comenzar a besar su cuello, el lóbulo de su oreja y descender por su clavícula hasta el pecho. Todo sin dejar de acariciarla lentamente con las yemas de los dedos en su espalda. Ella no pudo evitar soltar un suave gemido en reacción a los besos y caricias de Darien. Al escucharla él suavizó los besos y volvió a acercarse a su oído. Respiraba un poco agitado y ella se estremecía al sentir su tibio aliento y su respiración entrecortada tan cerca. – Serena… - Susurró casi sin voz – Si no quieres que siga dímelo ahora… Sino ya no podré detenerme… - Y le dio suaves besos en la mejilla, en la nariz y la miró de frente, sin dejar de abrazarla y acariciarla por la espalda.

Ella estaba extasiada con la forma en que la trataba, era tan dulce y a la vez tan sensual que sentía cálidas cosquillas que le recorrían el cuerpo entero. El amor y el deseo que sentía por él la estaban desbordando – Darien… - También susurró mientras le daba tiernos besos en los labios – Quiero… - Le costaba hablar por la respiración irregular – Quiero que me lo digas… Quiero escucharte de nuevo… - Y cerró los ojos para esperarlo.

Él sonrió emocionado, le devolvía cada beso que ella le daba y entre beso y beso susurró otra vez – Te amo… - y notó que las lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de Serena – Te amo princesa… - Repetía profundizando los besos – Te amo… Te amo… - Y la besó con tanta intensidad que ambos sintieron que morirían de amor…

Serena no pudo aguantar más, deseaba tanto al hombre que amaba y que la amaba que entre besos apasionados y caricias intranquilas comenzó a caminar hacia el dormitorio guiándolo para que la acompañe. Él no se resistió, también la deseaba con desesperación y se dejó llevar sin disminuir la intensidad de los besos. Ella se atrevió a quitarle el pulóver mientras caminaban, necesitaba sentir su piel. Pero debajo de la prenda llevaba una camiseta de algodón. No permitió que eso la frustrara y comenzó a acariciarlo bajo la ropa, sin intentar sacársela, así lo estimularía más.

Cuando llegaron al lado de la cama él la recostó con delicadeza y se acomodó a su lado. Interrumpió un instante los besos para descalzarla, y disfrutaba al ver cómo ella se impacientaba. Volvió a sus labios y sin dejar de besarla comenzó a desprender uno a uno los botones de su vestido. A medida que iba descendiendo le regalaba suaves besos en la piel que iba descubriendo, pasó por su pecho y llegó un poco más allá del ombligo. Cortó los besos, se alejó un poco y con sus manos retiró lentamente la prenda para dejar totalmente al descubierto el cuerpo de Serena. La recorría entera con los ojos. No podía creer tenerla de esa forma en su cama, casi desnuda, respirando agitada y deseándolo con tanta pasión…

Ella se incorporó, terminó de sacarse el vestido y volvió a besarlo mientras se sentaba sobre él acomodando una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo. Él también comenzaba a impacientarse y la acariciaba entera, los brazos, la espalda, las piernas. Ella le sacó la camiseta al fin y también lo acariciaba impaciente. Tocar su piel desnuda por primera vez era tan estimulante, lo apretaba contra ella para sentirlo más cerca. Él besaba su cuello, su oído y descendió por su pecho. Ella se desesperaba y acariciaba su cabello sin parar. Él rodeó de besos y caricias sus senos por encima de la prenda íntima. Ella emitía suaves gemidos de placer y eso lo estimulaba aún más.

Sin dejar de besarla llevó sus manos a la espalda y delicadamente desabrochó la prenda. Se separó un poco para poder verla mejor, recorría con los ojos cada milímetro de su piel mientras la desnudaba, la encontraba mucho más hermosa de lo que se hubiera imaginado. La miró sonriendo – Eres… perfecta… - Le dijo casi susurrando, y ella se sonrojó. Él adoró su reacción y volvió a besarla en la boca.

Se abrazaban con fuerza, su piel totalmente en contacto los excitaba cada vez más. Él no pudo resistir y fue directo a sus senos. Besaba el espacio entre ellos mientras los acariciaba con las manos. Se acercó a uno sin dejar de acariciar el otro con la punta de los dedos. Envolvía el pezón con sus labios y delineaba pequeños círculos alrededor con su lengua. Ella gemía cada vez más y tiraba del cabello de él mientras arqueaba su cuerpo para intensificar los besos y las sensaciones. Él repitió la misma tarea en el otro seno, agregando suaves mordidas que la desesperaron cada vez más. Volvió a su boca y ella estaba tan agitada que le costaba respirar.

Lo empujó contra la cama sin dejar de besarlo y comenzó a acariciarlo con las manos y con suaves movimientos de su cuerpo contra el de él. Besó su cuello, sus hombros, descendió por su pecho y lo acariciaba entero, los brazos, el costado, la cintura, el estómago. Y volvía a besarlo en la boca intensificando los movimientos. Ahora él comenzaba a gemir y respirar aún más entrecortadamente. Ella bajó su mano hasta el botón del pantalón para intentar desprenderlo, a medida que su mano descendía sentía como sus músculos se tensaban ante las caricias y disfrutaba hacerlo estremecer.

Desprendió el botón al fin y lo acarició lentamente en lo bajo de su abdomen sin dejar de besarlo. Él no aguantó más y rápidamente cambió de posición para quedar encima de ella. Casi sin esfuerzo se quitó el pantalón que lo estorbaba y besándola entera comenzó a moverse de tal forma que friccionaba su sexo contra el de ella. Ambos gemían agitados por las sensaciones. Aunque aún llevaban puestas las prendas íntimas, se sentían tan en contacto y tan excitados que podían llegar a alcanzar el clímax así. Darien interrumpió los movimientos para evitar que todo se acabe antes de tiempo, y quitó las últimas prendas que vestían.

Ya completamente desnudos ella volvió a cambiar de posición para acomodarse sobre él. Lo besaba desaforada, lo acariciaba y gemía mientras movía sus caderas frenéticamente para rozarlo con su sexo. Él trataba de disminuir la velocidad de los movimientos mientras sostenía sus caderas con las manos.

Ella ya no resistía más, lo necesitaba con desesperación – No aguanto más… - Le dijo agitada – Te necesito ahora… - Y él se incorporó para retomar los besos y las caricias. También se sentía desesperado, necesitaba hacerla suya de una buena vez. La separó un poco para acomodarla mejor sobre él y comenzó a acercarla de nuevo entrando poco a poco en su cuerpo. Ella jadeó extasiada. Y comenzaron a moverse al mismo ritmo. Él besaba su cuello, sus senos y acompasaba los movimientos tomándola de las caderas. Ella gemía sin control y volvía a tirar de su cabello. Él volvió a cambiar de posición tumbándola contra la cama sin salirse de ella y retomó los movimientos con mayor intensidad. Ambos gemían cada vez más agitados. Cuando estaban a punto de acabar, él la miró a los ojos – Te amo Serena… - Y ella intensificó los movimientos ondulantes y los gemidos para alcanzar juntos el orgasmo.

* * *

Permanecieron en la misma posición unos instantes. Él acomodó su rostro en el cuello de Serena. Ella acariciaba su espalda para suavizar las marcas que segundos antes le había hecho con las uñas. Todavía estaban agitados, les costaba recuperar el aliento, pero aún no querían separarse. Poco a poco Darien comenzó a moverse. Separó lentamente su cuerpo del de ella y se acomodó a su lado boca arriba. Ahora podían comenzar a respirar mejor.

Ella no pudo aguantar mucho estar separada de él y volteó para acercarse y acomodarse a su lado. Apoyó la cabeza en su brazo y lo observó. Él tenía los ojos cerrados, respiraba profundamente. Ella lo miraba embelesada, no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. Se habían amado con cuerpo y alma, como lo habían deseado por tanto tiempo. Lo recorría entero con los ojos, su cuerpo, su desnudez, su pecho moviéndose al ritmo de su respiración, su rostro tranquilo, su cabello alborotado sobre la almohada. Era una imagen perfecta ante sus ojos, el hombre que amaba, que la amaba, estaba junto a ella como siempre había soñado.

Él abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de Serena, que lo miraban impacientes. Observó su rostro y al ver su expresión acechante sonrió halagado, ella mordía su labio inferior al verlo. – Hola princesa… - Dijo suspirando.

Ella se acercó a su boca y lo besó largamente, él le respondía los besos y le regalaba suaves caricias en el cabello. – Hola mi amor… - susurró ella entre beso y beso.

Él separó su rostro para volver a mirarla - ¿Mi amor? – Preguntó agrandando su sonrisa.

Ella seguía dándole cortos besos – Si… Tú eres mi amor… - Decía entre beso y beso.

- ¿Ah si…? – Y le respondía los besos - ¿Y… qué más soy…? – volvió a preguntar sin dejar de besarla y acariciarla.

- Eres… - Continuó ella – Mi amor… Mi vida… Mi alma… Mi todo… - Él intensificaba los besos – Mi cielo… Mi sol… Mi luna… - Le dio un largo y apasionado beso – Eres mi príncipe… - Y comenzó a suavizar los besos para volver a respirar con normalidad.

Él no dejaba de sonreír. Buscó la sábana y la manta que estaban desacomodados al pie de la cama para cubrirlos a ambos y volteó para quedar frente a ella. La abrazó por la cintura para acercarla a su cuerpo. – Tú también eres mi amor… - Y retomó los besos – Mi princesa… - Hacía largas pausas para no dejar de besarla – Mi ángel… Mi hogar… - Ella suspiraba cada vez que él le hablaba y le devolvía los besos con más intensidad. Se amaban tanto que no les alcanzaban las palabras y los besos para demostrárselo. – Mi cabeza de chorlito… - Y ella rió al escuchar el sobrenombre que él le había puesto cuando se conocieron.

Los besos cesaron y permanecieron un rato mirándose a los ojos, acariciando sus rostros, sonriendo tranquilos, agradecidos, felices de encontrarse así. Ella volvió a morderse el labio, como si quisiera contenerse para hacer o decir algo - ¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó él riendo. Ella también rió y le dio un tímido beso en los labios. Volvió a mirarlo, suspiró y se puso seria. Él también estaba serio, no le sacaba los ojos de encima y le acariciaba el cabello acomodando algunos mechones que le caían sobre el rostro. Ella volvió a morderse el labio - ¿Qué pasa, princesa? – Insistió él - ¿qué quieres decirme? -

Serena se acercó más y apoyó su frente en la de él mientras acariciaba su cuello – Te amo… - Susurró en un suspiro – Te amo tanto Darien… - Y cerró los ojos.

Él suspiró agradecido al escucharla. La abrazó y la acomodó contra su pecho, la quería toda para él, no la soltaría jamás. Ella también lo abrazaba y le daba suaves besos en el pecho para luego acomodar su rostro sobre él. – Yo también te amo Serena… - Susurró él – Te amo… - Y ambos se quedaron dormidos.


	18. Chapter 18

_Hola de nuevo! Cómo están? Qué les pareció el último cap? Espero que lo hayan disfrutado__ al leerlo_ tanto como yo al escribirlo :)

_En esta ocasión les traigo uno nuevo, que si bien es bastante más cortito que el anterior - una especie de 'bonus track', ja! -, contiene también mucha miel y más lemon. Ojalá les guste.._

_Les recomiendo que complementen con la lectura la canción que elegí para esta escena. Se trata de una clásica balada de jazz, "The nearness of you", que tiene infinidad de versiones, pero yo pensé en la de Norah Jones, que en mi opinión es la más romántica y sensual que he escuchado hasta ahora._

_Bueno, una vez más agradezco infinitamente a quienes me siguen y me comentan, en verdad aprecio sus cumplidos y opiniones. Lo que más deseo es poder compartir con todos uds lo que surge de mi loca cabecita al escribir esta historia y plasmar en ella mis gustos y mi sensibilidad... - carita sonrojada ;) -, y que uds también me cuenten cómo se sienten._

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora, Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._

_Besos y abrazos! Hasta la próxima!_

* * *

Pasaron algunas horas. Serena despertó asustada por el fuerte viento que se había levantado afuera. Una tormenta se aproximaba. Odiaba las tormentas, más precisamente los truenos. Y esperaba que esa noche no fueran tan estruendosos. La alivió el hecho de que no estaba totalmente a oscuras, ya que la luz de la cocina iluminaba un poco la habitación. Bostezó, se acomodó lo más cerca de Darien que pudo y se tranquilizó.

Él dormía profundamente a su lado, boca arriba y con un brazo extendido bajo su cuello. Ella no pudo evitar tentarse a recorrerlo otra vez con los ojos. Siempre había tenido la impresión de que era muy atractivo, pero ahora que lo veía de esa forma, desnudo, apenas cubierto con las sábanas, y durmiendo a su lado, lo encontraba realmente irresistible.

Con sólo mirarlo comenzó a sentir fuertes deseos de besarlo, tocarlo, volver a hacer el amor… Sacudió la cabeza para soltar los candentes pensamientos, no creía adecuado tener un arrebato semejante cuando hacía tan poco que acababan de hacerlo y además él aún dormía plácidamente. Debía comportarse como una dama, no como la chica impulsiva de siempre.

Se levantó de la cama y fue hasta el baño. Se lavó la cara con agua fría y se quedó viéndose en el espejo por unos instantes. Veía el reflejo de su cuerpo desnudo y recordaba los recientes momentos de pasión con Darien. Cómo la había besado, acariciado, amado… Había sido una experiencia increíble, nunca en su vida se había sentido así, tan amada, tan cuidada…

Miró el reflejo de su rostro y se rió de sí misma, tenía la típica expresión de una jovencita enamorada. Y así se sentía, perdidamente enamorada, como cuando era una adolescente de secundaria. Ese amor y esa ilusión que creía haber dejado de lado hacía mucho tiempo, regresaba a su vida con más fuerza que nunca y le invadía todo su ser. Más aún al confirmar que él también sentía el mismo amor por ella. Sonreía contenta mirando el espejo, se sentía la mujer más plena y feliz del mundo. El amor de su vida al fin le había correspondido…

Volvió a la habitación y se recostó de nuevo junto a Darien, que seguía durmiendo en la misma posición. Afuera el viento se hacía más fuerte y algunos relámpagos comenzaron a aparecer. Trató de no asustarse más y se acomodó lo más cerca de él que pudo. Se apoyó sobre su brazo y volvió a mirarlo. O ella cada vez estaba más enamorada o este hombre se ponía cada vez más lindo en cuestión de minutos.

Observó su rostro detenidamente, moría de ganas por tocarlo, pero lo veía tan tranquilo que le costaba animarse a hacerlo.

_"It's not the pale moon that excites me  
_

_That thrills and delights me  
_

_Oh no, it's just the nearness of you..._

No resistió más y acercó una mano a su rostro. Acarició lo más delicadamente que pudo con las yemas sus dedos cada facción para explorarlo. Comenzó por el cabello que caía sobre su frente, lo acomodó y siguió por las cejas, los párpados, los pómulos, el costado de la nariz, la comisura de los labios, el mentón. Y así recorrió cada parte repetidas veces.

_It isn't your sweet conversation  
_

_That brings this sensation  
_

_Oh no, it's just the nearness of you..._

Notó que él poco a poco reaccionaba ante las caricias profundizando su respiración, pero aún no despertaba. Estaba tan cerca, sentía su tibio aliento sobre su boca y no pudo resistir acariciar sus labios con un suave beso para intentar despertarlo. Él soltó un suspiro lento y ella notó que su sueño ya no era tan profundo. Volvió a besarlo, alternando delicadas caricias con sus labios y su lengua.

Él lentamente empezó a responder los besos y ella comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo con los dedos. Recorrió su cuello, sus hombros, su pecho, su estómago, sin cortar los besos que lentamente se hacían más húmedos. Él también empezó a acariciarla, enredaba su mano en su cabello y la besaba con calma.

_When you're in my arms  
_

_And I feel you so close to me  
_

_All my wildest dreams came true..._

Poco a poco los besos se hacían más intensos y ella comenzó a besar el cuello de Darien sin dejar de acariciar su cuerpo. Recorría su piel con besos húmedos, sentía su perfume amaderado y sensual, y lo deseaba cada vez más.

Él seguía tocando su pelo y lo retiró del hombro de Serena para besarlo. Cuando ella se dirigió a su oído y le dedicó besos y suaves mordidas en el lóbulo de su oreja, él no pudo evitar soltar un leve gemido.

_I need no soft lights to enchant me  
_

_If you will only grant me  
_

_The right to hold you ever so tight  
_

_And to feel in the night the nearness of you..."_

A Serena le alcanzó esa reacción para saber que él estaba entregado a ella, ya no había vuelta atrás. Se movió para acomodarse encima de él, con una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo, y volvió a su boca con besos más apasionados. Él acariciaba su espalda, sus brazos y respondía a los besos mientras su respiración se hacía más fuerte.

Ella regresó a su cuello alternando besos y lentas caricias con su lengua, y comenzó a descender despacio por su pecho mientras lo seguía acariciando con las manos. Besaba y lamía la piel que recorría con intensidad pero al mismo tiempo con delicadeza. Él disfrutaba ser tratado de esa forma, las sensaciones eran tan placenteras y estimulantes que su respiración se intensificaba y su cuerpo se tensaba ante el contacto de las caricias. Ella seguía su descenso de besos, repasó su abdomen, su ombligo y se percató de que estaba logrando el efecto que esperaba…

Sin cortar los besos volvió a subir por el cuerpo estremecido de Darien y con una mano empezó a acariciarlo en la entrepierna haciéndolo estremecer aún más. Cuando llegó de nuevo a su boca notó qué él estaba cada vez más agitado – Serena… - le susurró suplicante. Ella sonrió satisfecha y comenzó a moverse lentamente para acariciarlo con su cuerpo. Sus senos, su vientre, su sexo lo rozaban de tal forma que él ya no podía contener los gemidos.

Volvió a besarlo en la boca y él respondía con besos y caricias desaforados, la deseaba con desesperación. Serena se incorporó, buscó su sexo con la mano para acomodarlo contra su cuerpo y lo dejó entrar despacio en ella, haciéndolo soltar un ronco gemido.

Ella comenzó a moverse y gemir al intensificar los movimientos ondulantes y las sensaciones. Él trataba de tocarla pero no la alcanzaba, entonces la tomó de las caderas para acompasar los movimientos.

Cada vez estaban más cerca del clímax, ella volvió a su boca para besarlo con desenfreno y él aceleraba sus movimientos presionándola más contra su cuerpo. Se miraron a los ojos, intensificaron aún más el ritmo de sus cuerpos y diciendo sus nombres al unísono llegaron otra vez juntos al orgasmo.

* * *

Permanecieron abrazados intentando recuperar el aliento. Ella estaba desplomada encima de Darien y él acariciaba su cabello y su espalda. – Serena… - Dijo aún agitado, ella lo miró – Esto fue… - Y ella lo besó para no dejarlo hablar.

- Lo siento… - Decía entre beso y beso – No pude… resistirme… no pienses mal de mí… -

Él reía satisfecho y le devolvía los besos – Fue increíble… Eres increíble Serena… - Y fue suavizando los besos para poder volver a mirarla a la cara y regalarle una dulce sonrisa.

De repente escucharon el fuerte estruendo de un trueno afuera y ella gritó del susto. Se dieron cuenta de que había comenzado a llover - ¿Todavía le temes a los truenos? – Preguntó él riendo.

- No les temo… - Respondió ella aún asustada – Los odio - Él acomodó a Serena a su lado, le dio un tierno beso en la frente y se levantó. - ¿Adónde vas? – Le preguntó afligida.

- A cerrar las ventanas y el balcón – Respondió él mientras la cubría con las sábanas – Quedó todo abierto y puede entrar agua, hay mucho viento – Le dio otro beso en la frente.

- No te vayas – Dijo ella suplicante – Tengo miedo – Y lo agarraba del brazo para evitar que se fuera.

Él sonrió enternecido – Regreso enseguida princesa – La besó otra vez y salió de la habitación. Una vez terminada la tarea regresó al dormitorio y encontró a Serena hecha un ovillito en el medio de la cama y tapada hasta la cabeza con las mantas. Afuera la tormenta y los truenos eran bastante intensos, y evidentemente ella estaba aterrada.

Darien se acercó a la cama, se escurrió bajo las sábanas y abrazó a Serena por la cintura acercándola lo más próxima a su cuerpo que pudo. Ella tomó sus manos y las apretó con fuerza – Tardaste mucho – Y un nuevo trueno la hizo saltar del susto.

Él profundizó el abrazo y comenzó a darle besos en el hombro y el cuello – No temas princesa… - Susurraba sin cortar los besos – Estoy aquí, yo cuidaré de ti… Hoy y siempre… -

Ella comenzaba a relajarse y acariciaba los brazos que la rodeaban - ¿Lo prometes? -

- Lo juro - respondió él – Esperé demasiado para tenerte conmigo… No permitiré que volvamos a separarnos… Ya no más… - Y profundizó aún más el abrazo.

Ella suspiró aliviada, se sentía contenida, comprendida, amada… - Eres muy sobreprotector – Dijo riendo.

Él también rió - ¿Te molesta? – Y seguía besándola.

- No – Respondió ella – Me encanta… - Y dando un último suspiro volvieron a quedar dormidos.


	19. Chapter 19

_Bueeeeeeeeenas! como les va? espero que bien!_

_Aca les traigo un nuevo cap. Voy sacando la cuenta y practicamente publico uno por dia... Estoy a full! jaja!_

_Bueno, en esta ocasión continua la miel entre nuestra querida pareja y un lemon un tantito mas 'hot' que los anteriores.. Ojalá les guste..._

_Una vez más agradezco los comentarios y espero que quienes aún no lo hayan hecho compartan sus ideas y opiniones, son totalmente bienvenidos! :)_

_Abrazos para todos y todas! y hasta la proxima! _

___Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora, Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._

___Bell.-_

* * *

Poco a poco comenzó a amanecer. Afuera la lluvia era suave pero constante. Serena despertó lentamente, estaba boca abajo abrazada a la almohada. Y mientras se desperezaba giró para quedar boca arriba. Cuando terminó de abrir los ojos encontró a Darien a su lado ya despierto y observándola sonriente. – Hola… - le dijo bostezando.

- Buenos días princesa - Respondió él dándole un beso en la punta de la nariz. La miraba a los ojos, esos ojos azul cielo que lo enamoraban a cada instante, la contemplaba con ternura, con tanto amor… Amanecer con ella a su lado era un hermoso sueño hecho realidad y la felicidad no le entraba en el cuerpo - ¿Dormiste bien? – Preguntó sin dejar de sonreír y dándole otro besito en la nariz.

- Sí… - Ella también sonreía emocionada, podía encontrar en los azules ojos de Darien el amor tan sincero y puro que por años no se había animado a demostrarle, y ahora ya no había miedo ni remordimiento que interrumpiera sus sentimientos, la amaba incondicionalmente, y ella a él… - ¿Y tú? – él asintió con la cabeza y ella le regaló un dulce beso en los labios.

Él empezó a acariciar su cabello - ¿Quieres desayunar? – Preguntó – Yo estoy muriendo de hambre - Ella asintió con una sonrisa – Entonces voy a preparar un delicioso desayuno para mi novia – Y la besó de nuevo en los labios.

- ¿Novia? – preguntó ella sorprendida queriendo cortar el beso.

- Si… - siguió él entre beso y beso – A partir de hoy... eres mi novia… -

Ella echó a reír - ¿Ah si? – También lo besaba - ¿Y lo decidiste tú solo? ¿No pensabas preguntarme? -

- No – respondió – yo no lo decido, ya viene estipulado en el contrato -

Ella reía aún más - ¿contrato? ¿qué contrato? -

- El contrato de renta de este departamento – Y ahora besaba el cuello de Serena – Dice en un apartado que "Aquella mujer que pase una noche entera en la cama del locatario, se convierte automáticamente en su novia" -

- ¿De dónde sacaste eso? – Seguía riendo.

- Lo dice el contrato, princesa – Y volvía a sus labios – En la parte… de las letras chiquitas… -

- ¡Eres un tramposo! – Le siguió la broma – De haber sabido que existía esa cláusula habría dormido en el sofá -

Él también rió – Pues lamentablemente tendrás que obedecerlo aunque no quieras, la norma es la norma… -

Ella hizo una pausa para reflexionar un momento sobre el asunto - ¿Tu novia...? – Meditaba concentrada, él esperaba impaciente - ¿Y tú mi novio...? – Y lo miró fijamente a los ojos – Está bien. Si no me queda otra opción… - Y sonrió con picardía – Seré tu novia a partir de hoy -

Él la beso largamente – Te amo princesa… - susurró apoyando su frente sobre la de Serena.

- Yo también te amo… - Susurró ella y le devolvió otro largo beso.

Después de varios arrumacos y palabras de amor melosas, Darien se levantó de la cama, se vistió con un pantalón de pijama y se fue a la cocina. Antes pasó por la sala para encender el equipo de música, como era su costumbre. Se dispuso a lavar y ordenar las cosas del café de la noche anterior mientras tarareaba la canción que sonaba de fondo.

Enseguida llegó Serena y se quedó apoyada en el marco de la puerta mientras lo observaba. Estaba descalzo, con un pantalón celeste y nada más. Lo recorría entero con la mirada y disfrutaba de la vista. Hubiera deseado tener su cámara a mano para capturar esa imagen del hombre que le robaba el corazón. Él se dio cuenta de su presencia y también la miró. Llevaba puesto su vestido y terminaba de abrochar los últimos botones del escote. Y tenía puestas unas pantuflas blancas de él que le quedaban enormes. La encontró tan atractiva que no pudo evitar sonreír cautivado.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa – Hola novio… - Y comenzó a caminar hacia él.

- Hola novia... - respondió él y cuando estuvieron cerca la besó en los labios. Ella lo abrazó por detrás mientras él seguía preparando el café. Cuando comenzó a estorbarlo, le dio unos besitos en la espalda y se sentó en una banqueta del desayunador. Lo miraba afanado en su tarea, iba y venía de la mesada a la barra llevando tazas, brownies, bollitos de pan, mermelada, algunas frutas y seguía tarareando la canción. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaban se sonreían contentos, se sentían tan cómodos como siempre.

Cuando estuvo todo listo él se sentó del otro lado de la barra y se dispusieron a desayunar. Conversaban y reían con soltura, por momentos se daban de comer en la boca un trozo de fruta o un bocado de brownie. Disfrutaban de su compañía con la misma naturalidad de siempre.

Quedaron en silencio un momento. Darien terminaba su café y ella lo miraba fijamente sin poder evitar morderse los labios al verlo. Él sonrió halagado – Adoro cuando haces eso… -

Ella se sonrojó al sentirse descubierta - ¿Qué cosa? -

- Que me mires así… - Dijo en tono seductor.

Ella comenzaba a impacientarse – Estás muy lejos… - Dijo haciendo pucheros y estirando los brazos encima de la barra como si no pudiera alcanzarlo.

Él rió – Pues acércate… - Siguió coqueteando y dejó la taza en la mesa para disponerse a esperarla.

- Eres malo… - Dijo ella también en tono seductor y caminó hacia él. Cuando estuvo cerca él la abrazó por la cintura sin levantarse de la banqueta y ella se acomodó entre sus piernas. – Eres un novio malo… - Le susurró al oído.

Acercaron sus bocas y lentamente comenzaron a besarse. Se saboreaban con suavidad, podían sentir el sabor tibio del café y el chocolate que acababan de desayunar y se acariciaban delicadamente con las manos. Darien intentó profundizar los besos, pero ella no lo dejó y se separó un poco. Él suspiró frustrado – Si tú eres malo, yo también… - Susurró. Él volvió a besarla, pero ella seguía resistiéndose a subir la intensidad de los besos.

Volvió a separarse y se alejó unos pasos hacia atrás - ¿Adónde vas? – Preguntó él suplicante tomándola de las manos.

- Voy a vestirme – Respondió ella.

- Pero si ya estás vestida – Insistió él. Ella negó con la cabeza volviendo a morderse los labios y comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta. Él quedó atónito al comprender lo que ella le insinuaba, bajo el vestido estaba desnuda.

Antes de salir de la cocina volteó para mirarlo de nuevo de manera provocativa. Él permanecía sentado con cara de sorpresa y no supo cómo reaccionar.

Serena comenzó a dirigirse hacia el dormitorio y mientras atravesaba la sala reía pensando "Rei tiene razón, a este hombre hay que darle cuerda para que reaccione…".

Y sin darse cuenta de que Darien la había alcanzado, sintió de repente que él la tomó de un brazo para que se diera vuelta y cuando la tuvo enfrente la besó con tanta pasión que no la dejó titubear. La tomó del cuello para no dejarla ir y profundizar los besos desenfrenados. La acariciaba entera por encima del vestido, la espalda, la cintura, los glúteos, y ella le devolvía las caricias y los besos con la misma intensidad.

La acorraló contra la pared sin dejar de besarla, la deseaba con tanta desesperación y profundizaba los besos explorando su boca con la lengua y mordiendo sus labios. Ella comenzaba a agitarse y gemir extasiada, y él empezó a desprenderle los botones del vestido para poder acariciar su cuerpo desnudo. Besó su cuello, su pecho, sus senos, mordiendo y succionando alternadamente sus pezones y ella se estremecía y gemía cada vez más.

Volvió a su boca sin dejar de acariciarla desaforado, acomodó una pierna de ella alrededor de su cintura y comenzó a moverse contra su cuerpo mientras se quitaba el pantalón. – Eres tan hermosa Serena… - Le susurraba en la boca – Te deseo tanto… -

Ella enredaba los dedos en su cabello sin dejar de besarlo – Yo tamb… ah…- Y no pudo hablar más al sentir que él acercó su mano a su sexo y comenzó a acariciarla –

- Dime… - Volvió a susurrar – Dime lo que sientes… - Y hacía movimientos circulares con las yemas de los dedos en su centro -

Ella gemía con descontrol, la tocaba de tal forma que las sensaciones de placer la desbordaban – Darien… - Repetía su nombre agitada y sin poder contener los gemidos.

- Dime Serena… - Insistió él mientras introducía sus dedos en su cuerpo – Dime lo que sientes – Y le mordía la boca.

Ella arqueaba su cuerpo ante el contacto – Te deseo Darien… - Dijo al fin entre gemidos más agudos – Te necesito tanto… - Y lo besaba con más intensidad – Hazme el amor ahora – Exclamó desesperada.

Él acomodó la otra pierna de Serena alrededor de su cintura y la llevó hasta el sofá sin dejar de besarla. Se tumbaron quedando él encima de ella. Volvió a besarla entera, descendió por su cuello, su pecho, su estómago y ella se arqueaba más y tiraba de su cabello. Cuando volvió a subir repitiendo los besos comenzó a acariciarle el lado interior de los muslos y la entrepierna. Ella intensificaba los gemidos y él sonreía satisfecho al verla tan entregada.

Cuando ya no podía esperar más para hacerla suya al fin, acomodó su sexo contra el de ella y entró con un solo y fuerte movimiento. Ella soltó un agudo grito y los movimientos ondulantes iniciaron. Ambos se besaban y gemían desesperados. Y él aceleró de tal forma el ritmo de sus entradas que sus vientres sonaban al tocarse. Ella acariciaba y arañaba su espalda con tal desenfreno, las sensaciones eran tan excitantes y ardientes que se sentía fuera de sí. Se miraron a los ojos y él profundizó los movimientos pero disminuyendo la velocidad y haciendo mayor presión contra su cuerpo – Te amo… - dijo ella casi sin aire - y una vez más alcanzaron juntos el clímax.

* * *

Después del frenético y estrepitoso encuentro, Darien se separó lentamente del cuerpo de Serena y se acomodó a su lado. Estaban muy agitados y les llevó varios minutos recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración. Todo sucedió tan rápido pero a la vez con tanta intensidad que quedaron realmente exhaustos…

Cuando Serena pudo respirar un poco mejor lo miró con una expresión de sorpresa – Darien ¿eres tú? – Le preguntó sonriendo.

Él no entendía qué le estaba queriendo decir - ¿Qué? – Preguntó confundido.

- Disculpe extraño ¿usted conoce a Darien Chiba? – Él comenzó a reír – Darien Chiba es un señor muy respetuoso, controlado y predecible – Y también echó a reír - ¿usted no lo ha visto por aquí? – Y miraba para todos lados como buscándolo – Hace un momento estaba en la cocina y después no sé qué le pasó -

Ambos reían por las ocurrencias de Serena. Y él retomando su actitud de cordial caballero comenzó a acomodarle el vestido para cubrir su cuerpo y volver a prender los botones. - ¡Darien! ¡Regresaste! – Exclamó ella haciéndolo reír de nuevo. Y lo abrazó y besó largamente.

Él le devolvía los besos con dulzura – Perdón princesa… - Le dijo entre besos – Fue un arrebato incontenible, no lo pude evitar… - Sonrió seductor y ella lo besó más…

* * *

Pasaron el resto del día encerrados en el departamento. Se bañaron juntos, él cocinó para ella, vieron televisión, conversaron, durmieron muy poco y volvieron a hacer el amor infinidad de veces… Era como si sintieran que debían hacer todo lo que por años desearon y no habían podido concretar. No desperdiciaban un solo instante para demostrarse cuánto se amaban, con palabras, con besos, con caricias, o simplemente estando juntos. Se necesitaban tanto que no querían apartarse ni por un segundo…

Cuando llegó la noche no les quedó más remedio que separarse, al otro día empezaba una nueva semana y cada uno debía retomar sus respectivas obligaciones. Entonces Darien llevó en su auto a Serena hasta su departamento. Afuera ya no llovía, pero seguía haciendo un poco de frío, y Darien le prestó su pulóver a Serena para que se abrigara.

Una vez que llegaron al edificio, ambos bajaron del auto para despedirse. Se abrazaron y besaron por largo rato, les costaba tanto tener que separarse después de horas sin despegarse que no podían cortar los arrumacos.

- No quiero… - Dijo Serena entre besos – No quiero que te vayas… - Y lo miró haciendo pucheros.

Él sonreía enternecido – Yo tampoco quiero irme, princesa... – Le daba besitos en la nariz – Pero ya es tarde y hay que descansar un poco, mañana es lunes… -

- Eres un novio muy serio… - Dijo ella sonriendo pícara.

- Y tú una novia muy mimosa… - Agregó él.

Se abrazaron otra vez. Él acariciaba su cabello mientras la mecía en sus brazos y ella suspiraba melancólica. – Voy a soñar contigo toda la noche… -

Él volvió a sonreír y la miró a los ojos mientras acariciaba su rostro – Yo también lo haré… - La besó una vez más y la acompañó hasta la entrada. Ella le dio un último beso que alargó lo más que pudo y se dispuso a entrar – Que descanses… -


	20. Chapter 20

_Buenas! Cómo les va? Espero que muy bien!_

_Acá les traigo un nuevo cap. Las cosas se siguen encaminando hacia muy buen puerto para esta pareja. Y poco a poco nos vamos acercando al final. Ya estoy trabajando en los últimos caps, me está costando taaaaaaaaaanto.. Creo que porque me resisto soltar esta historia que me resultó tan estimulante y satisfactoria de escribir... Ojalá que a uds también les esté gustando tanto como a mí._

_Una vez más gracias a quienes me siguen y comentan! Y espero que más se animen a hacerlo! Además de escribir disfruto mucho también de compartir lo que produzco y que me cuenten cómo se sienten al leerme._

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora, Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._

_Abrazoss! :)_

* * *

Al día siguiente comenzaba una nueva semana para los dos, nueva en muchos sentidos, sobre todo por cómo se sentían después de haber estado juntos durante todo el fin de semana, amándose como tanto lo habían deseado y soñado por años...

En sus respectivos trabajos tanto Darien como Serena habían tenido una jornada muy exigente y ajetreada, sin embargo se sentían tan plenos y relajados que nada los importunaba. Y por suerte el día pasó bastante rápido, así no se impacientarían tanto por volver a verse. Se mandaron cientos de mensajes y hablaron por teléfono en varias ocasiones, después de haber estado tan unidos por más de 24 horas consecutivas se extrañaban tanto que necesitaban comunicarse a cada minuto. Finalmente quedaron en encontrarse al atardecer.

* * *

Poco después de acordar con Serena que se reunirían por la tarde, Darien se desocupó antes de lo que pensaba porque imprevistamente le pospusieron unas intervenciones que fueron reprogramadas. Así que decidió visitar a Andrew antes de encontrarse con ella, para contarle a su mejor amigo las buenas nuevas… Después de haberlo apoyado y comprendido durante años como un verdadero hermano, pensaba que lo mínimo que debía hacer era compartir con él su felicidad.

Llegó hasta el bar y como aún era algo temprano todavía estaba cerrado, pero Andrew se encontraba adentro acomodando unos papeles. Un empleado lo dejó pasar y se acercó hasta la barra – Hola amigo –

- Hola Darien – Respondió sin despegar los ojos de las carpetas que estaba ordenando - ¿Cómo estás?

- Muy bien, mejor imposible… – Se sentó en la banqueta de siempre.

- ¿Porque te desocupaste temprano hoy? – Preguntó sin mirarlo.

- Sí – Respondió - También por eso ¿Y tú? -

Andrew suspiró molesto – Renegando con los proveedores… son un verdadero fastidio, nunca me traen las cosas como se las pido -

Darien rió - ¿Puedo pedirte un café? -

- Sí, claro – Y por primera vez desde que Darien entró lo miró a la cara, al verlo se sorprendió por su expresión: sonreía de oreja a oreja, eso no era muy frecuente en su amigo. Lo observó extrañado - ¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó mientras comenzaba a sospechar qué podría motivarle ese aspecto tan alegre y desenvuelto.

Darien volvió a reír - ¿Por qué me miras así? Sólo te pedí un café -

- Te ves muy diferente… A ti te pasa algo… No estás con esa cara sólo porque saliste temprano del trabajo, te conozco… - Y empezó a sonreír con picardía.

- Es verdad – Respondió sin dejar de sonreír- Te lo dije recién pero no me escuchaste, no sólo por eso me siento muy bien hoy... -

Andrew meditaba con el ceño fruncido y lo miraba fijamente, empecinado en querer adivinar qué le pasaba a su amigo. Darien rió de nuevo – He visto esa expresión antes… pero hay algo diferente, estás feliz de verdad, no hay nada que te moleste o te preocupe… Tiene que ser… Debe ser que… - Y lo examinaba entornando los ojos.

- ¡Ya Andrew! – Reaccionó Darien - Para de jugar al adivino ¿me vas a dejar contarte? -

- Estás impaciente, tú nunca te muestras impaciente… - Seguía pensando en voz alta – Debe ser algo muy bueno, porque te estás muriendo por decírmelo – Darien suspiró resignado, hasta que no adivinara no lo iba a dejar hablar – Esa expresión… -

- ¡Basta Andrew! Me pones nervioso ¿me dejas hablar de una vez? -

- ¡Ya sé! – Adivinó al fin - ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Serena! ¡Estás así por Serena! – Darien reía nervioso sin poder disimular su alegría - ¿Se lo dijiste? – Empezó a preguntar impaciente – Dime por favor que le dijiste lo que sientes por ella – Darien asintió con una gran sonrisa - ¡AL FIN hermano! – Y salió de la barra para acercarse a él y estrecharle un efusivo abrazo - ¡No puedo creerlo! Al fin te animaste, ya era hora – Ambos reían contentos. Andrew se sentó en una banqueta junto a su amigo – Cuéntame ¿qué le dijiste? ¿Qué te dijo ella? ¿Cómo reaccionó? –

Y Darien le contó todo sin ahondar en muchos detalles – El sábado en la noche fuimos al cine como de costumbre y después a tomar un café a mi casa. Todo marchaba perfectamente, nos llevábamos tan bien como siempre, era como si nada malo hubiera pasado entre nosotros… - Hizo una pausa - Pero en un momento ella me dijo que se alegraba de que volviéramos a ser buenos amigos y ahí me di cuenta de que ya no quería más eso, que no quería volver a jugar el papel del amigo fiel e incondicional de antes. – Negaba con la cabeza - Supe que ya no podía seguir así, no quería... Y antes de que se fuera le dije todo – Suspiró emocionado – Estaba muerto de miedo, en verdad temía que fuera demasiado tarde. Me costó tanto decírselo, Andrew, estaba realmente aterrado... -

- Me imagino, ni siquiera a mí te atreviste a contármelo directamente -

Darien suspiró un poco más aliviado – Es cierto, no puedo creer que me haya resistido tanto tiempo en admitirlo... -

- Pues finalmente pudiste dejar de negarlo – Y le dio una palmada en el hombro – No fue tan terrible ¿verdad? – Y rió - Anda, continúa -

- Le pedí perdón por todo lo que pasó – Siguió Darien - Y le dije que la amo… – Volvió a sonreír – Y ella me dijo que también me ama… – Una enorme sonrisa iluminaba su rostro y sus ojos brillaban por la emoción – Y estuvimos juntos, toda la noche, todo el día de ayer… Y en un rato volveremos a encontrarnos. La necesito tanto, la amo tanto Andrew, ya no podré separarme de ella nunca más ¿entiendes? Nunca… – Y un par de lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, la felicidad y el amor que sentía al pensar y hablar sobre ella lo colmaban.

- Estoy muy feliz por ustedes, sabía que tarde o temprano iban a estar juntos. En verdad me alegro mucho amigo – Le dijo con una alegre sonrisa. Llamó al mesero para pedirle dos tazas de café – De ahora en más espero que puedas seguir siendo abierto y sincero con ella, es lo mejor para los dos. No vuelvas a encerrarte tras esa coraza impermeable que llevaste a cuestas durante tantos años, ya deja toda esa rigidez de lado y entrégate a lo que sientes, a lo que sienten los dos, lo que siempre sintieron. No desaproveches esta oportunidad, ella te esperó demasiado, y tú también... – Darien sonreía nostálgico – Va a salir todo bien amigo, estoy completamente seguro de que así será – Y le dio otra palmada en el hombro. El mesero les trajo el café y siguieron conversando más distendidos por largo rato.

* * *

Por su lado ese día Serena estuvo poco tiempo en la oficina, ya que Molly tenía otros compromisos y no había podido llegar a reunirse con ella. Así que aprovechó para ir a visitar a Rei al templo, estaba ansiosa por decirle las novedades... Y sobre todo por contarle algo que seguro esta vez no la haría enojar y sermonear como siempre.

Llegó a lo de su amiga con un paquete de galletas para acompañar el té. Y como era su costumbre, se instalaron en la mesita del jardín para merendar juntas y platicar.

- Bueno amiga... – Dijo Rei con curiosidad – Por la cara que traes me imagino que tienes algo importante que decirme ¿verdad? – Ella siempre podía adivinar lo que le pasaba a Serena, aunque ahora cualquiera podría darse cuenta de que estaba extremadamente feliz, sus ojos brillaban de alegría y una enorme sonrisa no se le borraba del rostro - ¿Me vas a contar? – Dijo empezando a impacientarse.

- Sí, Rei – Respondió ansiosa - es muy importante lo que tengo para decirte – Estaba tan emocionada y nerviosa que no sabía cómo darle la noticia, sólo sonreía con entusiasmo.

- A ver... – Pensó Rei - No digas nada, déjame adivinar en una sola palabra... – Hizo una corta pausa - ¿Darien? -

- ¡Sí! – Exclamó Serena casi pegando un salto de su asiento.

- Ay amiga ¡AL FIN! – Y la abrazó efusivamente echando a reír con alegría. Realmente se sentía feliz por ellos, conocía su historia tan de cerca que siempre se sintió involucrada con lo que les pasaba, y más con Serena, que la adoraba como a una hermana y la acompañó en todos sus altibajos sentimentales durante años - ¡Por dios Serena! ¡Ya era hora! - Ambas reían emocionadas. – Bueno cuéntame – Dijo soltando el abrazo – Cuéntame todo, cuándo pasó, cómo, dónde, qué te dijo, qué le dijiste ¡TODO! -

Serena se dispuso a relatarle lo más minuciosamente posible todo lo que había sucedido desde la ida al cine hasta la despedida en su departamento. No escatimó en detalles, excepto por algunos demasiado íntimos, pero le contó absolutamente todo. Rei era su amiga más cercana, casi una hermana, y sentía que compartir con ella lo que le pasaba era como hablar con ella misma, siempre se habían confiado todo.

- Estoy tan feliz... – Dijo Serena con una expresión de enamorada imposible de disimular – Es como si estuviera viviendo en un cuento de hadas... Él es tan... tan dulce, tan cariñoso, me cuida, me mima, me trata tan bien... Me ama... – Y sin dejar de sonreír las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos – Me ama Rei... Y yo lo amo... Lo amo tanto... Soy tan feliz... – Y volvieron a abrazarse.

- Qué bueno amiga – Dijo Rei – Qué bueno que al fin haya sucedido – Dejaron de abrazarse – Me tenían tan cansada con todas las vueltas que dieron – Ambas rieron – Sino reaccionaban ahora pensaba encerrarlos en una habitación bajo llave y no dejarlos salir hasta que no definieran de una bendita vez - Después de reír y bromear un rato más, se pusieron más serias – En verdad me alegro mucho por ustedes, creo que realmente se merecen ser felices juntos, siempre lo creí -

- Gracias Rei... – Dijo Serena – Gracias por haberme tenido tanta paciencia con esta historia. La verdad no sé qué habría hecho sin ti y tus consejos... – Y el sonido de un mensaje en su celular las interrumpió. – ¡Es él! – Dijo con una nueva sonrisa y un poco de rubor en el rostro. Leyó el mensaje – Me avisa que ya está desocupado, le voy a decir que pase a buscarme por acá. – Y respondió el mensaje con el habitual gesto que él le provocaba: mordiendo su labio inferior. Rei rió al ver su expresión.

- Amiga – Continuó Rei después de que Serena guardó su teléfono y volvía a prestarle atención – Yo también tengo algo importante que decirte... – Dijo luego de una pausa con voz temblorosa, sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse.

Serena se preocupó al ver la repentina reacción de su amiga - ¿Qué sucede Rei? ¿Pasa algo malo? – Rei no podía responder por la intensa emoción y las lágrimas que comenzaba a dejar salir de sus ojos, sólo negó con la cabeza – No me asustes por favor ¿qué pasó? –

- Es... – Rei titubeaba – Es una buena noticia... – Serena la miraba impaciente – Estoy... – Y suspiró para intentar soltar la tensión y poder hablar – Serena... estoy embarazada – y no pudo contener más el llanto.

Serena, también desbordada por las emociones, las propias y las de su amiga, volvió a llorar y la abrazó con fuerza - ¡Rei! ¡Por dios Rei, qué hermosa noticia! ¡No puedo creerlo! – Y Rei sollozaba compulsivamente en el cuello de su amiga.

Cuando al fin pudo comenzar a calmar su llanto, se separó de Serena – Yo tampoco puedo creerlo... – Dijo aún emocionada – Ni Nicholas ni yo lo esperábamos, ni siquiera lo buscamos... Porque después de perder a nuestra pequeña Monako... – No pudo evitar volver a llorar al recordar a su hijita – Fue tan duro para nosotros... – Serena la había tomado de las manos y le acariciaba el brazo para transmitirle su apoyo – Él insistió algunas veces en que volviéramos a intentarlo... Pero yo no quería, me dolía tanto... Y ahora sucedió sin planear nada y... Y estoy muy feliz Serena, en verdad me siento feliz... Pero tengo mucho miedo... – Y su llanto volvió a intensificarse. Serena la abrazó nuevamente para intentar contenerla.

- Lo sé Rei – Dijo Serena cuando volvieron a separarse – Es lógico que sientas miedo, pero estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien – Y sonreía tiernamente - Tú y Nicholas son unas personas excepcionales, se merecen esta nueva oportunidad para ser padres, y estoy segura de que serán los mejores papás del mundo – Rei se calmó y pudo volver a sonreír – Aunque tú tienes un carácter horrible, pobre niño lo que le espera... – Y ambas echaron a reír ya más relajadas.

- Por favor Serena, no le cuentes a nadie, ni siquiera Nicholas tiene que saber que te lo dije – Siguió Rei – Es muy reciente, quiero estar cien por ciento segura de que todo está bien antes de anunciarle a los demás. – Serena asintió con una sonrisa, podía confiar plenamente en ella – Ami y Richard me atenderán, hay que hacer varios estudios para ver que todo esté marchando bien -

- Seguro que sí – Dijo Serena volviendo a abrazarla – Estoy segura de que todo estará bien -

- Te quiero amiga... – Dijo Rei ya tranquila – Gracias por confiar siempre en mí y por dejarme confiar en ti... -

- Yo también te adoro Rei... – Soltando el abrazo – Aunque te la pases dándome sermones – Ambas rieron – Y sabes que cuentas conmigo, para lo que sea... -

Mientras siguieron conversando de otros asuntos, llegó Nicholas y se unió a la plática. Rei le contó la novedad de Serena y Darien y él la felicitó con un efusivo abrazo. Permanecieron un rato más charlando y riendo juntos hasta que de repente el rostro de Serena se paralizó con una gran sonrisa: vio llegar a Darien.

Rei y Nicholas rieron por la reacción de su amiga, pero ella ni los registró, sólo miraba absorta a su amado mientras se acercaba a ellos también sonriente. Vestía formal, pantalón de vestir gris, camisa azul, saco negro y el maletín colgando de un hombro, un verdadero galán.

Rei le pegó un codazo a Serena para hacerla reaccionar – Cierra la boca tonta, ya estás por empezar a babear – Y ella y Nicholas volvieron a reír al ver a su amiga roja de la vergüenza.

- Hola chicos – Dijo Darien una vez cerca. – Hola princesa – Se sentó junto a ella y le regaló un tierno beso en la frente. - ¿Cómo están? – Su rostro estaba iluminado por su sonrisa, y más resplandecía cada vez que miraba a su amada, a quien tomaba de la mano con fuerza.

Siguieron platicando y tomando té los cuatro juntos por un rato más, hasta que comenzó a oscurecer y Serena y Darien decidieron irse. Antes de retirarse, Rei se dirigió a ellos – Chicos, en verdad estoy muy feliz por ustedes dos – Ellos sonreían agradecidos – Cuídala mucho ¿si? – Le dijo a Darien, y él asintió con una tranquila sonrisa.

Ambos se despidieron de sus amigos y se dispusieron a partir.


	21. Chapter 21

_Hola a todos! Como estan? __Yo muy bien :)_

_Actualizo una vez más con un nuevo cap, cortito pero en mi opinión fundamental para que definitivamente las cosas puedan seguir marchando bien... Hasta ahora todo muy bonito y romántico entre nuestra querida pareja, pero ahora se viene "la" charla... No se asusten, el final feliz va a llegar igual! Sólo que me parece importante no pasar por alto un temita en particular.. Avanzando en la lectura entenderán a qué me refiero.._

_Bueno, gracias totales a quienes siguen y comentan cada día! Y a los que todavía no se animaron sepan que son totalmente bienvenidos!_

_T__odos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a su autora, Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._

___Espero que les guste el cap!_

___Besotess.-_

* * *

Bajando las escaleras que conducían a la calle, Serena y Darien iban tomados de la mano, conversando y riendo sobre lo que hasta momentos antes hablaban con sus amigos. Ella se detuvo de repente - ¿Qué sucede princesa? – Preguntó él un tanto sorprendido - ¿Te olvidaste algo en el templo? –

Serena bajó un par de escalones para acercarse a él y quedar a su altura – Yo no me olvidé nada... – Dijo con una coqueta sonrisa mientras rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de Darien - ¿Tú te olvidaste algo? –

Él, comprendiendo la actitud de Serena, también la rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura – ¿Tú crees? – Preguntó en tono seductor - ¿Qué me puedo haber olvidado? – Susurró acercándose cada vez más a su boca.

Ella se mordía los labios al verlo tan cerca y lo miraba acechante, él sonreía deleitado ante su expresión – Eres un novio muy distraído ¿sabes? – Susurró casi rozando sus labios con los de él – Olvidaste algo muy importante... -

- ¿Qué me olvidé princesa? – Susurró impaciente.

- Olvidaste... besar a tu novia... – Y cerró los ojos para esperarlo.

- ¿Sabías que eres una novia muy hermosa...? – Y sin resistir más la besó.

- Te extrañé tanto mi amor... – Dijo ella entre beso y beso.

- Yo... también... – Profundizaba los besos – Fue el día más largo de mi vida... No pude dejar de pensar en ti... Cada minuto... Cada segundo... -

Ella lo abrazó emocionada – Me hiciste mucha falta hoy... – Le dijo al oído.

Él suspiró y acarició largamente su cabello. Se separó un poco para mirarla de frente - ¿Quieres ir a pasear conmigo? – Le dijo con una tierna sonrisa. Ella asintió contenta y volvieron a tomarse de las manos para terminar de bajar las escaleras.

* * *

Fueron hasta el parque. Caminaron, tomaron un helado, conversaron, rieron. Ahora disfrutaban de volver a estar juntos después de tan poco tiempo, todo lo contrario a lo que siempre les había pasado...

Se sentaron en una banca, ya casi anochecía. Estaban abrazados, Serena reposaba su rostro en el pecho de Darien, él peinaba lentamente su cabello con los dedos. No hablaban, sólo disfrutaban del silencio, del simple hecho de estar juntos...

- Casi lo olvido – Dijo él repentinamente – Hay algo que quiero contarte –

Ella volteó para poder mirarlo - ¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó curiosa.

- Hoy me sucedió algo increíble – Y comenzó a contarle entusiasmado – Tengo un compañero en el hospital que está por mudarse al extranjero, en cuestión de un par de semanas, porque le surgió una muy buena propuesta de trabajo de último momento. También es cardiólogo, trabaja en el mismo servicio que yo. A mí me hicieron la misma propuesta, pero yo la rechacé y él no quiso desaprovechar la posibilidad para ofrecerse en mi lugar, hacía rato que tenía planeado hacer algo así. El jefe del servicio lo ayudó mucho, recomendándolo con la gente que estaba buscando profesionales para... -

- ¡Ay Darien! – Exclamó Serena impaciente – Me pones nerviosa con tanta explicación ¡dime de una vez qué pasó! -

Él echó a reír – Lo siento... – Y continuó – Bueno, el asunto es que está vendiendo todas sus cosas, muebles, electrodomésticos, auto, todo lo que tiene. Y nos lo ofreció a todos los compañeros del hospital a precios realmente regalados. Y adivina qué le voy a comprar yo... – Y la miró con una sonrisa de niño con juguete nuevo.

- ¡No sé! ¿qué? – Preguntó ella más impaciente.

Él volvió a reír – ¡Un piano! – Respondió contento, ella sonrió asombrada – Sí, un piano eléctrico de 8 octavas ¿no es increíble? -

- Guau... – Dijo ella – ¡Es muy bueno! -

- ¿Verdad que lo es? – Agregó él - Estoy tan entusiasmado. Está casi nuevo, se lo regalaron hace poco tiempo y casi no lo ha usado. Y yo tenía la idea de comprar uno en algún momento, pero no terminaba de decidirme, y cuando ya casi me había olvidado del asunto surgió esto y ni lo dudé. -

- ¡Qué lindo amor! Vas a volver a tocar – Él asintió con una alegre sonrisa – Me alegro mucho, y muero de ganas por escucharte de nuevo... – Le dio un tierno beso en los labios – Como aquella vez en la casona ¿te acuerdas? -

- Sí – Respondió - Lo recuerdo, el día que inaugurabas tu muestra de fotografía -

- Estábamos solos después de dejar todo listo para la exposición y tocaste una canción tan hermosa... – Suspiró nostálgica – Fue tan romántico... – Darien comenzó a cambiar de expresión y se puso serio - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dije algo malo? -

Hizo una pausa – Aquello fue poco antes de... – Dejó de abrazarla – Antes de que Seiya llegara... – Tenía la mirada baja y su voz se endurecía. Se hizo una larga y tensa pausa tras mencionar aquel acontecimiento. Serena sintió cierta aflicción al recordar lo que había pasado, sabía que era un asunto delicado del que nunca habían hablado. Y comprendió que era momento de aclararlo.

– Serena yo... Lamento decirte esto ahora, pero... La verdad es que fue un golpe muy duro para mí que tú... – La miró con una expresión que denotaba tristeza - Que regresaras con él... – Aún le dolía recordar - Sé que durante mucho tiempo yo no me comporté como tú esperabas y... Y yo no tuve el valor suficiente entonces para decirte lo que me pasaba pero... Pero desde que volví traté de mostrarte que estaba interesado en ti... Que había regresado por ti... Para intentar acercarme de nuevo, para intentar cambiar y ser contigo como nunca antes me había animado a ser... Sé que no pude hacerlo bien, por miedo, por orgullo... Igual creí que tú lo verías, que me darías una oportunidad... Pero cuando lo viste aquella noche... – Su rostro volvió a tensarse y bajó de nuevo la mirada - Nunca dejé de preguntarme qué fue lo que pasó, qué te llevó a enojarte tanto conmigo como para elegirlo de nuevo a él... – Hizo una nueva pausa y volvió a mirarla - ¿Por qué lo hiciste...? -

- Es muy complicado de explicar... – A Serena realmente le incomodaba mucho tener que hablar de esto, pero debía hacerlo.

- Pues inténtalo – Dijo Darien con determinación - Soy todo oídos... -

- Lo que sucedió fue que... – Comenzó a explicarle - Yo aún estaba muy dolida por lo que había pasado antes de que te fueras a EEUU... – Le costaba hablar - Aquella vez yo estaba tan triste, tan desilusionada... Tú te fuiste de esa forma, tan de repente, sin decirme nada... Ni siquiera respondiste mis mensajes... – Le dolía tener que volver a reprocharle su indiferencia - Y él siempre estuvo a mi lado, acompañándome, consolándome... insistiendo en que estemos juntos... Y ya sabes lo que pasó después, le di cientos de oportunidades, fuimos y volvimos incontables veces... Yo quise refugiarme en él, tener con él lo que no había podido tener contigo... Jamás lo conseguí, jamás pude olvidarte, aunque lo intenté... Y cuando volviste creí que ya nada pasaba, que ya no me dolía, que había dejado toda esa tonta historia atrás... Y pude ver en ti algo diferente, otra actitud hacia mí, habías cambiado... Pero cuando él regresó y volví a buscarte para que hablemos... Y tú de nuevo te cerraste de esa forma y no te atreviste a decirme lo que realmente sentías... Me di cuenta de que seguía tan dolida como entonces, que no podía perdonarte... – Suspiró - Y tú siempre tan obstinado, tan seguro de ti mismo, tan... -

- Orgulloso, cobarde, impermeable – La interrumpió - Sí Serena, eso es lo que pensaste, no lo niegues – Ella lo miraba con pesar - Y tenías toda la razón, así me comporté en realidad. Yo creía que esa vez todo iba a ser diferente, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si nunca te hubiera lastimado... Fui un completo imbécil... Recién pude darme cuenta de todo cuando él volvió contigo... o peor, bastante después, porque volví a reaccionar de la misma forma, evitándote y encerrándome en mi mundo... no hice nada para impedirte que lo hicieras, para hacerte saber lo que sentía... fue mi culpa, todo esto fue por mi culpa... –

- No Darien, no fue tu culpa... – Siguió ella - Es cierto que no te comportaste como yo esperaba que lo hicieras, y casi llegué a odiarte por eso. Pero las cosas con Seiya nunca funcionaron, por más que estuvimos juntos tanto tiempo. Yo insistí como la buena cabeza hueca que soy... Pero nunca pude sentir por él lo que siempre sentí por ti, nunca lo amé como te amé a ti, como te amo ahora... Y él al final lo entendió, los dos lo entendimos. Por eso se fue de nuevo, porque ya no hay nada entre nosotros, ahora somos amigos, muy buenos amigos, y eso es todo... Hoy te elijo a ti Darien... Siempre fuiste el único para mí, jamás dejé de amarte, jamás desde aquella vez que recapacité y supe que estaba enamorada de ti... Yo también me porté como una tonta, no sólo te lastimé a ti y a mi misma, a él también lo lastimé... – Tomó su rostro para encontrarse con su mirada - Pero todo esto ya es historia, ya pasó. Entiéndeme por favor, yo sólo te elijo a ti, sólo te amo a ti, siempre fue así... – Y le regaló una dulce sonrisa.

- Serena... perdóname... – Tomó su mano y comenzó a besarla en la palma - Perdóname por no haber sido sincero contigo cuando debí hacerlo... quizás si te decía todo lo que sentía aquella noche, en tu graduación... nada de esto hubiera pasado... no te habría lastimado, no habrías corrido a los brazos de Seiya... perdóname... -

- Darien ya pasó, ya te perdoné hace tiempo, te lo dije la otra noche. Ahora sí todo es diferente, ya quedó todo atrás. Entre Seiya y yo ya no hay más nada, nunca lo hubo, no de mi parte. Yo te amo a ti, siempre te amé, jamás te olvidé... – Le dio un cálido beso en los labios - ¿Puedes entenderlo? ¿Puedes creerme? -

- Yo tampoco te olvidé Serena... – También la besaba - Te amé tanto... Todos estos años seguí amándote con locura... Y quise resistirme durante tanto tiempo a reconocer lo que sentía, y me obstiné en querer dejar de lado el dolor que me provocó separarme de ti… - Hizo una nueva pausa y suspiró – Cuando viví en Nueva York conocí a alguien ¿Recuerdas cuando te conté de aquella novia con quien incursionábamos en la fotografía? – Ella asintió – Bueno, no fue algo pasajero, sino una relación de más de tres años. – Volvió a hacer otra pausa - También me refugié en ella por despecho, para intentar olvidarte. Puse todo mi empeño para hacer que funcionara, pero fue inútil, no lo conseguí. Jamás pude olvidarme de ti… Sólo te amaba a ti… Y hoy puedo darme cuenta de que jamás dejé de amarte aunque por años quise negarlo… – Volvió a besarla en los labios – Te amo tanto Serena… Y ahora que al fin puedo demostrártelo quiero hacer todo para estar contigo, para recuperar el tiempo perdido... -

Ella lo abrazó con fuerza – Y así será mi amor... – Le susurró en el oído mientras acariciaba su cuello – Ya lo estamos haciendo, estamos recuperando nuestro tiempo, ahora estamos juntos... – Y lo miró a los ojos sin soltar el abrazo – Te amo Darien... -

- Te amo princesa... – Y la besó largamente. Aunque acababan de hablar de algo que para los dos había sido doloroso y difícil, ahora sentían que ya no había heridas abiertas, que el dolor había sanado al fin dando lugar al inmenso amor que sentían el uno por el otro – Quiero estar contigo... Quiero amarte abierta e incondicionalmente... – Volvió a besarla – Daría todo por ti... mi vida entera por ti... Eres lo más valioso y hermoso que existe en este mundo para mí... Te amo Serena... te amo... –


	22. Chapter 22

_Estimados! Les traigo un nuevo cap, para arrancar el finde a pleno!_

_En esta ocasión vuelve la anheladísima miel y también incluyo un poco de lemon.. Espero que les guste!_

_Miles de gracias a quienes me siguen y comentan! Deseo de corazón que continúen haciéndolo y también disfrutando del avance de esta historia.. Aunque cada vez estamos más cerca del final, aún faltan varios caps que a mi criterio están bien bonitos.._

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora, Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados. _

_Besos! Y hasta la próxima!_

* * *

Un mes después...

La relación entre Serena y Darien se afianzaba cada vez más. Se veían todos los días, compartían todo lo que hacían, dormían juntos casi todas las noches, y se amaban profundamente... como lo habían hecho por años, pero ahora estaban juntos al fin y el amor entre ellos era cada vez más fuerte...

Darien había tenido un día fatal en el trabajo, se le habían juntado dos intervenciones importantes, una cirugía programada y una de urgencia que le llevó varias horas. Y recién pudo salir del hospital entrado el atardecer. Agotado fue hasta su auto y antes de salir de ahí llamó a Serena.

- ¡Darien! ¡Hola! – Atendió efusiva como cada vez que él la llamaba.

- Hola Serena – No podía evitar reír cada vez que la escuchaba gritar así – Tú siempre tan alegre.

- ¿Cómo estás amor? No me llamaste en todo el día, empezaba a preocuparme -

- Lo siento, hoy el trabajo estuvo fatal, recién estoy por salir del hospital. -

- Me imagino, como cada viernes... Debes estar muy cansado -

- Sí, un poco... - Suspiró - ¿Tú cómo estás? ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? -

- Yo bien, bastante tranquilo todo por suerte ¡Al fin termina la semana! -

Darien puso el teléfono en altavoz y empezó a conducir - ¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Quieres que vayamos a cenar a algún lugar? Ya casi anochece y estoy muerto de hambre –

- Pues... En realidad quedé con las chicas, hace mucho que no nos reunimos todas un viernes ¿No te molesta? -

- Claro que no princesa, aunque tenía muchas ganas de verte... Te extraño... -

- Yo también amor... -

- No te veo hace dos días, estoy desesperado... -

- Eres un novio muy posesivo – Dijo seductora.

- Y tú una novia irresistible... – También seductor - Muero de ganas por estar contigo... – Susurraba – Tenerte entre mis brazos... Besarte... Tocarte... –

- Darien me pones nerviosa, haces que me sonroje... – Dijo riendo.

- Princesa... es que te necesito... esta noche te necesito conmigo... ¿a qué hora te desocupas? No importa que sea tarde, yo te espero -

- Yo también amor, todo el tiempo te necesito... – Volvió a seducirlo.

- No me hables así que me vuelves loco... Por favor, ve a mi departamento esta noche, cuando termine la reunión con las chicas – Suplicó.

- Amor, la semana pasada hice eso y cuando llegué estabas durmiendo como tronco – Dijo ella riendo.

- Pero lograste despertarme... ¿o no? – Retomó el tono seductor.

- Sí, pero no quiero que descanses mal, al otro día estás de un humor insoportable. Mañana almorzamos juntos ¿quieres? -

- Pero Serena... Te extraño... – Volvió a suplicar.

- Yo también te extraño, pero quiero que duermas tranquilo, hoy fue un día muy duro para ti. No insistas, no voy a ir – Sentenció con determinación.

Suspiró frustrado – Está bien, te haré caso, voy a dormir solo y triste toda la noche... –

- Darien... – Dijo enojada.

- Ya sé, ya sé, no tengo que ser tan posesivo – Rió.

- Bueno amor, te dejo, tengo que ir a ducharme y arreglarme para ir a lo de Mina. -

- No te pongas linda, no si yo no te voy a ver -

- Está bien – Volvió a reír.

- Adiós princesa. Te amo... -

- Te amo... besos... –

* * *

Darien condujo directo hasta su departamento. Guardó el auto y subió. Cuando estaba por abrir la puerta notó que estaba sin llave, creyó adivinar porqué y al entrar confirmó lo que sospechaba: Parada en medio de la sala estaba Serena esperándolo con una gran sonrisa - ¡Sorpresa! –

- ¡Serena! – Arrojó sus cosas en el sofá y corrió hacia ella – Sabía que vendrías... – Y la besó con tanta pasión como si hubiera pasado un siglo entero sin verla – Qué mala eres princesa... – La abrazó con fuerza y ella reía – Esta vez me lo creí – Volvió a besarla con más intensidad – Te extrañé tanto... No vuelvas a engañarme así... – y se separó para mirarla de arriba abajo.

- Hola mi amor... – Dijo un poco ruborizada por la manera en que él la observaba.

- Estás preciosa... – Estaba arreglada sencillamente como siempre, unos jeans oscuros, una delicada blusa de gasa violeta y sus zapatitos azules, pero él la encontraba despampanante.

- No seas exagerado... – Sonreía coqueta mientras se acercaba a él para volver a abrazarlo – Yo también te extrañé mucho... – Permanecieron un rato abrazados en silencio – Amor... – Dijo separándose un poco para mirarlo a los ojos sin soltar el abrazo – Vine porque quiero que celebremos, hoy es un día especial... – Y sonreía emocionada.

- ¿Hoy? ¿Qué día es hoy? – Se hizo el que dudaba.

- Ay Darien ¿en serio no te acuerdas? – Preguntó enojada.

- ¿El día de los enamorados? No, ya pasó... ¿el día de los inocentes? Ya pasó también – Bromeó.

- ¡Darien! – Exclamó más enojada.

- No te enojes – Dijo riendo - Sabes que soy muy olvidadizo con estas cosas, dime de una vez -

- Hoy se cumple un mes desde que estamos juntos... – Le dijo con una dulce sonrisa - Y quiero que lo festejemos... Ven, tengo una sorpresa para ti... – Lo tomó de la mano y se adentraron en la sala.

Al pasar por la mesa, Darien vio que estaba adornada con velas, un par de rosas y dos copas altas - ¿También cocinaste princesa? Qué rico huele – Dijo entusiasmado.

Cuando llegaron al otro extremo de la sala, cerca del balcón, Serena encendió una lámpara de pie que estaba a un lado del piano – Feliz primer mes amor – Y sonrió ansiosa por ver su reacción.

- Serena... – Quedó estupefacto al ver la enorme fotografía colgada arriba del piano – Esto es... – Era una foto de una pareja de espaldas mirando una imagen –

- Somos nosotros – Se paró a su lado y lo abrazó por la cintura, él rodeó sus hombros y juntos siguieron viendo la foto – En mi muestra, el momento que descubriste la foto de los pies ¿te acuerdas? – Él asintió sin dejar de sonreír – Molly la tomó, yo nunca me di cuenta, estaba en las nubes... – Y lo besó en la mejilla con ternura.

- Gracias princesa, es un regalo muy hermoso... – La besó largamente – Eres increíble Serena, nunca dejas de sorprenderme... Te amo... – Volvió a besarla.

- Yo también te amo... – Dijo suavizando los besos – ¿Te gustó? – le preguntó contenta.

- Me encantó – Acariciaba su rostro con dulzura – Y yo también tengo una pequeña sorpresa para ti -

El rostro de Serena se iluminó con una enorme sonrisa - ¿En serio? ¿Entonces no olvidaste qué día es hoy? -

- No, claro que no me olvidé – Rió ante la reacción de Serena – Y tengo un regalo especial para ti princesita... – Dijo sacando una cajita del bolsillo de su saco – Feliz primer mes Serena... – Y le entregó la cajita.

Serena la abrió enseguida, no podía con su impaciencia. Y encontró dentro un dije de plata con forma de luna – Amor... – Dijo emocionada – La compraste... – Era una pieza que semanas atrás habían visto juntos en una feria de antigüedades y ella le había contado que era idéntica a una que había tenido de niña.

Él dejó la cajita sobre el piano, tomó la cadenita de la que colgaba el dije y la acomodó en el cuello de Serena - Desde ese día no pude borrarme de la cabeza tu expresión al verla y la historia que me contaste de tu bisabuela, de quien la recibiste. – Le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz – Espero que te guste... –

- ¡Me encanta! – Y saltó efusiva sobre él para abrazarlo y besarlo – Gracias... gracias... gracias... – Decía entre beso y beso.

- Gracias a ti princesa... – La rodeaba con sus brazos para acercarla más a él y devolverle los besos – Gracias por estar conmigo... Me haces tan feliz... Contigo mi vida tiene sentido, eres mi familia, mi hogar... – los besos se hacían más profundos – Te amo... – Y Comenzó besarla en el cuello.

- Darien... – Dijo ella con un cortado suspiro, los besos y caricias de Darien comenzaban a vencerla – Darien espera... – Intentaba controlarse – Vamos a cenar, se va a enfriar la comida... –

Él no cortaba los besos y repasaba cada centímetro del cuello de Serena – Ahora estoy... ocupado en otra cosa... – Susurró en su oído.

- Pero dijiste que... que tenías hambre... – Se dejaba besar y enredaba sus dedos en el cabello de Darien.

- Sí... – Dijo seductor – Tengo hambre de ti... quiero comerte entera... – Susurró mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.

Ella soltó un suave gemido – Eres un novio insaciable... -

- Y tú eres deliciosa – Respondió volviendo a su boca con voracidad. Se besaban con tanto deseo, recorrían sus bocas con sus lenguas, con mordidas en sus labios y su respiración se hacía más fuerte.

Darien comenzó a acariciar la piel de Serena por debajo de la blusa. Ella le quitó el saco y comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa. Él empezó a caminar dirigiéndola hacia el sofá y cuando estuvieron cerca ya sea habían liberado de una parte de su ropa. Sin dejar de besarlo ella intentó desabrochar el cinto del pantalón de Darien pero no pudo y gruñó frustrada. Él rió y la ayudó a terminar la tarea. Cuando se despojó de su ropa comenzó a desabrochar los botones de los jeans de Serena, mientras volvía a besar su cuello. Descendió lentamente besando y acariciando su cuerpo, la clavícula, el pecho, los senos sobre la tela de la prenda íntima, el estómago, el ombligo y cuando llegó ahí se alejó un poco para quitarle el pantalón. La miró y sonrió satisfecho al verla disfrutar de su trato con los ojos cerrados y la respiración entrecortada.

Se incorporó y volvió a besarla en la boca, cada vez más desaforado. Con sus manos acariciaba la espalda y la cintura de Serena. Desabrochó y quitó la prenda que cubría su pecho y fue directamente a sus senos. Acarició, besó y lamió cada uno de ellos, y Serena gemía de placer mientras arqueaba su cuerpo y tiraba de su cabello.

La guió hasta el sofá para que se siente y se arrodilló frente a ella. Ambos estaban muy agitados, se miraban con deseo, con necesidad. Él se quitó la última prenda que llevaba puesta para quedar completamente desnudo, y volvió a la boca de Serena. Repitió el descenso de besos, alternando caricias con sus labios y su lengua, y cuando llegó un poco más allá del ombligo quitó con delicadeza la prenda íntima de Serena. Comenzó a acariciar el interior de sus muslos y besaba nuevamente su estómago y su ombligo.

Antes de terminar el descenso volvió a mirarla y confirmó que estaba totalmente entregada a las excitantes sensaciones que él le provocaba. Volvió su rostro a su cuerpo y se acercó lentamente para besarla. Serena soltó un gemido agudo al sentir cómo empezaba a besarla, él acariciaba su centro con la punta de su lengua y el intenso y ardiente placer que sentía la desbordaba y la hacía temblar extasiada. Se ondulaba al ritmo de los besos y la presión de Darien contra su cuerpo, y él sin interrumpir su tarea acariciaba sus senos con la mano. - Darien... - Serena estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, gemía agitada y él intensificaba los besos - ¡Darien! – Y sin poder contenerse más se tensó entera para alcanzar el clímax.

Darien satisfecho con el efecto de su trabajo comenzó a besar de nuevo el cuerpo de Serena recorriendo cada parte de su piel que antes había besado y ahora estaba cubierto por una fina capa de sudor. Cuando llegó a la boca de Serena, ella lo besó desesperada rodeando su cuello con los brazos – Te amo... – Decía sin dejar de besarlo y con la respiración aún entrecortada – Te amo Darien... –

Lo tumbó contra el respaldo del sofá y se sentó sobre él con una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo. Aunque él ya la había hecho alcanzar un primer orgasmo, aún lo deseaba con desesperación. Y él también. Se besaban y acariciaban con desenfreno, la pasión que mutuamente se despertaban era incontenible. – Serena... – Exclamó Darien entre gemidos – Te necesito Serena... – Y ella buscó su sexo con una mano, lo acomodó contra ella y presionó con fuerza para hacerlo entrar en su cuerpo. Ambos gimieron ante el contacto, y Serena empezó a moverse lentamente, subiendo y bajando sin despegarse del cuerpo de Darien y ejerciendo presión desde su interior para intensificar las sensaciones. Darien estaba desbordado de deseo, desde que la vio al entrar en su departamento momentos antes, y no podría resistir mucho más. Apoyó su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá para entregarse completamente a las sensaciones. Serena lo presionó con más fuerza e intensificaba los movimientos, apretando su cuerpo contra el de él mientras la tomaba de las caderas para acompañar su ritmo. Ya casi estaban por acabar – Mírame Darien... – A él le costó reaccionar – Mírame – Y pudo obedecer – Te amo... – Lo besó en la boca, profundizó lo más que pudo los movimientos y juntos alcanzaron al fin el orgasmo gimiendo al unísono.

* * *

Permanecieron abrazados, respirando agitados para recuperar el aliento. Ella quiso empezar a moverse para separarse pero él no la dejó – Espera princesa... – Dijo aún jadeante – Quiero tenerte así un rato más... – Y acariciaba su espalda con suavidad.

Ella volteó para verlo de frente, y se miraron a los ojos largamente. Comenzó a acariciar su cabello con los dedos para ordenarlo un poco. Él sonreía y entornaba los ojos disfrutando de sus caricias. Ella también sonreía y lo miraba embelesada – Eres... mi príncipe... – Susurró dándole dulces besos en los párpados.

Darien tomó su rostro con las manos y volvió a mirarla fijamente a los ojos – Te amo tanto Serena... Estar así contigo es lo más hermoso que me pasó en la vida... – La besó en los labios – Te amo... y quiero que estemos juntos siempre... – La besó con más intensidad abrazándola con fuerza, no quería soltarla.

Ella le devolvía los besos con la misma intensidad y abrazaba su cuello – Así será mi amor... – Dijo entre besos – Estaremos juntos para siempre... Jamás me alejaré de tu lado... – Cortó los besos y volvió a mirarlo – Te amo... – Ambos suspiraron aliviados, necesitaban demostrarse cuánto se amaban y necesitaban, y así lo hacían. - ¿Vamos a cenar? Preparé algo delicioso – Dijo ella tras una pausa con una alegre sonrisa.

- No creo que haya algo más delicioso que tú princesa... – Respondió seductor y besó su cuello. Ella echó a reír. – Pero está bien, mejor cenemos – La besó en la frente – Muero de hambre... Aunque antes quisiera darme una ducha ¿me das permiso? – Dijo riendo.

- Con una condición... – Respondió ella en tono coqueto.

- ¿Cuál? – Preguntó curioso.

- Que me dejes ducharme contigo... – Susurró mientras lo besaba de nuevo.

- Me parece justo... – Respondió seductor.


	23. Chapter 23

_Hola a todos! _

_Acá estoy de nuevo con otro cap. Ya estamos muy cerca del final.. Y por lo que leerán en esta ocasión se podrán dan cuenta hacia dónde se encamina el desenlace de nuestra adorada pareja.._

_Ya estoy terminando el último cap, y si les soy sincera lamento en el alma que esta historia se esté terminando.. La verdad es que me encariñé tanto con lo que escribí que me está costando horrores darle un cierre y despedirme... Ha sido tan gratificante hacer esto, aunque haya habido algunas cosas que a muchos les disgustó, yo me siento más que satisfecha con lo que logré y con este nuevo hobby que incorporé a mi vida... Y de verdad que va a ser raro cuando se acabe y ya no tenga más que publicar... Pero bueno, quizás de acá a un tiempo se me de por escribir otra cosa, quién sabe... Igualmente hasta ahora siento que he podido plasmar tantas cosas mías, buenas y malas, lindas y no tan lindas, que la verdad me ha servido para revisarme a mi misma y replantearme tantas cuestiones personales.. y lo que más valoro es que me haya animado a compartirlo con uds y recibir sus opiniones e ideas al leerme. Estoy infinitamente agradecida! :) ohh.. me puse sensible..._

_Bueno, no me extiendo más - por hoy - y los invito a leer el veintitres. Espero que les guste!_

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora, Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados. _

_Besos y abrazos!_

* * *

A fines del mes de abril se acercaba la fecha de la boda de Lita y Andrew. Días antes los chicos por un lado y las chicas por el otro habían organizado las respectivas fiestas de despedida de solteros.

En lo de Rei estaban todas juntas bebiendo y conversando divertidas. Rei ya les había contado de su embarazo, entonces ella sólo se ocupaba de preparar los tragos para sus amigas sin probar una gota y se divertía el doble al verlas embriagarse de a poco.

- Chicas – Dijo Mina alzando su copa – Quiero hacer un brindis especial – Y todas se unieron levantando también sus copas – Primero que nada brindo por mi adorada Lita: amiga, aunque te la pases haciéndome la contra en todo y buscando motivos para pelear conmigo... – Dijo riendo – Quiero que sepas que estoy muy feliz por ti y que deseo que tengas una espectacular y caliente luna de miel – Todas rieron y chocaron sus copas – En segundo lugar – Continuó – Quiero brindar por Rei... – Y miró a su amiga emocionada – Y por su pequeño porotito que va a ser el niño más hermoso y va a tener las tías más locas y celosas del mundo – Todas volvieron a chocar las copas riendo – Y por último pero no menos importante... – Miró a Serena que estaba a su lado – Brindo por ti amiga – Y la abrazó por los hombros – Que al fin lograste aflojar al lento de Darien, que por la cara que tienes últimamente parece que no resultó ser tan lento como parecía... – Todas volvían a reír y Serena se puso roja de la vergüenza – Debe ser muy divertido jugar al doctor con él ¿verdad? – Y volvieron a brindar pegando alaridos y soltando carcajadas - ¡Brindo por ustedes amigas! ¡Las quiero con todo mi corazón! –

Pasaron algunas horas más riendo y bebiendo divertidas, y poco después pasada la medianoche se fueron a una disco a bailar y continuar festejando.

* * *

En el bar de Andrew se encontraba el bando masculino, también bebiendo y platicando divertidos. Y en este caso fue Nicholas quien ya un poco pasado de copas se dispuso a hacer el primer brindis.

Golpeó su vaso con una cuchara para llamar la atención de todos y pedir que hicieran silencio – Amigos... – Comenzó a hablar levantando su trago – Brindo por todos ustedes que son mis amigos queridos... – Y todos reían por cómo arrastraba las palabras – Pero especialmente por Andrew, el mejor cantinero del mundo que está a punto de cometer la mayor locura de su vida ¡Te felicito hermano! – Y todos chocaron efusivos sus vasos – También brindo por mi mujer... – Dijo emocionado – Y por nuestro hermoso bebé... Mis dos tesoros... gracias a ellos mi vida tiene sentido... – Darien que estaba a su lado le dio una palmada en el hombro y Nicholas lo abrazó – Y también quiero brindar por este hombre que no se atrevió a ponerle una mano encima a mi Reinita y me dejó el camino libre – Todos rieron – Sí, también quiero brindar por ti Darien. Porque te decidiste al fin a darle una oportunidad a la cabeza de chorlito de Serena – Dijo mientras chocaba repetidamente su vaso con el de Darien – Y porque apuesto lo que sea a que la próxima boda será la de ustedes – Todos volvieron a reír y a brindar efusivos.

* * *

Varias horas más tarde, Darien volvió a su departamento algo mareado por el alcohol y el jolgorio que había compartido con sus amigos. Esa noche decidió trasladarse en taxi para prevenir cualquier tipo de incidente.

Entró a su departamento y fue directo a la cocina para tomar agua helada y un par de aspirinas, previendo el inminente dolor de cabeza que tendría tras haber bebido de más. Al dirigirse de nuevo a la sala con la botella de agua en la mano, se dio cuenta de que en el sofá estaban el morral y el abrigo de Serena. Dejó la botella en la mesa y se fue casi volando hasta la habitación.

Cuando entró al dormitorio la encontró acostada en su cama, no quiso encender la luz para no despertarla. Al verla se sintió tan feliz, tan tranquilo, que podría permanecer horas contemplándola. Desde que estaban juntos se sentía renovado, con unas ganas y un entusiasmo por vivir tan fuertes que nunca antes había sentido. La amaba profundamente, cada día un poco más, era la mujer de su vida y la necesitaba a su lado...

Se acercó a la cama, se quitó los zapatos y lentamente se recostó junto a ella. Quedaron enfrentados, ella aún dormía y él sólo se dispuso a mirarla detenidamente por unos instantes. Sonreía al verla tan tranquila y con una expresión graciosa en su rostro, seguramente estaría soñando. Después de unos minutos volvió a sentirse un poco mareado y se fue al baño para mojarse la cara y la cabeza con agua fría. No le fue suficiente para reponerse y decidió darse una ducha.

Ya un poco recuperado, se vistió sólo con su pantalón de pijama y volvió a la cama. Se acostó boca arriba para respirar libremente y de repente sintió que Serena se acercaba a él para abrazarlo. – Hola mi amor... – Dijo aún somnolienta.

Él sonrió complacido y también la abrazó – Hola mi princesa... – Le dio un tierno beso en la frente – Qué lindo que hayas venido... Te extrañé mucho esta noche... –

Serena suspiró profundo y abrió los ojos – Yo también te extrañé... – Lo besó en los labios - ¿Cómo te fue con los chicos? –

- Bien – Respondió llevándose la mano a la cabeza que comenzaba a dolerle mientras hablaba – Estuvo divertido, pero bebí demasiado... – Serena comenzó a reír – Nicholas llevó un par de botellas de tequila y... – Se detuvo al notar que ella se reía - ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – Preguntó un tanto molesto.

Ella volvió a besarlo – Tú eres gracioso, nunca antes te había visto así, estás ebrio amor -

- No te burles princesa – Y se acomodó para quedar frente a ella. – Ven aquí... – Dijo abrazándola por la cintura – Te necesito conmigo para sentirme mejor... – Y volvió a besarla.

- Estás helado amor... – Buscó las mantas para cubrirlos a los dos, lo abrazó de nuevo y él acomodó su rostro en el pecho de Serena - ¿Te sientes muy mal? -

Él suspiró profundamente – Ya no... ahora que te tengo así me siento mejor que nunca... – Y la abrazaba con fuerza.

Ella volvió a reír – Eres un novio muy mimoso... –

- Y tú una novia muy acogedora... – Permanecieron un rato en silencio. Él en verdad sentía que todo su malestar desaparecía estando con ella de esa forma – Princesa... ¿Sabes lo que me dijo Nicholas esta noche? – El sueño comenzaba a vencerlo, y casi no era conciente de lo que decía.

- ¿Qué cosa amor? – Ella también volvía a rendirse por el sueño.

- Cuando hizo un brindis por Andrew y la boda y todo eso... – continuó - También brindó por mí ¿sabes? –

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué? – preguntó ella casi dormida.

- Porque le di una oportunidad a la cabeza de chorlito de Serena... – Ella volvió a reír – Y dijo que apostaba lo que sea a que la próxima boda sería la nuestra... -

Ella se despertó de golpe al escucharlo - ¿Eso dijo? – Preguntó nerviosa. Él asintió con la cabeza - ¿Y tú qué piensas sobre eso? – No quiso desaprovechar que el estado de Darien le permitía hablar sin reflexionar demasiado sobre lo que decía.

- Yo pienso que... – Le costaba seguir hablando, ya estaba casi dormido – Pienso que contigo soy el hombre más feliz del mundo y que... Sería más feliz si algún día... Si algún día en el futuro te conviertes en mi esposa y... Y formamos una familia juntos y... Algún día... – Suspiró una vez más y se durmió profundamente.

Ella lo apretó con fuerza contra su pecho y también suspiró – Algún día mi amor... – Y se durmió con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

Y llegó el día de la boda de sus amigos. La ceremonia se llevó a cabo en una sencilla capilla en las afueras de la ciudad y la recepción se hizo en una enorme casa de campo. Fue una intensa y larga fiesta, todos estaban felices de compartir el tan esperado acontecimiento de Lita y Andrew. Festejaron y se divirtieron toda la noche, el ambiente era de plena alegría y celebración.

Ya avanzada la madrugada, la banda que tocaba en vivo musicalizando la fiesta comenzó a tocar melodías más suaves, los decibeles empezaron a bajar y varias personas ya se disponían a retirarse. Los novios y algunas parejas más bailaban tranquilos en la pista, y Darien invitó a Serena a unirse.

Bailaron abrazados y en silencio por unos instantes. Darien la abrazaba por la cintura y ella rodeaba su cuello con los brazos. Se regalaban algunos besos y se miraban con ternura.

- Amor – Dijo Serena mientras apoyaba su rostro en el hombro de Darien – Ya estoy cansada, un ratito más y nos vamos ¿si? –

- Está bien – Respondió él - ¿Vamos a mi departamento? –

- No, mejor al mío, dejé muchas horas sola a Luna, la tengo muy abandonada a la pobre últimamente... –

- Tengo una mejor idea princesa – Dijo él tras una pausa y Serena lo miró con curiosidad – En mi departamento hay un cuarto de sobra con una mullida cama y una linda vista de la ciudad, a Luna le encantaría dormir ahí ¿Qué te parece si la buscamos, armas tus maletas y se vienen las dos conmigo? – Y sonrió alegre.

En el rostro de Serena comenzó a dibujarse una enorme sonrisa - ¿Acaso me estás proponiendo... –

- Sí princesa – La interrumpió – Quiero que te mudes conmigo – La besó tímidamente en los labios – Sé que hace muy poco que estamos juntos pero... Todo está marchando tan bien entre nosotros, siento que estamos construyendo una relación sólida y que estamos... – Serena lo besó y lo abrazó con fuerza interrumpiéndolo.

- Amor... – Dijo entre besos – No puedo creerlo... – Y profundizaba los besos – Te amo tanto Darien... te amo... te amo... te amo... –

Después de besarla largamente, se separó un poco para volver a mirarla a los ojos - ¿Entonces tu respuesta es un sí? – Preguntó impaciente.

- Sí mi amor... ¡claro que sí! – No podía dejar de besarlo mientras derramaba algunas lágrimas – Soy tan feliz... – Lo abrazó con más fuerza y susurraba en su oído – Me haces tan feliz Darien... Claro que quiero que vivamos juntos, estar contigo es lo que más deseo, lo que siempre soñé... Te amo... – Y lloraba emocionada.

Darien suspiraba también emocionado – Serena... no tienes idea de lo feliz que me siento al escucharte... yo también quiero estar contigo... para siempre... – La miró de frente y tomó su rostro para limpiar sus lágrimas – Quiero compartir todo contigo, quiero que emprendamos una nueva vida juntos, quiero hacerte feliz princesa... – Volvió a besarla – Te amo Serena... Te amo con toda mi alma... – Y volvieron a abrazarse.


	24. Chapter 24

_Buenas tardessss! Cómo están? Espero que muy bien.._

_Acá les traigo el penúltimo cap de esta historia.. Sí, lamentablemente se está terminando.. Pero para alegría de todos se acerca un final más que feliz para nuestros adorados tortolitos.. :)_

_Recomendaciones: Si pueden complementen al final de la lectura de este episodio la canción que elegí para la última escena, es "The book of love" de The magnetic fields. En mi opinión es sencillamente perfecta, por la letra y la simple melodía, cada vez que la escucho me emociono hasta las lágrimas.. Y si tienen curiosidad para conocer a la banda y al compositor, que a mi criterio es un genio, pueden buscar la fanpage en fb, y un dato curioso, en los intereses figuran "Trains, Love songs, & the Moon".. :)_

_Bueno, una vez más GRACIAS a quienes siguen y comentan cada día, por el apoyo y la sinceridad al compartir sus ideas y sentimientos y por permitirme expresarme desde mi escritura._

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora, Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados. _

_Lean en paz! Y espero que disfruten del veinticuatro, otro de mis caps preferidos. :)_

_Abrazos!_

* * *

Pasaron algunas semanas. Serena ya tenía todo listo para mudarse con Darien. El contrato de renta de su departamento se había vencido hacía ya unos meses y no lo había renovado todavía, así que no tuvo dificultades para irse y devolverlo sin demoras.

Cuando llegó el fin de semana, Darien la acompañó y la ayudó a llevar todas sus pertenencias a su nuevo hogar. Entrada la tarde del sábado, al terminar de dejar las últimas cosas decidieron descansar un momento en el sofá y tomar café. A su alrededor había bastante desorden, cajas y bolsas con cosas por todos lados. – Serena – Dijo él riendo – Tienes demasiadas cosas ¿dónde vas a guardar todo esto? –

Ella también reía – Sí, ya sé... Y eso que ya boté un montón, pero son cosas importantes para mí, recuerdos de viajes, fotografías, libros. Quizás lleve algunas cosas a la oficina – En eso se acercó Luna y se acomodó en su regazo – Hola hijita – Le dijo a la gata mientras la acariciaba – ¿Te gusta tu nueva casa? – Y Luna maullaba suavemente como si le respondiera. Ambos rieron.

- Princesa... – Dijo Darien mientras la abrazaba – Estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí... – Y acariciaba también a Luna que ronroneaba acurrucada sobre las piernas de Serena – Estoy seguro de que a partir de hoy todo va a ser cada vez mejor entre nosotros... – Y le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

Ella sonreía emocionada – Yo también estoy feliz amor... – Y le devolvía los besos – Desde que estamos juntos todo ha sido perfecto... me siento tan bien, tan plena, no necesito nada más, sólo estar contigo... Te amo... –

- Vamos a ser muy felices juntos princesa... – Acariciaba su rostro – Te amo... -

Ella suspiró – En verdad me siento tan bien... Tan tranquila, tan satisfecha... ¡Hasta dejé de fumar! – Y rió contenta.

- Es cierto – Él también rió - Desde aquella primera noche juntos no te he visto fumando de nuevo ¿qué pasó? -

Ella se acomodó para mirarlo de frente y abrazar su cuello – Pasa que ahora tengo un nuevo vicio... – Dijo seductora y le dio un apasionado beso. Él la abrazó por la cintura y le devolvía el beso – Aunque eres un vicio mucho más adictivo que el cigarrillo... – Y cada vez lo besaba con más intensidad.

- Princesa... – Susurró mientras comenzaba a estremecerse ante los besos y caricias de Serena – Mi amor por ti es tan inmenso... – Notó que Luna se alejó de un salto y aprovechó para abrazarla con más fuerza – No me va a alcanzar la vida para besarte como necesito hacerlo... – Lentamente la iba inclinando en el sofá para recostarla y acomodarse sobre ella sin dejar de besarla – Para acariciarte... Para hacerte el amor... – Y empezó a besar su cuello y a moverse suavemente contra su cuerpo, ella comenzaba a soltar leves gemidos y rodeaba su cuerpo con sus piernas – Te amo Serena... jamás me cansaré de decírtelo, de demostrártelo... – Y la miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ella sonrió conmovida por la emoción de Darien y sentía que su corazón estallaría de amor por él – Darien... – Dijo acariciando su rostro para limpiar las lágrimas – Te amo tanto... – besaba sus párpados, sus mejillas – Desde hoy todo va a ser como lo soñamos... Quiero compartir mi vida contigo... Para siempre... – Y volvieron a besarse.

* * *

Después de hacer el amor y dedicarse dulces y románticas palabras de amor, se vistieron y volvieron a ocuparse de ordenar las cosas de Serena. Darien encendió el equipo de música y tarareaba contento mientras desembalaba algunas cajas. Serena iba y venía por todo el departamento llevando y trayendo cosas, y cada vez que pasaba por donde él estaba lo besaba en los labios interrumpiéndolo en su tarea. Él reía y le devolvía cada beso.

Una vez que terminaron de acomodar todo, o casi todo, en verdad Serena había llevado demasiadas cosas, se bañaron juntos y se arreglaron para salir. Ya había anochecido y habían decidido ir a cenar para celebrar la mudanza y después ir al cine como hacía varios sábados que no lo hacían. Todo era romance puro, no podían sentirse mejor...

* * *

Varios meses pasaron y la convivencia marchaba perfectamente. Su relación era cada día más sólida. Cada uno era capaz de encontrar en el otro alguien que lo ayudaba a crecer. No sólo los unía el profundo amor que sentían, sino también el compromiso, la disposición y la constancia para comprenderse mutuamente, para entender sus deseos de ser felices y para comunicarse claramente. Día a día volvían a elegirse y comprobaban que se amaban y se aceptaban con todo lo que tenían, tanto sus virtudes como los que podrían llamarse sus defectos. Habían aprendido juntos que el amor siempre sana y que para sanar era necesario conocer sus heridas, abrirlas y oxigenarlas para luego poder curarlas. No fue fácil para ellos, pero había valido la pena...

Se acercaba un nuevo año. Después de las fiestas habían planeado hacer un largo viaje juntos, para poder descansar del agitado y exitoso año de trabajo y para pasar más tiempo los dos solos. La fiesta de despedida del año viejo volvería a estar a cargo de Lita y Andrew, pero antes irían a cenar con los padres de Serena.

Antes de salir, Serena estaba en el baño retocando su maquillaje. Darien ya estaba listo hacía rato, y la esperaba recostado en la cama viendo televisión. Estaba bastante impaciente por su demora y cambiaba de canal casi automáticamente – Princesa ¿te falta mucho? – Preguntó por enésima vez.

- ¡Ya casi termino amor! – Respondió Serena desde el baño.

Él ya cansado de esperar fue hasta donde ella para verificar que efectivamente estuviera terminando de arreglarse. Llegó hasta la puerta del baño que estaba abierta y se apoyó contra el marco para mirarla de arriba abajo. Ella llevaba un vestido verde con pequeños lunares blancos, un cinto marrón en la cintura y botitas bajas color beige. El sonrió embelesado y comenzó a acercarse lentamente – Pero que novia más bonita... – Dijo seductor.

Ella volteó para verlo con una sonrisa coqueta – Y tú qué novio más sexy... – También lo miraba de arriba abajo. Vestía jeans, una camisa gris y un cardigan azul. Cuando estuvieron cerca se dieron un tierno beso en los labios y luego ella continuó repasando el maquillaje de sus ojos.

Él comenzó a hacerle suaves masajes en los hombros y la observaba por el reflejo del espejo – Ese color me gusta – Dijo refiriéndose a la sombra celeste que Serena se ponía en los párpados y ella sonrió halagada – Tú me gustas... – Susurró en su oído y comenzó a besar su cuello.

Ella reía por las cosquillas que él le provocaba – ¡Basta Darien! Que no me dejas terminar y ya se está haciendo tarde -

Él cortó los besos y suspiró frustrado. Continuó con los masajes - ¿Te encuentras bien princesa? Te noto algo tensa –

Ella suspiró – Estoy bien amor, sólo un poco cansada, no te preocupes... – Respondió sin interrumpir su tarea.

– No me mientas princesa. Estas últimas noches noté que te levantaste varias veces y cuando volvías a la cama dabas muchas vueltas ¿qué te anda pasando? ¿por qué tienes problemas para dormir? – besó de nuevo su cuello con dulzura y la abrazó por la cintura apoyando su mentón sobre su hombro. Ella volvió a suspirar y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Dejó los accesorios sobre la mesada y bajó la mirada. Él empezó a preocuparse - ¿Qué pasa Serena? – la hizo girar tomándola del brazo para mirarla de frente - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te sientes bien? - Preguntó tomándola del rostro para poder encontrarse con sus ojos. Serena no pudo contener las lágrimas cuando Darien la miró con tanta ternura y lo abrazó con fuerza para comenzar a llorar contra su pecho. – Tranquila princesa... – intentaba consolarla – no llores así por favor, se me parte el corazón al verte así... -

La calma de Darien y la forma en que la acogía la ayudaron a tranquilizarse poco a poco. Se separó de su pecho. Él tomó de nuevo su rostro con las manos y le limpiaba las lágrimas con suaves caricias - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Vas a contarme? – Le preguntó regalándole una cálida sonrisa.

- Es que... – Dijo Serena gimoteando – Es que últimamente estoy muy sensible... Eso es todo – Se separó de él y volteó de nuevo hacia el espejo para limpiarse la pintura corrida de su rostro con un pañuelito de papel – Rayos, tengo que empezar de nuevo... – Y no pudo evitar volver a llorar.

- Serena – Volvió a tomarla del brazo para buscar su mirada – Eres muy mala para disimular que algo te pasa – Dijo riendo mientras volvía a limpiar sus lágrimas - ¿No piensas decirme qué te sucede? -

- Darien... – Dijo ella en voz muy baja y un poco más tranquila – Sabes que te amo con toda mi alma... – Él asentía confundido – Y yo sé que tú me amas... -

- Claro que te amo princesa – Comenzaba a impacientarse – Por favor, dime de una vez -

Serena soltó un profundo suspiro, lo tomó de la mano y caminó con él hasta el dormitorio. Buscó un sobre en el cajón de su mesita de luz y se lo dio – Esto es lo que sucede... – Su voz denotaba miedo y ansiedad.

Darien abrió el sobre sin mirar lo que decía en el anverso y sacó el papel que estaba adentro. Volvió a mirar a Serena con preocupación, ella lloraba otra vez, y regresando al papel se dispuso a leer. Enseguida entendió qué era lo que a ella tanto le costaba decir – Serena... – Dijo casi sin voz y volvió a leer para estar seguro – Serena... Aquí dice que... – Su voz comenzaba a quebrarse – Aquí dice que tú... -

Ella lloraba sin parar y asentía con la cabeza – Sí Darien... – Pudo volver a hablar – Vamos a tener un bebé... – Y él corrió hacia ella para abrazarla con fuerza. Ahora ambos lloraban nerviosos, la emoción que sentían era incontenible e intentaban contenerse mutuamente.

Después de un largo y profundo abrazo, Darien se separó de ella sin soltarla y la miró sin dejar de llorar – Serena... ¿cuándo te enteraste? ¿cuándo pensabas decírmelo? – Preguntaba impaciente.

- Esta mañana me dieron el resultado... – Respondió ella entre sollozos – Pero ya me había hecho como 3 tests de embarazo hace unos días... – Intentaba calmarse – Quería estar segura... -

- ¿Y recién ahora me lo dices? -

- Es que había pensado esperar hasta mañana, que no tienes que ir a trabajar, y podíamos hablar más tranquilos... – No podía mirarlo - Perdóname por no decírtelo antes... Tenía miedo, no sabía cómo lo tomarías... – Volvió a llorar.

- Mírame Serena – Dijo con determinación. Ella obedeció y él suspiró profundo para poder hablar con claridad - ¿Sabes lo que significa esto para mí? – Ella negó con la cabeza, estaba aterrada por su reacción. Él volvió a emocionarse – Es la mejor noticia que podrías haberme dado... – Y echó a reír y llorar al mismo tiempo – La mejor noticia Serena... – Volvió a abrazarla con fuerza – Un hijo... – Y la mecía entre sus brazos, ella también volvía a llorar – Un hijo contigo Serena... – Sin soltar el abrazo comenzó a besarla en los labios – Gracias princesa... – Dijo entre beso y beso – Gracias... gracias... gracias... – Ella reía emocionada. Darien se arrodillo frente a ella y comenzó a besar su vientre – Gracias bebé... Gracias por venir a nuestra vida... – Y la abrazó por la cintura apoyando su rostro sobre su vientre y sollozando de alegría.

Serena acariciaba su cabello con dulzura, sonreía aliviada y conmovida por la emoción de Darien – Amor... – Él no la soltaba y no podía parar de llorar – Amor ven... – Trató de soltarse y lo tomó de las manos para que volviera a pararse – Tranquilízate amor... – Acariciaba su rostro, y él poco a poco se fue calmando – Escúchame Darien... – Él también la acariciaba – Sé que esto es una gran sorpresa para nosotros y que no estaba en nuestros planes... Pero yo siempre soñé con que algún día formemos una familia juntos... – Él volvía a llorar escuchando sus palabras – Te amo Darien... – Lo besó con ternura - Y soy la mujer más feliz del mundo al poder concretar todos mis sueños a tu lado... -

Él la abrazó emocionado – Yo también te amo Serena... Te amo tanto... – Volvió a mirarla a los ojos – Y también sueño con formar una familia contigo... No puedo creer que esté sucediendo... – La besó otra vez – Te amo... Me haces tan feliz... Eres mi familia Serena... – Volvió a abrazarla - Somos una familia... - y juntos lloraron de nuevo.

* * *

Una vez más tranquilos, decidieron entre los dos que todavía no era momento de anunciarle a sus amigos y familia la buena nueva, esperarían por lo menos hasta que regresaran de su viaje. Necesitaban vivir este nuevo acontecimiento de sus vidas en intimidad por un tiempo.

Después de la cena con los padres de Serena, se dirigieron a la fiesta de Lita y Andrew. Celebraron alegremente con sus amigos como siempre que se reunían, y estuvieron inseparables todo el tiempo, a puro arrumacos y besos. Todos estaban sorprendidos por el comportamiento de Darien, nunca lo habían visto tan demostrativo y cariñoso con Serena. Pero a él esa noche no le importaba nada, sólo quería estar al lado de Serena y regalarle muchos besos y mimos a la futura mamá de su bebé…

Volvieron temprano, hicieron el amor de una manera tierna y pausada, dulce y delicada, y durmieron tranquilos y abrazados toda la noche.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Serena despertó sintiéndose totalmente renovada. Por primera vez en muchas noches volvía a dormir profundamente. Notó que Darien no estaba a su lado, y tampoco lo encontró en la habitación. Comenzó a impacientarse - ¿Darien? ¡¿Darien dónde estás?! –

- ¡Ya voy! – Respondió él desde la cocina.

- ¡Vuelve a la cama amor! – Insistió - ¡Te extraño...! -

Darien entró al dormitorio con una bandeja – Aquí estoy – Se acercó a la cama sonriente – Qué novia más impaciente – Se sentó a su lado y le dio un beso en la frente. Acomodó la bandeja sobre la cama – Te estaba preparando un rico desayuno princesa -

- Mmm… panqueques, café con leche, jugo… – Y lo besó en los labios para agradecerle el gesto.

- Es para compartir – Dijo riendo.

Desayunaron juntos, entre risas y mimos. Una vez que terminaron Darien llevó de nuevo las cosas a la cocina y cuando volvió permaneció un instante parado en la puerta de la habitación para observarla mientras ella se vestía. Comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia ella, que lo esperaba con una dulce sonrisa y cuando estuvo cerca la besó largamente. – Princesa – Le dijo al separarse - ¿Quieres ir a pasear? Hace un bonito día, tengo ganas de caminar ¿qué dices? – Ella asintió sonriente. Darien se vistió y esperó a que ella terminara de arreglarse. La encontraba más hermosa que nunca, llevaba uno de sus coloridos vestidos y un pañuelo rosa acomodado en su cabello como bincha.

* * *

Fueron hasta el parque, caminaron por largo rato tomados de la mano y conversando de todo un poco. Después de haber recorrido bastante el lugar llegaron cerca del lago y se sentaron en el suelo bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol. Darien se recostó sobre el césped y se acomodó sobre las piernas de Serena.

Permanecieron en silencio por un momento, ella acariciaba el cabello de Darien con la mirada perdida en el paisaje y él la observaba obnubilado – Serena, si mal no recuerdo aquí es donde tomaste aquellas fotos de nuestros pies ¿verdad? – Preguntó él.

Ella pensó un instante para intentar recordar – Sí amor, aquí fue... – Y sonrío con nostalgia.

- ¿Aquello fue hace cuánto? ¿Diez años? – Volvió a preguntar.

- Sí, más o menos diez años – Respondió – Cómo pasa el tiempo... – Y volvieron a quedar en silencio. Permanecieron perdidos en sus recuerdos por largo rato. Ella seguía acariciando su cabello y él no podía sacarle los ojos de encima. Al recordar todo lo que vivieron en tanto tiempo sentían como si su amor hubiera existido hacía una eternidad.

- Princesa – Serena lo miró - ¿Sabes cuándo me enamoré de ti? – Ella negó con la cabeza - ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que estabas preocupada por Molly y lo buscaste a Andrew para pedirle que te aconseje qué hacer? ¿Y yo los acompañé a un café? -

- Lo recuerdo – Respondió - Ella estaba obsesionada por un hombre mucho mayor que ella y yo no sabía si debía advertirla de que era un tipo perverso y cruel, realmente estaba muy preocupada por ella... -

- En aquel tiempo hacía muy poco que te conocía, y no nos llevábamos muy bien que digamos... – Continuó él.

- Sí, eras un verdadero antipático conmigo... Y siempre te burlabas de mí y de mi peinado cada vez que nos encontrábamos... – Recordó riendo.

- Hasta entonces yo sólo te veía como una niña torpe y llorona, cada vez que me encontraba contigo me atropellabas o me tirabas algo por la cabeza – También reía - Pero aquel día pude ver algo diferente en ti. Tu interés por tu amiga, por su felicidad... Descubrí que tenías una sensibilidad especial por los demás, una actitud tan generosa y desprejuiciada, una gran predisposición por hacer lo que sea por el bienestar de tus seres queridos... Pude ver que tenías un gran corazón y que en ti podía encontrar el calor de hogar que había perdido de pequeño... – Ella sonreía emocionada – No me di cuenta de lo que me hacías sentir hasta mucho tiempo después, cuando te dije que me iría a EEUU y supe que separarme de ti iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo que creía... – Hizo una pausa – Yo te amo desde entonces Serena... – Volvieron a permanecer en silencio. Se miraban fijamente a los ojos y sonreían tranquilos.

- A mí también me llevó mucho tiempo admitir que te amaba – Siguió Serena – Lo supe de repente cuando me enteré que te ibas... – Hizo otra pausa y volvió a sonreír - ¿Pero sabes cuándo me enamoré de ti? – Él negó con la cabeza – Cuando te vi por primera vez... – Se acercó a él para darle un tierno beso en los labios – Desde ese día jamás pasó un solo momento de mi vida que no pensara en ti... Al principio me caías tan mal – Ambos reían – Eras tan engreído, tan grosero y arrogante. Y yo tan enojona ¡nos llevábamos pésimo! Pero no podía evitar estar pendiente de ti todo el tiempo... – Hizo una nueva pausa – Y después comenzamos a llevarnos bien, nos hicimos tan buenos amigos y pude conocerte mejor. Descubrí poco a poco que detrás de esa actitud de hombre tan maduro y controlado en el fondo también eras un chico sensible, dulce, divertido, aunque sólo te mostrabas así conmigo. Yo adoraba eso, me sentía privilegiada de ser la única persona que te conocía de verdad... – Suspiró nostálgica – Te amo desde hace tanto Darien... – Y volvió a besarlo.

Darien se incorporó y se sentó a su lado. Ahora él perdía su mirada en el horizonte y Serena lo notó un tanto melancólico – Amor ¿te encuentras bien? – Le preguntó tomando su rostro para encontrarse con sus ojos.

Él soltó un largo y profundo suspiro – Serena, quiero decirte algo importante… Tenía planeado hacerlo durante nuestro viaje, pero con la noticia del bebé creo que éste es el mejor momento… – También acariciaba su rostro con ternura - Sabes que lo que más deseo es que estés junto a mí... Desde ahora y para siempre... Pero hoy quiero pedírtelo de una forma diferente… – La besó suavemente en los labios.

_"The book of love is long and boring_

_No one can lift the damn thing_

_It's full of charts and facts and figures_

_And instructions for dancing, but _

_I love it when you read to me, and _

_You can read me anything…_

Sacó una cajita de su bolsillo – No quiero recurrir a clichés ni a frases célebres para decirte esto... No necesito una copa de champagne ni ponerme de rodillas ni un violín a mi espalda... – Lentamente abrió la cajita – Simplemente quiero que sepas que mi intención es entregarte mi vida entera para que la unas a la tuya… –

_The book of love has music in it_

_In fact, that's where music comes from_

_Some of it is just transcendental_

_Some of it is just really dumb, but _

_I love it when you sing to me, and _

_You can sing me anything…_

Tomó su mano izquierda – Quiero entregarte todo mi amor... Con cada palabra, con cada momento que compartimos, con cada beso... – Colocó el anillo que sacó de la cajita en el dedo de Serena – A cambio de encontrarme con tu sonrisa cada día a partir de hoy para saber que me aceptas por el resto de nuestro tiempo juntos... Te amo Serena... – Volvió a besarla.

_The book of love is long and boring_

_And written very long ago_

_It's full of flowers and heart-shaped boxes_

_And things we're all too young to know, but_

_I love it when you give me things and_

_You ought to give me wedding rings..."_

- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo princesa…? –

- Por dios Darien... – Serena no podía contener las lágrimas. Lo abrazó y besó emocionada - ¡Sí! ¡Sí quiero! ¡Sí! – Y volvieron a besarse…


End file.
